Somebody Told Me
by fanfictionfanatic101
Summary: Kristina's brutal attack brings her parents & family together. Includes Alexis, Sonny, Sam, Dante, Michael, Molly & Morgan.  URL   IMG
1. Love is Enough

Hi, this is my first fanfiction. For years, I have enjoyed reading wonderful stories here and I have finally gained a little courage to post something of what I have written. All feedback is welcome.

A little background, I love the character of Alexis Davis. She seems the quintessential female character on GH and Nancy Lee Grahn is just an amazing actress. If only GH could use her to her full potential. As much as I like Maurice Benard as an actor, I can only stand Sonny Corthinos when he is with Alexis. 'Nuff Said !

I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital.

**SOMEBODY TOLD ME**

**Main Characters:**

**Alexis Davis **– Nancy Lee Grahn

**Sonny Corinthos – **Maurice Benard

**Sam McCall – **Kelly Monaco

**Dante Falconeri – **Dominic Zamprogna

**Michael Quartermaine Corinthos III – **Drew Garrett

**Kristina Corthinos Davis – **Lexi Ainsworth

**Morgan Corinthos – **Aaron Refvem

**Molly Lansing Davis – **Haley Pullos

**Minor Characters:**

Jason Morgan, Mac Scorpio, Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, Lucky Spencer, Max Giambetti, Diane Miller, Spinelli & others.

**Chapter 1: **

**Somebody Told Me… Love is Enough **

_This is a story of two people. Two people from two different worlds who beat the odds and fell in love. Sounds like a cliché, doesn't it? But nothing of what they went through was cliché, but maybe something akin to a fairytale without the happy ending. Despite their love, they didn't live happily ever after …not yet at least…hey, I am a dreamer, what can I say? Then one day, everything changed. It all began…_

Kristina Davis-Corinthos, battered, bruised, and in surgery at General Hospital. While doctors worked frantically to save her, she lay there unconsciousness, almost dead. She may have preferred that, but ...

Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio were assigned her case when she was brought into the ER. They would have the task of dealing with Kristina's parents, something most people at Port Charles avoid. They never thought that the daughter of the local mob boss and district attorney would ever end up in the ER beaten to a pulp. Or maybe, having two high profile parents like that is just a recipe for disaster. Too many unknowns, too many enemies, too many guards, too many brushes with the law.

Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos are in a league of their own and when they come together, they are a force. Alexis and Sonny only came together twice. One of the times was in the creation of their daughter.

So, Robin being close to both Sonny and Alexis, called the concerned parents. General Hospital would have to brace themselves.

"Alexis ! This is Robin Scorpio. It's Kristina, there's been an accident. Please come to GH as soon as possible."

"Sonny ! This is Robin. It's Kristina, there's been an accident. Please come to GH as soon as possible."

She walked out of the elevator, frantically looking for someone to help her.

"My name is Alexi s and my daughter was brought in… can you please help me…where is Dr. Scorpio? What is happening with my daughter? Will someone please help me now?"

"Breathe Alexis."

She had heard the concern in his voice and it almost took her back to a happier time. Now it seems they couldn't even be in the same room without saying something they would both regret later. She just wanted to smack him.

"Why don't you just shut up? Kristina is in some sort of an accident, so don't you dare tell me to breathe." He heard fear in her voice.

"It's not going to help Kristina if you hyperventilate and faint."

"What the hell do you know about what Kristina needs? Why are you even here?"

"Kristina is still my daughter and Robin called me"

Just then, Robin and Patrick were walking towards them. Alexis and Sonny met them halfway.

"What happened to Kristina?"

"Alexis, Sonny, I think it's best if we sit down. Kristina has been in some sort of accident. She is beaten and bruised. She has a collapsed lung and a head trauma. "

"How did it happen?" asked Sonny immediately thinking of his business, his enemies.

"We are not sure. It looks like assault. Mac is here investigating."

"How is she doing?" Alexis asked.

"I have to be honest. She is not doing well. The next 24 hours are critical," Patrick replied

"Can we see her now?" Alexis demanded, getting up.

"In a few minutes, she just came out emergency surgery," Patrick said before leaving.

Robin stayed behind and watched two of the strongest people she knew falling apart. She thought of her daughter, Emma.

They stood apart, each grieving in their own way.

Sonny was slouched over with tears in his eyes and his head in his hands.

Alexis looked scared. She felt like she was back to the time when Kristina was on her death bed. But Kristina had pulled through and Alexis forced herself to believe that once again Kristina would fight back. She had to.

Sonny seemed to have the same idea and he walked over to Alexis and took her in her arms. He almost expected her to flinch, but she let him envelope her in his arms. It had been so long since they were in each other's arms. They both needed each other's strength now more than ever. This was their baby girl.

They were interrupted by Robin who told them they could see her one at a time. She warned them about how Kristina would look, but assured them they Kristina was a fighter just like her both her parents.

"You go in first, Alexis. I'll wait here." Alexis nodded gratefully.


	2. Being a Parent is the Toughest Job

**Chapter 2: **

**Somebody Told Me…Being a Parent is the Toughest Job**

_But they weren't always parents. I know, shocking! But I should have known better. He was a man and she was a woman; he was a scared little boy and she was a scared little girl; he fought hard to become powerful and successful and she fought hard to become independent and mistress of her destiny. They never had the chance to be children but they fought hard so that their children would have that chance. _

**Kristina's Room, GH:**

Alexis walked in and saw her little girl lying motionless on the bed. She saw the bruises, the scratches, the bandages, tubes and machines. And all she wanted to see was Kristina's smile and her big brown eyes. Alexis walked over, sat on a chair beside the bed and gently grasped Kristina's hand.

"Oh Kristina. What happened?

Alexis was at a loss of words. She held Kristina's hand and silently cried and prayed that her daughter would be fine. She sat there gazing at her middle born for how long she knew not and she would have sat there forever, willing Kristina to open her eyes if it had not been for Elizabeth who stopped in to check on Kristina's vitals.

"Any change, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing yet, Alexis. But she is hanging in there. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I just want her to wake up."

"I know how hard this must be for you. "

"Thank you Elizabeth. You know you spend your whole life protecting them from every little knee scrap and every little heart break and then something like this happens and you know don't know to do or what you did wrong."

"You've done a great job. We can't always protect them. I am starting to learn that lesson with my boys. " Elizabeth replied, her heart going out to Alexis.

"It's a hard lesson to learn and even now it doesn't seem like I have learned it." Alexis responded, gently placing a kiss on Kristina's hand within her own.

"Alexis, you are great mother and there is no need to apologize for that. You do what you have to, to protect your children."

"We all do," Alexis replied thinking of Elizabeth and her two boys. Alexis always had a soft spot for Cameron since he was Zander's son. Despite her best intentions, Zander had veered down the wrong path and ultimately paid the price. But he had left something behind, a beautiful baby boy in Cameron and with every passing year, Cameron seemed to look just his grandfather. On top of that Elizabeth, had been involved with Jason, which resulted in Jacob. They would always have a connection to Jason and by extension to his business and all that entailed, just like Alexis with Sonny and Kristina.

"Kristina is a fighter and she will pull through. I'll be back later. I have to go check on my other patients."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

When Elizabeth left, mother and daughter were left alone, one reliving happy memories of her daughter and the other asleep.

"I love you baby and I need to you to fight."

**GH, 6****th**** Floor Hallway:**

Sonny walked towards Dante and Mac, who were just coming out of the elevator.

"What happened to Kristina?" Sonny demanded.

"We don't know yet. We are still investigating. How is she doing?" Mac answered.

"Not good at all."

"She's a fighter. Have you seen her yet?" Dante said.

"Alexis is in with her."

"So, what do you know?" Sonny asked Dante as Mac walked away to take a call.

"Nothing much. The last Kristina was seen was with her boyfriend, that Keifer kid. "

"What about your guards? Where were they?"

"I don't know. Kristina doesn't want any of the guards with her especially when she is in school and with friends."

"And you listened to her. That's a first."

"We are not here to discuss my relationship with my daughter."

"What relationship?" Dante fired back.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that if what happened to Kristina was because of your "business," I won't responsible for any of my actions."

"She's my daughter. Don't you think I know what my business has done or can do."

"I hope you know now. How many people have suffered because of your precious business…your own children? Isn't that enough?" With that, Dante left with Mac.

Sonny was left there to think of what his son said, all the while thinking of his daughter who was fighting for her life.

He walked over to Kristina's room and saw Alexis and Kristina together and it broke his heart to see Kristina beaten like a common thug. He was angry and took every ounce of his strength not to punch the glass window. Anger was taken over by pain, pain at seeing his daughter hurting. How many times did they have to go through this? Wasn't once enough?

Alexis turned, their eyes met and he calmed. She beckoned him over and he crossed the threshold into the room and stood behind Alexis. He placed his hands on Alexis' shoulders for strength, reassurance, anything to help him bear this.

"So, any change?" Sonny asked Alexis

"Nothing, yet," she replied without taking her eyes off Kristina.


	3. All It Takes is a Moment

Thank you for all the comments. I am glad you are all still interested. I have written the next couple of chapters and this story is taking me to places unknown. As for Dante, give him time...

**Chapter 3: **

**Somebody Told Me…** **All It Takes is a Moment**

_Our lives are dictated by a few life changing moments. Some of them good, some of them bad. It seems Alexis and Sonny's lives had more of the bad than good, until they met. When they were together, they were different people, happier people, truer to who they really were. That's how I always knew them, but not everyone was that lucky. _

**GH Nurses' Station **

"There was a woman who called us claiming she saw young boy beating a young woman. When the cops arrived, the woman was no where to be found. But we did find Kristina." Mac listened to Detective Lukcy Spencer on his cell.

He continued, "We spoke to Kristina's friends. They say Kristina left with Keifer for an evening out."

"So, let's question Keifer.

"That's the problem, Mac, we can't find Keifer. It doesn't look good for him. He may have done this to Kristina."

"Well, you better find him. I need to tell Alexis and Sonny something. I don't want them to take this in their own hands. Is there a chance it may be mob related?"

"Don't know yet."

"Well, keep me posted."

By now the news had reached Sam. She rushed to the hospital to see her mother and sister. She rode the elevator with Dante who was coming in to check on Kristina. Dante filled Sam in on what he knew.

They reached Kristina's room and what they say was unbelievable. They saw a family - a mother, father and their daughter. Alexis and Sonny's clasped hands over Kristina's.

Dante had never seen his father so vulnerable. It seemed like he was holding on to Alexis for dear life. There were tears in their eyes. He had never seen this side of his father, no of Sonny, before. It almost made him forget all the anger. Sam had never seen her mother so distraught or so close to Sonny before. They must have been close at one point and it seemed even today they had this connection. This unexplainable connection and Kristina was proof of that.

There was so much they didn't know of their parents. Sam and Dante entered their respective parent's lives late in life. They didn't have a hand in raising them. For the most part, they didn't even know they existed until a few years ago. But Kristina had both her parents in her life and now she lay there.

Alexis and Sonny heard Sam and Dante come in. Sam rushed in and hugged Alexis and Dante just watched his little sister.

Sam sat with Kristina. Dante went for a walk, while Alexis and Sonny made a few calls. Alexis called and checked on Molly, deciding to leave news of Kristina for tomorrow.

"Hi Molly. How's the sleepover ?"Alexis asked trying to sound cheerful.

"We are having so much fun. Sophie has rented all these movies from the golden age of Hollywood. We are watching Casablanca. It's so romantic."

"That's great sweetie. I'm glad you're having fun. Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah ! Pizza and ice cream."

"Good. Make sure to brush your teeth before you go to bed."

"Will do…goodnight mom"

"Goodnight, honey. Love you."

"Love you too."

Alexis shut the phone off and leaned into the wall for support, grateful that at least her youngest was safe and happy.

Meanwhile, Sonny made a few phone calls to his associates about any information about Kristina.

**Port Charles Police Department **

"We found an eye witness who positively identified Keifer Bauer as Kristina's attacker," Lucky announced.

"Was it the same woman who called 911?" Mac asked.

"No. It seems Keifer had a violent streak in him. There were some incidents in school as well."

"Any news on his whereabouts?"

"It seems like he is disappeared out of Port Charles. We can't find him or his parents."

"Keep looking!" Mac demanded. Mac wondered how any man could beat a woman, a girl. He thought of his own girls, Maxie, Robin and the one he lost, Georgie. She was also killed by a crazed madman. He had justice, but it still didn't bring Georgie back. He knew what Alexis and Sonny were going through and no parent should ever have to go through that. He made his way to GH to give Alexis and Sonny an update.

**General Hospital**

"Have you heard anything, Mac?" Alexis asked

"Yeah. I'll wait for Sonny. How's Kristina doing?"

"No change, the next couple of hours are critical."

"Good, Sonny you're here. I want to say I am sorry for what happened to Kristina. We at the PCPD are doing everything we can…"

Alexis cut him off. "What do you know, Mac? Just spit it out"

Without preamble, Mac said "Kristina's attacker was Keifer Bauer, her boyfriend."

"What? Keifer!" Alexis asked clearly shocked.

"I am going to kill that son of a b-," Sonny yelled. The anger had swelled up and he didn't care if the DA or the police commissioner heard his threat.

Alexis having somewhat recovered, with a pointed look at Sonny, seethingly responded to Mac, "I hope you have arrested Keifer and make no mistake, I will be pushing for the severest punishment, even the death penalty, if I have to."

Sonny in his element. Alexis in lawyer mode. Mac steeled himself before responding, "There's a problem. We can't find him or his family and before you say anything, we are looking for him. We are doing our best."

Patrick walked towards them with Kristina's file passing Mac who was on his way out.

"Any news on Kristina?" Alexis and Sonny asked in unison.

"Yes, actually. I am afraid she has slipped into a coma."


	4. Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Chapter 4: **

**Somebody Told Me… Waiting is the Hardest Part **

_On paper, Alexis and Sonny were very different. She was a straight laced lawyer born into royalty. He was a mobster born on the wrong side of the tracks. And yet, they were so much alike. They set the boundaries, they set the bar, they made the rules and they broke the rules. And more importantly, they were both stubborn. I always have fun watching these two duke it out. _

As they heard the news, Alexis felt her lungs explode and was gasping for air. Sonny rushed to her with a paper bag, soothing her while she caught her breath. They both sat in the waiting room. They weren't ready to see Kristina yet. Sam and Dante were with her.

Alexis had barely caught her breath when Sonny started, "I am going to find that son of a b- and I am going to-"

"What are you going to do, Sonny? Fit him with cement shoes, beat him to death, kill him. Why don't you yell a little louder too. I don't think they heard you at the PCPD," Alexis replied trying to keep her temper in check.

"I am so angry right now…that guy beat our little girl. She could have been killed! Why aren't you doing anything? Saying anything? Why are you so damn calm?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? Yell, scream, make threats. Don't you think I want to beat the living crap out of Keifer? You are not the only one dealing with this and Kristina doesn't need that right now. She needs to wake up. She needs to get better."

"I don't think I can do this again. A few months ago, it was Michael and now Kristina," Sonny whispered, trying to forget the ordeal they went through with Michael.

"But Michael woke up and so will Kristina. She is our daughter and she WILL wake up," Alexis tried to sound hopeful and determined.

"Alexis, she's in a coma. They don't know when she is going to wake up."

"I KNOW ! I KNOW !There is no need to remind me of that,"

"I DON'T CARE! I am going to find him and show him what it feels like to be beaten to death. "The PCPD can't even find him, they can't deal with this," Sonny barked.

"Let the law deal with and justice will be done," Alexis reasoned.

"Enough of the law and justice, Alexis, this is our daughter. They are not good enough."

"And your version of justice is. Kristina is already afraid of you and what you do. She is no longer a child"

"And whose fault is that?" Sonny spat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I missed out on her childhood. I was never a constant in her life. You chose to bubble wrap her and keep her away from me. I didn't even know she was my daughter for the first few years of her life."

"Your life was DANGEROUS and I chose to PROTECT her from all the flying bullets, the hits, the violence, and the trips to jail. You are in the mob, Sonny. That's not the place for children. No one has come out unscathed by the violence. Why did you think you were untouchable?"

"I love my children and I would have protected them," Sonny pleaded trying to convince Alexis as much as he was trying to convince himself.

"You can't keep saying you love them without doing anything. Sometimes, love isn't enough ! IT'S NOT ENOUGH SONNY! ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS…"

"Dammit, I know that. I know that more than anything. Love isn't enough! You and I both know that," Sonny interrupted her but Alexis ignored him, "You always put your business first above all else including your own children. Don't you dare say it's my fault that you weren't there for Kristina. How were you going to protect them?"

"They have guards. Max, Milo Jason…"

"Yeah, Sonny, Guards ! Alexis snorted, "Because that's normal, isn't it?"

"What about you Alexis? You put the kids in danger when you were sleeping with that sociopath Jerry. What about Helena and your oh so insane family."

"Please don't talk to me about my choices in men after you have slept with every women in Port Charles, Alexis seethed. She wasn't done yet, "Oh ! and Jason. The Prodigal Son. He is a hitman and your kids go to him before they come to you. He does everything. He cleans your messes, business, women, everything. Where are you, Sonny? He even raises your kids."

"That's not fair."

"Fair! Fair! Sonny, life isn't fair. You and I both know that."

"I never had a chance to be with Kristina."

"You should have fought harder."

"I did! Remember Alexis, how we fought? That's all we've done and all we do. Fight! Fight! Fight! All I have wanted was to be in Kristina's life."

"Don't play the martyr, Sonny. It's not a good colour on you. Fight! Of course, we fought. Because it's was either your way or the highway. It doesn't work that way. It's called compromising."

"Damn straight, Alexis. Because of your so called "compromising," Kristina didn't have her guards with her and then bastard beat her to death. And I am going to do the same with him."

"How are you going to face her after you kill Keifer . What do you think she'll do?"

"She'll thank me."

"Will she, Sonny?"

"She knows Sonny… She knows what you do for a living and she's freaked out about it. As much as we wanted to protect her from our lives and our pasts…they are all coming out. Nothing remains a secret and you can't hide it forever."

"What do you want to me to do? Get out the business, get out of my kids' lives, what do you want from me, Alexis? Nothing I ever did was good enough for you," Sonny demanded

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME, " Alexis shouted. Taking breath, she continued, " This is about Kristina. Your children. Yourself."

"So, it's my fault."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Suddenly, they just felt exhausted and confused. They had said things that needed to be said, but had never been said. They chose to forget the past and have some semblance of a present and now their future was undecided. Their daughter's life was in the balance and they sat there in silence praying for her.

Alexis broke the silence after what like an eternity, "How come she didn't tell any of us what was happening to her. Keifer must have been abusing her for a while now. She defended him, Sonny. She didn't tell anyone anything."

Instead Sonny replied, "He beat her, Alexis, and I couldn't protect her, just like I couldn't protect my mother. I couldn't protect her. I am her father and I couldn't protect her. I am supposed to be this powerful man and I couldn't protect my own daughter."

"Sonny, I couldn't protect her either. I spent my whole life protecting her from everything, even from you. What good did that do? Kristina is in a coma. It wasn't your enemies or Helena. It was her boyfriend. And it's my entire fault."

"It is not your fault."

"And how did we miss it?"

"I don't know."

"Sonny, promise me, you won't do anything foolish. Let Mac handle this."

After a pause, "You know, I can't do that, Alexis." Sonny replied, walking away from a tearful Alexis, to the elevator and out the hospital to …


	5. You Can't Move Forward Without

**Chapter 5**

**Somebody Told Me…You Can't Move Forward Without Accepting Your Past**

_Love. Hate. Deception. Betrayal. Violence. Sacrifice. Guilt. Fear. Anger. Doubt. Loss _

_The usual suspects when you are spiralling out of control. However, Alexis and Sonny did not feel these emotions like, dare I say, "normal" people especially when these so- called normal people are slipping into oblivion. They felt it too deeply, too strongly, too frequently for as long as they could remember or that is what they tell me. You see, there weren't always Sonny and Alexis. They were once Michael and Natasha, innocent and naïve. Michael and Natasha could not survive for long, they were weak, beaten down, abused, hurt and ultimately destroyed. But, a part of Michael and Natasha would always live in Sonny and Alexis and sometimes they would come out to play. _

Alexis checked in on Kristina to find Sam and Dante sitting by her side. When they saw her walk in, they saw an exhausted Alexis barely holding it together. It was Sam who spoke her first,

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Alexis, what is going on?" asked Dante

"It's Keifer. It was he who attacked Kristina. How did I not see it?" Alexis asked.

"KEIFER! Keifer did that to Kristina," Sam asked incredulously.

"Has he been arrested?" the detective asked

"They can't find him or his family. They are looking," Alexis responded blankly.

"I'm going to call the station to see what I can find out. Are you okay, Alexis?" Dante asked noticing the spaced out look on Alexis face.

Alexis felt the walls closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She needed to leave. She needed air. She couldn't focus on Kristina. Kristina. Kristina. Kristina. Sonny. Sonny.

"What? What? I need to get out of here. Can you stay with Kristina? I'll be back soon. Please stay with Kristina. Call me if anything changes."

"Mom, hold on," Sam implored. It was too late. Alexis had already left.

Sam and Dante were left to wonder what just happened. They had to do something. So, they did what they were told. They stayed with the Kristina, taking turns, and in between Dante called PCPD and all his contacts while Sam called the ace of cyberspace for information on Keifer Bauer and his family.

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

After leaving the hospital, Sonny wandered aimlessly without his guards or limo or anyone. He was just walking with no destination in mind. He was thinking, thinking about what Alexis had said, what Alexis did, what he did, what he said. He thought of his mother. He couldn't protect his mother from the abuse and now he couldn't protect his own daughter. He blamed himself for not being there for Kristina. She was his only daughter and he couldn't protect her or any of his children. Didn't he learn his lesson with Michael? No, he went ahead and shot his other son. He never learned. How many people had to die for him to learn? How many were sacrificed for him, his business, his interests? He thought of the people he lost. Over the years, he had lost count.

What happened to him? What happened to living for those who could not? How many promises had he made? How many had he broken? He thought of his children. Dante, a well brought up boy. No, he was a man, a respectable man on the right side of the law. Dante hated him. Sonny understood; he couldn't blame him. Then, there was Michael. He never had a normal childhood as much as Sonny, Jason and Carly tried. Nothing they did was enough. What had they done though? Nothing. Michael was going down a dangerous path now. He thought of Morgan. Still innocent and untouched. That was a fragile existence. Everything was fragile and with one wrong move, everything would crumble. Maybe it already had.

He didn't want to think of Kristina. She was lying there in the hospital. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how she was beaten, how she was abused, how he couldn't protect her. How many times was that now? He had lost count. It didn't stop. He found himself in front of a bar. He walked in and asked for a scotch. The bartender dutifully placed it in front of him.

He thought of his past mistakes. He thought of Alexis. What had she said to him? It was all a blur. He thought of all the women in his life. He had lost count. His life seemed empty with them. He had yearned for something that had eluded him all his life. He yearned for love, for safety that he had only felt that twice. Once with his mother and if he was honest himself, once with Alexis. After he lost his mother, he thought he had found it in Lily, Brenda, Carly and then Alexis came along. Life was different with her. He was himself. He laughed, he joked, he cooked, he talked, he requested, he sacrificed, and most of all he believed again. He became vulnerable; he opened his heart to her, who was kidding, he had given his heart to her. He told her about his childhood and she told him about hers. It was the first time they had ever spoken of it to anyone. She had challenged him, questioned him, berated him and even loved him all so that the little boy in him could grow to be a better man. She had almost succeeded. But fate had other plans for them.

He had destroyed everything and with that, he drained the scotch in one gulp. He made a few calls and called in a few a favours. He was going to find that kid. He ignored calls from Dante. He couldn't talk to him now. He had asked Bernie to keep updated about Kristina's state. Bernie had desperately asked him where he was, but he received no reply just an order to find Keifer. He asked for another scotch. It was going to be a long night.

**Cassadine Cemetery **

Alexis found herself walking away from the hospital thinking of Kristina. Alexis wondered how she could she have been blind to it all. Was she spending too many hours at work? Was she neglecting Kristina? Didn't she smother her enough? She was a lawyer. It was her job to protect the innocent. She vowed she would protect her children after Helena terrorized her. She had failed her own daughter.

She went to the only place that she could think of as peaceful. She went to the grave of her beloved younger sister, Kristina. Alexis stood there and thought of her sister and prayed for strength. She was the light at the end of the tunnel for Alexis. She had lost her, forgotten her and somehow, Jax found Kristina and brought her back into Alexis' life along with the tornado was Kristina. Kristina was a firecracker. She loved from her heart and she loved deeply. She was sweet, innocent and happy, untouched by the hell that Alexis grew up with. She forced Alexis to loosen up, have fun and believe again in love, life and second chances. She had opened up a world for Alexis that no one ever had. She had encouraged Alexis to pursue her relationship with Sonny. She had seen their connection long before they had and out of that came little Kristina. But Aunt Kristina did not live long enough to see her. With her death, came the eventual end of Sonny and Alexis.

It was Kristina's wish that Sonny and Alexis get together and raise their child. They were meant to be. She told Alexis to follow her heart. It pained Alexis to think that she could not do that for her sister. She could not look pass the mob lifestyle that had taken her sister. She couldn't forgive him for that. Kristina would have. Kristina did a lot of things that Alexis would never do or could ever do. But she was trying. And with Sonny, she had done something so radical. She fell in love with a mobster. He may have been the most infuriating man on the planet, but he was a good guy underneath the macho exterior. He was passionate and Alexis had felt for him what she had never felt for anyone. But good things don't last for long. She knew that. She learned that the hard way. She saw her mother being murdered. She saw her sister blow up before her. She and Sonny would not work. She may have been hard on him but it needed to be said. She hurt him and she knew it. It pained her when she told him he was not there for his children. It was easier than blaming herself. It was her fault that Kristina was beaten. She trusted Keifer. She let her guard down. She didn't believe them when they told her Keifer was no good. She was to blame not Sonny. It's not his fault. He was broken too, just like she was.

He lost his mother to abuse and her mother was murdered before her. Both helplessly watched and could do nothing. They promised they would do better, be better with their own families. They had lost Kristina and Courtney before they had a chance to fully know them. They both had a love-hate relationship with their brothers. Ric and Stefan were no more, but the scars were still there. How could they move on…how could they live? How did they even manage? They were just drifting.


	6. No Man Is an Island

**Chapter 6: **

**Somebody Told Me…No Man Is an Island **

_That is easy to believe especially if you have supportive family and friends. Not everyone is that lucky. And even if you are, the hard part is letting them in, trusting them and opening your life to them. Alexis and Sonny found this the hardest. Life had taught them early on that not everyone can be trusted, not everyone had their best interests at heart. But no matter how hard they tried, they slipped up and they did let people into their lives, some turned out to be a blessing and others turned out to be the devil themselves. I was lucky to be one of the former. _

Night turned into day. Kristina was still in coma. Alexis and Sonny were nowhere to be found. Sam and Dante waited and called. With no word from Alexis or Sonny, they took it upon themselves to tell Michael, Morgan and Molly before they heard it from the morning news.

Sam was to pick up Molly from her sleep over and the three Davis girls were to have Sunday brunch together and go shopping. Alexis had an out of town meeting. But today, while Dante sat with Kristina, Sam went to pick up Molly and bring her to the hospital to see Kristina. The always smiling Molly began crying as soon as Sam told her the news. Sam pulled her close and held her until the sobs subsided. It was times like this that Sam realized that Molly was just a little girl and not the adult she behaved as. Molly insisted on seeing Kristina no matter how battered she looked. Molly, gathering up all her strength, opened the door and was momentarily shocked to see Kristina. Sam thought it was best to take Molly away, but Molly held her ground and with a few tentative steps walked toward Kristina and gently grasped her hand with tears in her eyes. It was a heartbreaking scene. Dante and Sam moved outside so that Molly could have some time alone with Kristina, but they made sure to keep the door slightly ajar so that they could keep an eye on them.

"Have you tried calling Sonny again?" Sam asked

"Yeah. No answer. I think we should do something. Send out a search party or something," Dante replied sarcastically.

"Let's wait on that. I know them. They just need some time away. This is very hard for them. We need to tell Michael and Morgan."

"That would go a lot better if Sonny were here. Typical, not there when you need him."

Sam ignored him, "I think Jason should tell Michael and Morgan. He has known them since they were babies."

"Where is Jason? I thought he was out on some secret assignment for Sonny."

"That's what he told me. He should be back soon."

"Sam, we are not waiting for him. I will tell Michael and Morgan myself," Dante replied, taking control of the situation.

As Dante left, Sam's cell phone rang.

Dante left for Sonny's house since the boys were staying at his place. Carly and Jax were in the process of divorcing and Michael and Morgan didn't want to be a part of it. They were getting accustomed to having Jax in their lives and now once again, their mother decided she couldn't be with someone who lied. They weren't even sure what they were fighting about…Jerry, Kate, Sonny, Jason. Any time now there would be an attempt to get back with Sonny. That's what they always did and Michael and Morgan were caught in the middle. Carly had left for some time away while Jax focused on his business.

Dante arrived as the boys were finishing their breakfast. Morgan was happy to see him and Michael was making himself scarce. Dante stopped and without preamble, told them that Kristina was in the hospital and in a coma. He was faced with a barrage of questions from Michael who was silenced with one look from Dante while Morgan just stared at Dante. Michael and Dante both walked towards Morgan, but he stepped back and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. They both followed him up but he would not open the door. Dante and Michael slumped against one side of the bedroom door while Morgan did the same on the other side thinking of their sister.

In the solitude, Michael asked Dante all his questions and Dante seeing no reason to keep it from Michael, answered dutifully. Michael's reaction was similar to his own, anger and frustration. Anger that somebody could do something like that and frustration that he didn't do enough against Keifer. Michael knew he was a bad guy. Why didn't Kristina see that? Why didn't he push Kristina to see that Keifer was no good?

Dante was not prepared for Morgan's reaction. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He didn't know what to do. As a cop, when he had to tell families bad news, they would deliver the news and leave. This time it was his own family, his brother, his sister.

They sat there for a while before the door creaked open. It was enough for Michael and Dante to get on their feet and face Morgan, who stood there somber. He had obviously been crying but his face was washed to hide any traces.

There had been no discussions, no arguments, no requests, no are you okay, everything will be fine. They had understood each other perfectly. They would deal with this the best way they could. They all walked down the stairs in silence and into the car heading towards the hospital.

Michael and Morgan's reaction to seeing their sister had been similar to rest of the family. They spent time with her, they prayed and they wished she would just wake up. Molly and Morgan stuck together. Michael wandered the hospital alone. They were so caught up with their sister that they did not realize that Alexis and Sonny were not there. But Sam and Dante knew.

**Lake House**

Alexis awoke with a start. She was in her bed, in her room, in her house. She was having a bad dream, just a bad dream, but it seemed so real. She was about to get out bed to check on Kristina when she saw Diane walk into the room. Then it all came back to her.

It was not a dream. Kristina was in the hospital. She did fight with Sonny. She was at the Cassadine cemetery. She had been to see her sister. She was crying. She lay there on her sister's grave against the tombstone that read, Kristina Cassadine, Loving Sister & Friend. She couldn't stand up. She saw the sunrise. Despite the Gothic castle and the haunting surroundings, the sun rise had a cast a beautiful view of Spoon Island. Ivan, the Cassadine groundsman, had helped her and that's all she remembered. Diane filled in the rest of the blanks. Sam had called Diane hoping to find Alexis, to no avail. Diane called Alexis' cellphone and luckily, Ivan picked up telling her of Alexis' state. Diane rushed over and brought Alexis home. Alexis was in no state to see Kristina or do anything for that matter.

"Thank you Diane. I am fine now. I have to call Sam, she must be worried sick." Alexis said noticing the missed calls. How did she not notice them? "How could I do this? How could I just leave Kristina there alone?" Alexis asked tearfully.

Diane enveloped Alexis in a hug and replied, "Alexis, you needed some time to pull yourself together. You would have been no help to Kristina in that state. You were disorientated and crying and mumbling. Alexis, you were exhausted and it would have been worse if you stayed in the hospital. And Kristina is not alone. I just called Sam and she and Dante were there with Kristina through the night. She also said that they would be picking up Molly, Michael and Morgan and bringing them to the hospital."

"How is Kristina? Any change?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, Alexis," Diane replied, "How about you freshen up and I'll bring you up some breakfast and then we can go to the hospital."

"Thanks Di. Have you heard from Sonny?"

"No. Don't worry about him. Max will take care of it." Diane replied, omitting that they didn't know where exactly Sonny was and all of his men were looking for him. Diane was desperately waiting for Max's call about Sonny.


	7. Life Is a Series of Choices

**Chapter 7: **

**Somebody Told Me… Life is a Series of Choices**

_When I was a child my father used to say we are having spaghetti for dinner. As usual, I used to whine so, my father gave me an option: spaghetti or a vegetable platter mainly of broccoli. Well, some choice, I didn't care much for broccoli. I hate when they do that: they give you a choice that's not really a choice. Alexis and Sonny's lives seemed to be marred with choices that weren't theirs to make or rather, were made for them. And then, there were times when they did have a choice: to choose a different life, to choose a better version of themselves, to choose their truer half and to simply choose a happier future . I hope they make the right choice…there's a lot riding on this. _

Alexis had dressed in a pair of jeans and a light sweater and made her way to the hospital. She needed to be strong for her daughter and her family, now more than ever. She also needed to have a serious talk with Patrick and Robin about Kristina's condition and other options. She would need to call in a few other specialists. Patrick may be a good doctor, but she needed another opinion, several, in fact, if need be. Alexis was a woman on a mission.

And that was the woman Sonny was faced with as he made his way out of the hospital chapel, on his way to see Kristina. Alexis was just coming out of the elevator when their eyes met. Sonny had changed into a new suit, sporting a five o'clock shadow. He looked like he was nursing a hangover with the whole world on his shoulders.

In the last few hours, Sonny had stumbled out of the bar and headed for the apartment he kept in the city for times like this. It had been a while since he used the apartment. It held the barest of necessities a bed, change of clothes and some take out menus. He didn't want the boys to see him this way and he didn't want to face anyone or anything. But when he reached the apartment this morning, he was met by Max and Milo, who had looked visibly concerned. He waved them off, changed and made his way to the hospital.

Alexis was the first to speak, "You look tired." Sonny heard the unspoken question underneath her statement.

"So do you. And before you ask, I have not done anything to Keifer. We still can't find him," Sonny replied ending all further conversation.

They walked the rest of the way to Kristina's room in complete silence. The phrase "you could cut the tension with a knife" gained new meaning in those few minutes. But, it all dissipated when they looked into Kristina's room. It was indescribable. It was heartwarming. It was bittersweet. They stood in awe and watched their children, together in one room.

**Dante Falconeri**

Dante was the son he never knew he had.

**Samantha McCall**

Samantha was the daughter she thought she lost.

**Michael Quartermaine Corinthos**

Michael was the one that brought them together.

**Kristina Adella Davis Corinthos**

Kristina was the daughter that was born out of their love.

**Morgan Stone Corinthos**

Morgan was the son he had with the woman who had cost him the best thing in his life.

**Molly Davis Lansing **

Molly was the daughter she had with a man who promised her a life after Sonny.

Kristina had not woken up, but all her siblings were sitting around her. She had brought them together in one room. Epiphany must be having a fit having so many visitors in at one time. Molly and Morgan sat together, looking younger than they were. Samantha sat close to them. Michael held Kristina's hand. They were always close. Dante watched over them protectively from the corner in the room. This was the scene that greeted Alexis and Sonny who were trying to hold back the tears. For all the mistakes and disappointments, there were some blessings in their life.

"I am sorry."

"You were right."

Molly noticed them first, which was immediately followed by four pairs of eyes. Molly got up and rushed towards Alexis hugging her. She needed her mother now. Alexis noticed a subdued Morgan who was trying to hold it in and without a second thought, enveloped him in her arms. He didn't protest.

Sonny shared a weak smile with Michael, who hadn't moved from his place. Sam and Dante looked on warily. They didn't know what to do or say. Luckily, Alexis took control. After kissing Kristina's forehead, she finally looked towards Sam and Dante.

"Thank you both for staying with Kristina and looking after the three of them. I am sorry I wasn't here. I am fine now. And I think the two of you'll should go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am fine. I'm staying," Dante automatically replied.

"It was nothing, mom, but are you okay?"

Alexis giving Sam a hug replied, "I am fine Sam. Now go. I'll call you if anything changes." Sam took that as a cue to leave, but she would ask her mother for more details about last night when they were alone. She kissed Kristina and left.

Next, Alexis spoke to Dante. "I know you are cop and you are used the long hours, but you still need rest. It has been a long night, so please humour me and go home. I'll call you, if anything changes."

Dante was about to protest, but Sonny rejoined, "I know you don't think much of my opinion right now, but Alexis is right, go home and get some rest. We will be here with Kristina."

It seems they had spoken. Dante left, leaving the younger ones behind with Alexis and Sonny.

"How long have you been here with Kristina?" Alexis asked noticing the weary expressions on the younger faces.

"A couple of hours," Molly answered.

"I think you should go get some lunch, while I wait with Kristina."

"No, we can't do that. We want to stay with Kristina." Morgan replied.

"Yeah," Molly added.

"Honey, you've been cooped up here for a while, you must be hungry. I'll be here with Kristina. Go get some shakes or something. We will be right here waiting."

Michael who was silent during the exchange picked up on what Alexis said and added, "Yeah, Alexis is right, let's go for a walk." Begrudgingly, Molly and Morgan got up to leave. Alexis realized that she and Sonny would have to talk to Morgan and Molly soon about Kristina's condition and what caused it all. Sonny realized the same thing and volunteered, "I'll go with them."

Alexis turned her attention to her daughter and apologized to her for not being there last night and asked her to fight for herself and for her family. They needed her.

Meanwhile, Sonny ushered Michael, Morgan and Molly to the hospital cafeteria. They had simply refused to leave the hospital to go to Kelly's. They talked sparingly. They asked questions about Kristina, how it happened, why it happened, about whether they would go to school tomorrow. Sonny tried his best to answer, but in the end, all they got was that Alexis and Sonny would decide and have a talk with them soon. Michael, containing his anger, tried to distract them with more pleasant topics like baseball, movies and books. Morgan and Molly tried to appear interested while Sonny was grateful for Micheal's efforts. But, he was also concerned for Michael because when he and Sonny were alone, he had asked Sonny about what he intended to do with Keifer. Michael hoped that Sonny had taken care of things.

In the midst of watching the kids deal with this version of hell and thinking about the events of the last 36 hours, Sonny had finally made a decision, a few years late perhaps, but if he didn't do it now, he never would. He whipped his cellphone and made a call.

"Bernie, we need to talk."


	8. Don't Worry Be Happy

**Chapter 8:**

**Somebody Told Me…Don't Worry, Be Happy **

_I grew up believing that. I guess it was easy for me…I had a wonderful family, loving parents, great siblings…a normal childhood. The rest of my family didn't, but they were slowly starting to believe. _

Sonny had returned with the kids to find Alexis sitting with Kristina. Patrick was also there checking up on Kristina.

"Alexis, you have every right to obtain a second opinion, but they will tell you the same thing. It is not a hopeless situation. Being in a coma can be good thing, it will give Kristina's body a chance to heal. She has a suffered a serious trauma to her head and body, not to mention the psychological repercussions."

"When will she wake up?" Sonny interjected.

"I don't know yet. It's hard to tell. We will wait for a few more days and then do an MRI," Patrick replied.

"I read that people in a coma know what's happening around them, they can hear us, feel us. Is it true?" Molly asked, entering the conversation. Before Patrick could respond, Michael answered, "Its' true, when I was in a coma, I could hear bits and pieces of what was being said and what was happening and sometimes, I didn't know what was happening."

"Really, Michael ! That means Kristina knows we are here. She knows what's happening, we can talk to her and tell her to wake up," Morgan said in all his innocence.

"Michael is right, people in a coma do know what's happening around them and they do understand what is being said to them sometimes. But, it's not always the case," Patrick replied and after noticing the crestfallen look on Molly and Morgan, he added, "It wouldn't hurt if you talked to Kristina and asked her to wake up. It might help knowing that her family is right beside her waiting for her to wake up."

Alexis and Sonny walked Patrick out and asked him a few more questions away from the rest of the children,

"Is she in any pain?" Alexis asked.

"It's hard to tell, but she is on the pain medication, which will help," Patrick replied.

"How long will the coma last? Sonny asked

"Most comas last a couple of weeks. Sonny, Alexis, this is different from Michael's case. We have reason to believe that Kristina will wake up, I have to go, call me if anything happens," Patrick replied trying to offer some hope.

"Alexis we need to talk," Sonny said and noticing Alexis' wary look, he added, "It isn't about last night, but I wanted to ask where were you? Are you okay? This morning you said Sam and Dante stayed with Kristina last night."

"Sonny, I don't want to talk about last night. And, by the way, where did you go?"

"I was somewhere."

"Well ! So was I."

_The proverbial stalemate. _

"I don't want to fight with you, Alexis, so fine, let's talk about the kids then. Are we going to tell them how this happened? Michael already knows and Morgan and Molly were asking, I said I would ask you."

"I don't know what to tell them. They used to hang around Keifer too. I don't want to scare them any more. They are already glued to Kristina's side."

"I think we should just them tell the truth, Alexis. They should know what happened. They are older now and stronger. They have dealt with enough crap in their life already. It's time. We will help them deal with it."

Alexis looked up surprised at Sonny's words. It was the first time in a long time he was being the reasonable one, "Sonny, I don't think, I, myself can deal with it."

"So, what do we do, lie to them, hide it from them. You yourself said it, Alexis, they are older now, they know more. They will be able to handle this. We have to trust them," Sonny responded.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sonny Corinthos?" Alexis asked tersely.

Sonny gave her a helpless look and she knew he was right, "Fine, we'll tell them together."

Alexis and Sonny proceeded to tell Morgan and Molly about Keifer and Kristina's accident. They weren't surprised by it for some reason. They knew Keifer was no good for Kristina. It seems everyone knew except Alexis and Sonny.

The evening turned into night, Dante and Sam came back to the hospital and it was time for Morgan, Molly and Michael to head home. They were given a reprieve from school for the next day, but they still needed to be in bed. They had simply refused to go home and leave Kristina alone at the hospital. The fact that Alexis was going to stay with her for the night did nothing for them. If Alexis and Sonny were stubborn, their kids gave it a whole new meaning.

After much deliberation and cajoling, it was decided that they would have a sleepover, which seemed to entice Morgan and Molly. However, they had a condition of their own; they all wanted to be together, so everyone had to be a part of the sleepover. Alexis had guessed the true reason behind that … keep everyone in sight so nothing happens to anyone else. Who could blame them after everything that had happened? So, they all agreed.

They finally decided that Molly, Morgan, Michael, Sam and Dante would stay over at Alexis's house for the night while Alexis and Sonny would stay with Kristina. They decided to stay at Alexis' house because that was where Kristina's room was, so they would still have Kristina there, sort of, or at least that's how Morgan and Molly saw it. Sam, Dante and Michael had their objections but decided to put it aside for the sake of Morgan and Molly. Alexis and Sonny themselves didn't want to leave Kristina alone. They both wanted to stay with her since they had missed being with her the previous night.

Before they left, Sam grabbed her mother's hand and led her away from everyone else, who were left with surprised looks. Alexis had one of her own too, "Sam, what is going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to have a word with you privately."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I could ask you the same thing? What happened last night?"

"Sam, it was nothing, I just needed some time alone."

"Mom, we couldn't contact you, we didn't know where you were. What if something had happened to you?" Sam asked, her voice breaking.

"Honey, I am sorry, sorry that I worried you. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts."

"Mom, I know that this is hard for you, but I was so scared and worried, with what happened to Kristina and everything, I don't know…I am such a wreck."

"Honey, we are all scared, but we are in this together, if today is any indication of things to come," Alexis said taking Sam in her arms. "And one more thing, honey, you don't have to be strong all the time, we'll get through this."

"That's what we do," Sam replied wiping her tears, "So, what's up with you and Sonny? Where was he?"

"I don't know, but don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Mom, you don't have to be strong, all the time too, you know," Sam replied mirroring Alexis' previous advice

"I know. Thank you for taking care of Kristina yesterday and you did wonderful job today with the kids," Alexis said placing a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Dante and I are quite the team. I think we are going to need that team spirit to get through the sleepover."

"Just take care of each other."

"That's what we do. Don't worry."


	9. Family Matters

**Chapter 9:**

**Somebody Told Me…Family Matters **

_That was the first thing I ever learned. Family is the most important thing in the world. You protect your family, you fight for your family and you are always there for your family. You had to do for your family, not say, do! Talk is cheap, as my brother used to say. With our family history, it was a necessity to rely on each other because at the end of the day, that's all we had. Mom and Dad learned that the hard way. _

**GH Hallway:**

"Do you think we did right by our children? I mean the promises we made to protect them and give them a life, a childhood, different from ours."

"I don't know…I can't tell anymore. All the money and power in the world and my son hates me, my daughter is in the hospital, my son is on his way to the mob and I don't see the other one at all."

"There is still time."

"Is there?"

"Of course! There is. Kristina will wake up."

"They are good kids." Sonny contemplated, thinking of earlier today. "How did we get so lucky? I don't deserve them."

"Enough with the self pity, Sonny. They are good children especially today…around Kristina. Sam and Dante stepped up. Michael was there for Molly and Morgan. They are yours and mine and if you don't feel you deserve them, then do something about it. You are a good father, so start acting like one. I remember a time when nothing stopped Sonny Corinthos from getting what he wanted." With that dose of reality, Alexis left Sonny in the hallway and sat by Kristina.

"There was a time when I didn't get what I wanted, Alexis, what I needed the most…" Sonny whispered.

**The Lakehouse:**

"Morgan & Michael in the guest room, Dante in the other guest room, Molly in her room and I in my room. How does that sound?" Sam asked all those gathered in Alexis' living room. They had gone to collect Michael and Morgan's things for the night and Dante had joined them later.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you, Sam, please?" Molly pleaded.

"But you always sleep alone," Sam replied. She had plans tonight and needed Molly to sleep in her own bed.

"I know, but just for tonight." Molly begged and Sam gave in.

"What about dinner? I am starving. Where are the takeout menus?" Michael asked, knowing full well that that was the specialty in the Davis household.

"I want pizza."

"Chinese!"

"Pizza, no mushrooms or anchovies."

"Whatever"

"Kelly's"

Michael ordered a bit of everything with plenty of leftovers. Dinner was a somber affair, everyone feeling the absence of Kristina and the exhaustion of the day. They all turned in early except Sam and Dante, who had a few plans of their own.

They were sitting across the dinner table talking strategy and exchanging information about Kristina. Alexis was happy for the time being to leave this to the PCPD while Sonny and his people were coming up with nothing, which left Dante and Sam.

"I was to meet Spinelli later. He said he had some info, but I told him to come here instead." Sam started.

"The PCPD isn't doing much. I hate to say it, but they are looking at this as just another domestic abuse case, but if that was the case why would the whole family just disappear off the face of the Earth." Dante replied.

"And you can't just disappear into thin air, there is always a trail. Believe me, I know. We are missing something."

"Could Sonny or Alexis be the target? What better way to get to them, then through their children?"

"So, what about Molly, Michael, Morgan or us for that matter?"

"I don't know."

"Greetings Fair Samantha & The Duplicitous Detective" Spinelli entered with a smile for Samantha and a dirty look for Dante, which was promptly ignored.

"What have you got, Spinelli?" inquired Dante, trying to be civil.

"How is Kristina?"

"The same, did you get anything?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Well, not a lot. There isn't a lot of information out on the Bauers and I have tried everything. He is a businessman of some sort, family business with lots of money and connections. He married money also. His wife Melinda comes from old money and they have son, Keifer."

"That's it!" Dante asked incredulously.

"Spinelli, that can't be it." Sam asked, equally surprised.

"I know, I have tried everything and that's all there is. All of his information is virtually erased and I can't seem to hack it. But, Warren Bauer's name has come up with something called TPTB. I did some research and it is an elite and mysterious organization with ties to mobs, corporations, the government and other shady organizations. Not much is known about them."

"I have never heard of them" Sam offered.

"Probably not, they are highly convoluted…it is hard to tell who is in or out, but they do have big backers." Dante clarified.

"Warren Bauer could be a part of it; that would explain how all information about him is non-existent. How he has disappeared off the face of the Earth" Spinelli added.

"So, what we do?" Sam asked

"I have a friend in the WSB. I'll call her later, she might know something."

"How about you call her now?" Sam suggested impatiently.

Dante flipped out his phone and made the call.

"Hey Gianna, Dante here, bad time?"

"Nah. Just a sec." Dante could hear people yelling in the background, traffic, rustling, doors closing, just chaos, typical Gianna.

"I'm back. Falconerri! What's up? Haven't heard from you in a while?"

"Where are you?"

"You know better than that Falconerri! It's classified. What can I do for you?"

"I need some info on Warren Bauer and TPTB."

"TPTB, that's serious stuff…there isn't a lot of information on them."

"I know that's your standard line, Gianna, this is important. Please, it's for my sister."

"Sister!" There was some muttering and then silence.

"You okay, Gianna?"

"Yeah…uhm…I'm fine. Since when do you have sister?"

"A lot has changed in the last couple of months. It's been good, bad and mostly crazy. Besides that's personal. I thought you said no personal stuff between us. If you insist, I'll have to fill you in some time soon…maybe dinner?"

"Is that a date, Falconerri? You know the rules."

"One day soon…You can't keep saying no"

"I wouldn't count on it"

"We'll see. So what about the information? Warren Bauer & TPTB"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll need some time."

"No problem, just hurry, my family depends on it."

"Hang in there, Dante. It will all work out."

"Thanks Gianna. I hope so. Take care wherever you are. Don't forget our date." Dante replied, hanging up leaving Gianna wondering, "What date? Dante! You there?"


	10. The Whole is Greater than the Sum of its

**Chapter 10: **

**Somebody Told Me …The Whole is Greater than the Sum of its Parts**

_This has never been truer than with my own family. We were great on our own, but when we came together, we were a force. Nothing could beat us; they sure tried, but failed. It took us a long time to come together, after many trials and tribulations, but we did, slowly but surely. _

**FEW DAYS LATER:**

"Anyone want to try my Spanish omlette?" Dante asked

"Shouldn't we wake up Sam?" Michael asked.

"Yours? Hey I helped you make it," Morgan interjected.

"Pass the syrup," Molly requested.

"Nah, she'll be up soon. She was at the hospital last night." Dante replied

There they were, Molly, Morgan, Michael and Dante having breakfast in Alexis' kitchen. Alexis' house had become the central zone since the day of Kristina's attack. This was where they spent most of their time now, apart from Kristina's hospital room. It was hospital and then home and today, they would add school into the mix. Alexis and Sonny had decided that it was time for Michael, Morgan and Molly to get back to their routine which included school. It had taken a bit of convincing and negotiating, but it was decided that they would go to school, visit with Kristina and then go home to finish homework. Morgan and Michael insisted on staying at Alexis' so they would be close if anything happened. Sam and Dante volunteered to keep an eye on them, since Alexis and Sonny had spent the last few nights with Kristina. They only ever left her side to eat, shower and change into clean clothes.

"So, who needs a ride to school?" Michael asked.

"You guys are going to be driven there," Sam said walking in.

"That's not fair!"

"Take it up with your dad, Michael."

"That's what he said and for once, I agree with him, at least until we know what we are up against." Dante put in.

"Are we ever going to find who is responsible for this, between dad's connections and your police department, we should be able to nail this guy to the wall."

"We are working on it."

"Yeah, that's all I hear."

"Guys, Max is here," Molly quickly added, before things got out of hand between Michael and Dante.

After the kids had left, Sam and Dante caught up. It seems they had taken over. Alexis and Sonny were always with Kristina, hoping for some miracle, slowly pulling away from everyone and everything.

"Gianna found out some information about the Bauers, but it seems everything is very hush-hush, which seems odd because Gianna is quite connected with the WSB. The only thing she could tell me was that a Warren Bauer is working for some Russian organization…"

"Russians, who specifically?" Sam asked thinking of Helena. She had heard enough stories about her from Lucky and Nikolas.

"Why? Does that mean anything? The organization is highly dangerous and they are heavily involved in the European underworld."

"Alexis' family is originally from Russia."

"I though they are Greek."

"They are, but during the revolution, they moved to Greece and that's where they have been, I think."

"So, how does that connect to Kristina? Was she a target? What about you or Molly or Alexis."

"Is that all you got from your contact?"

"Yeah, that's all she would tell me, it seems she was holding back something…I don't know…it's not like her. She seemed to think this was very strange. She mentioned someone by the name of Dmitry Ivanov. Why did you ask me who specifically? Do you know something?"

"Well, Helena Cassadine has never hidden the fact that she hates my mother. She even tried to kill her."

"Uh, Sam, don't you think you should have mentioned this earlier?"

"Relax, Dante, everyone knows about Helena. I am pretty sure my mom or Mac or Nikolas or even Sonny has checked up on this. It's not a secret, the whole of Port Charles knows about this. Anyway, it doesn't seem like Helena's style."

"Helena's style?"

"It's complicated," Sam replied.

"Of course it is." Dante was beginning to finally realize that nothing is as simple as it appears in Port Charles especially its citizens.

"I spoke to Lucky and he doesn't think it is Helena, neither does Nikolas."

"Okay, I'll talk to Nikolas and find out more about this Russian connection."

"I'll talk to Spinelli. Do you think we should tell Alexis about this?"

"I say we wait until we have more information."

Alexis had decided to come home for the afternoon or rather she was sent home by an insistent Sam. She was to take a nice long bath and maybe even a nap. Sam would stay with Kristina along with the kids who were to come after school.

"What are you doing home? I thought you would be with Morgan and Molly? Alexis asked Michael, who had just walked in from school.

"I'll probably go in later. So, how are you holding up?"

"Hanging in there. I just want her to wake up. How are you doing?"

"I am so sick of all this…first me and now Kristina. It's so damn frustrating."

"I know Michael, but Kristina is a strong girl. She'll come through. She has to." Alexis pleaded

"Why haven't we found that son of b**** yet? Michael demanded.

"Michael! Mind your language."

"Sorry, Alexis, but I am so just angry right now that I could kill him for what he did to Kristina"

"I know Michael. What he did to Kristina was … unforgiveable… abuse is unacceptable and once the PCPD find him and I'll make sure he rots in jail for the rest of his life."

"What is Dad doing about this? Is he doing anything about it? I know he isn't because if he was, the guy would be dead by now. Dad's just doing nothing."

"Michael, what do you want him to do? He is still coming to grips with what happened to Kristina. We all are."

"No, Alexis I want you to do something."

"Me! What do you want me to do?"

"Tell him Alexis, he'll listen to you?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him to fight for Kristina. This is breaking him. Tell him to find Keifer and kill him and his entire family. I want revenge."

"Michael!" Alexis pleaded.

"He always listens to you…You are the most important thing to him…I have spoken to Jason and Jax. They told me about your past with Dad and how my mom ruined it, how they all ruined it. I remember Alexis, the time you fought for me. How you fought for my best, during the custody battles when I had a million dads…I don't remember the details but I remember you and my dad together. He was always happy with you. He was different around my mom."

"Michael, that's not really what you want. You don't what to take someone's life… I know how you feel…you are angry, you feel helpless…"

"No, I want to hurt Keifer just as much as he hurt Kristina, you, me and everyone … I want him to die"

"You can't just starting killing people … you can't become a mob-"

"What, a mobster? Is that what you were going to say? But, that is exactly what I have become… a mobster…a monster…a criminal. I have become one of those guys…"

"Michael, listen to me," Alexis took Michael's face in her hands, "You are good kid, and you have been a great brother to Kristina. You want Kristina to wake up and she will wake up whether we get Keifer or not. You have been through a lot…you will get through this, Kristina will get through this. We will all get through this." Michael's arms reached out and pulled Alexis into a hug.

"You know sometimes I think that you keeping Kristina away from all this was the best thing you ever did. I wish my mom had done that."

"Michael, your mom loves you and so does your father."

"I know, but I just wish she had chosen to walk away from dad so we could have had a safe life or if he had given up the business. I know I would have raised hell as a child if I was away from dad, but at least I wouldn't feel this way."

"Michael, I know you are getting older and you are realizing that life isn't easy and every choice has its consequences. I know you might think that keeping Kristina away from Sonny kept her safe and it might have, but she lost so much time with her father and so did Sonny. Sometimes, I regret that decision and at times like this, I am glad. But this had nothing to do with your Dad's business or my family's connections."

"I know, Kristina often wished she had a relationship with dad like I did, but I don't think she realizes the hell we get to go through with the guards, the constant fights, the moves, the drama. I love my dad and I know he loves me, but his life, the violence, the guards…I wish I had a normal childhood. I wish I didn't feel like this."

"Sometimes, I forget, of all the people involved, you have been here right from the beginning. Michael, I am afraid for you… the road you are going down… you can be so much so more than this and I know your father, or Carly don't want this for you either. You might end up in jail or even worse dead…what then?"

"Then, maybe they should have been better parents. Maybe AJ should have raised me or Jason or even you or the Quartermaines?"

"Where is this all coming from, Michael?"

"I don't know, I guess I am just realizing that my life is complicated …for all the people who love me and have done things for me …it's still so …I don't know."

"You can't blame your parents for everything, Michael, they are human too. I don't think you know much about your father's past…don't be too hard on him. He is still human and he loves you. Maybe you should talk him and tell what you feel."

"I'll see"

"You know Michael; you have talked a lot about your past, your life, the choices made for you. So, why don't you make the right choices now? You can change all of that ... take control of your life. Do the right thing. Believe me, there is nothing more satisfying that taking your life in your own hands and living it to its fullest. What about college? A job?

"Thanks for the talk Alexis; I am sorry for yelling and dumping all of this on you."

"You're welcome, Michael and remember, I am always here for you."


	11. Life is a Game that Must be Played

**Chapter 11:**

**Somebody Told Me…Life is a Game that Must be Played**

_Sometimes all you want to do is crawl under a rock and forget about everything. Try as we may, we can never escape. There are always things that come back to haunt us. We think we will learn from our mistakes and sometimes we do and other times, we just hope. _

"Hey Uncle Sonny, what are you doing here? Is Kristina awake? If she is, mom would have called. So, she isn't awake, but then who's with Kristina? Morgan is doing his homework, Michael is in his room, Dante is on his way here, Sam is on the phone with Spinelli and Mom is…" Molly rambled as she walked into the kitchen.

"With Kristina," Sonny replied reveling in how much Molly reminded him of Alexis. She was her daughter through and through.

After Molly had caught her breath, she asked, "So, Uncle Sonny, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kristina and mom?

"Well, I was going to stay over, but your mom told me to go home and have dinner with you guys, so here I am."

"She told you and you listened. That's a first!"

"Don't be a smarty-pants. I saw her reasoning and came to the conclusion that she was right," Sonny casually replied. What was he saying?

"In other words, you lost the argument," Molly replied cheekily.

"What argument? We do not have arguments. We discuss. So, how do you know we had an argument?" Sonny finally relented.

"Because it's you and mom and you always have "discussions" and you are both very stubborn, but mom always wins. So, what are you making for dinner?"

"Pasta with my famous marinara sauce, garlic bread and a green salad," Sonny replied proud of himself. It had been a long time since he was in the kitchen.

"What about dessert?" Morgan entered, eyeing all the groceries. It had been a while since they had had a home cooked meal, all they seemed to be eating lately was takeout and microwaveable food.

"New York style cheesecake"

"You made cheesecake?" Molly asked surprised. Her eyes were getting big as saucers.

"No, I got it delivered. I didn't have time. But I can make it."

"Uh-huh!"

"So, you guys wanna help with dinner?"

Two enthusiastic yeses later, Morgan, Molly and Sonny got started on dinner. They regaled Sonny with their stories of the last few days about breakfasts, school projects, friends, their time with Kristina and he taught them how to cut vegetables, when to take out the pasta, his secret ingredient in the famous sauce. Sonny had enjoyed this time with the kids. Maybe Alexis was right.

Dinner was a quiet affair; all feeling the absence of Alexis and Kristina. Molly and Morgan carried the conversation along with Sam. Dante seemed preoccupied and Michael was fairly quiet, taking in the scene before him, dinner at Alexis' with a family. Dante volunteered to take a plate to Alexis, but before he left, he spoke to Sam.

"So, I got the gory details about the Cassadines. Talk about intense and crazy."

"What did you find about Dmitry Ivanov?" she asked.

"How do you know about Dmitry Ivanov?" Sonny demanded to know. He had just been kicked out of the kitchen after Michael had insisted that he, Morgan and Molly would clean up. Sonny was to go get some sleep since those were Alexis' orders.

Dante and Sam were surprised to find Sonny barging into their conversation.

"How do you know Dmitry Ivanov?" Dante demanded settling his steely gaze on Sonny. Like father, like son.

"What are you guys up to? Why are you looking into Ivanov?" Sonny asked again.

"Can you both please get over it and tell me who Dmitry Ivanov is?" Sam cut in, trying to keep the conversation on track.

Sonny decided to speak first, "He came to me a few weeks asking me to sell my territory in Port Charles. He was offering me quite a lot of money for it. But, he seemed dangerous, works for CBA or something. They are very well connected in Europe, apparently. At least that's was Spinelli tells me."

"Why are we talking about this?" Sonny asked impatiently.

"Because Warren Bauer's name has come with TPTB, actually, that's the only place his name has come up," Sam answered.

"CBA is the Russian branch of the TPTB, from what I have gathered," Dante added.

"Why don't you ask Spinelli to look into it?"

"We have. He came up with nothing. All this info is from Dante's friend at the WSB"

"The WSB? That is weird."

"Why?"

"Because around the same time when Ivanov was offering to buy me out, there was a WSB agent who was sniffing around. According to the Spinelli, Ivanov works with a very dangerous Russian syndicate branch that wants to set up shop in the U.S.; he offered me a lot of money since we are in a strategic location…I know what you are thinking Sam. I thought about Helena too, but I have checked up on her. It doesn't look like she is involved, at least directly." Sonny explained.

"That's what my sources are saying as well. I take it you are not selling?" Sam inquired.

"That's good. I would like to get in touch with Gianna and ask her about this WSB agent," Dante answered for him.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, you see Bernie has already started negotiations…"Sonny started.

"Negotiations for what?" Sam asked, her mind already wandering to how they were going to get Keifer.

"I am getting out of the business and have decided to sell…"

"You are getting out?" Dante asked incredulously.

"What? When did this happen? " Sam asked equally shocked.

"A few days ago…I guess some things are more important" Sonny answered relived, finally able to tell someone.

"You can't just walk away…" Dante interrupted. He always wondered how his father got into the business and if he would ever be able to get out of it. He had to give him some credit for trying to change things. I guess seeing your children suffer may have changed that.

"My people are working on it…if I can hold on to my legitimate holdings and assure protection for my family, I can get out of it. Don't worry about it. But, where does Kristina fit into all of this?" Sonny asked.

"It might be just a coincidence, Keifer is a bastard and Bauer is working for the TPTB. They might have targeted Kristina since she is your daughter and Alexis' daughter, that's where the Cassadine angle comes in. They might have wanted to send you a message." Sam answered going into private investigator mode.

"I don't think you should sell it to this Ivanov guy. He is involved with CBA," Dante mused.

"But he might be our way in to find out more about Bauer and his connection to the TPTB. The CBA seems to be our only connection. We don't know anyone else who knows anything about this," Sam replied.

"I am not sure what needs to be done, Bernie has started looking into negotiating my exit from the … business," Sonny said.

"As much as I am all for you for going legitimate…you have to call Bernie and stop the negotiations or stall them, until I can speak with the WSB." Dante asked his father and without waiting for a reply, he left.

"I can't do that," Sonny whispered.

"So, does anyone know about this?" Sam asked Sonny.

"No, not yet. I have decided to keep under wraps until everything is settled."

"Why the change?"

"It was time. These last few days, I spent my time with my children, actually spent time with them and it felt good. It had been a long time. "

"They know you love them, Sonny. You are a good father."

"It's not good enough. I need to put them first. I need to fix all of this. Yeah, I know, I can't make Kristina wake up, but I can change my relationship with my children and the people I have hurt." Sonny replied thinking of the one person who meant the world to him and yet, he had hurt her the most.

"Have you told Alexis?"

"No. You know, Sam, I want to thank you for everything that you've done in the last couple of days. I know you and Dante have been picking up the slack with the kids and I am grateful for all that you have done. I am also sorry for all the grief I gave you when you were with Jason."

"Jason and I are no longer together, which might be for the best. It wasn't the same the second time around. We are different people…So, is Jason getting out too?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"I hope he does, so he can be a proper father to Jake. Everyone deserves that and just for the record, you are Kristina's father, Molly's uncle and will always be a part of their lives and in turn, mine. I hope we can get past all the stuff that has happened."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened between you and my mother?"

"When?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not. It's the same thing all over. We just seem to be …"

"We are all done." Molly entered interrupting Sonny.

"Where's Dante?" asked Morgan.

Dante stood outside watching Alexis with Kristina. She as so calm, serene almost. He wanted to interrupt but instead he stood outside listening. He knew he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't help himself. Alexis was telling her a story of the day Kristina was born. How beautiful she was, how she beat the odds, how she was so happy to have another baby girl. A baby girl she would have the chance to raise and love with all her heart. She told her how she was named for her sister, Kristina. She told her how she scared she was keeping her away from her father, how scared she was someone would take her. She told her of the custody battle with Ned, of a butler named Dotson. She had laughed over that, so had he. She told her of the time she said her first word, the first time she sat up, the first time she stood up and some of the things she had missed. She apologized with a few tears for not being there and then she smiled again when she started telling her about her attempts to cook their first grown up breakfast. The mess they had made in the kitchen. She told her of her own mother, all the good memories she had of. Dante remembered what Nikolas had told him earlier about Helena killing Kristen in front of Alexis. How do you even walk away from something like that? He had seen enough death and violence on his job, but to see your own family. Maybe he was seeing it with his family. She talks about when Molly was born in a train wreck or something, how Kristina was a good big sister always looking out for Molly. She talked about how Sam came into their lives and how they became the Davis girls. She was smiling radiantly at her daughter. Dante couldn't help but in awe of this wonderful woman in front of him. He had seen Alexis in court a few times as a prosecutor and a defense lawyer and he knew she was force to be reckoned with, but many people didn't get a chance to glimpse the woman she was or even better the mother she was. He wondered how she and his father ever got together.

"Hey you. How long were you out there? Sorry I didn't see you," she had interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, not long. I just came to see you and bring you some food," he replied.

"Food?"

"Yeah, Sonny came by your house and made dinner. Molly and Morgan insisted that we all have dinner together. It seems only you and Kristina were missing. How is she doing?"

"Yeah, no change, but Patrick is optimistic and so am I," she replied. "I am glad you are here, maybe you can spend some time with Kristina."

"I was hoping to, you know, I was an only child for a long time. I always had lots of cousins but to have a sisters and brothers of my own is a nice feeling."

"Well, I hope you have a lifetime to get them know better," she replied thinking of her own sister and brother. "You know, Sonny may be a lot of things, but he makes the pasta I have ever had," she says as she digs into the plate Sonny has prepared.

"Yeah, it's not bad; Molly and Morgan helped him too"

"That's great! I heard you and Morgan have perfected the art of breakfast, at least according to Molly."

"I know my way around a kitchen."

"I'm sure you do, just like Sonny. That's a very good quality in a man."

"Not you too?"

"What?"

"My mom's been on my case about finding a good girl and getting married."

"I didn't say anything, anyways, my track record with marriage have been spotty at best. Listen to your mother, she is a smart woman."

"So are you. Maybe you just need to find the right man."

"It's not that easy," she replied with a sad look in her eyes. He had noticed.

"You sound like you already found someone," he hoped.

"Please don't start your matchmaking too. I've had enough with Molly and this one over here," she replied, pointing to Kristina, with a smile on her face.

"Who did she set you up with?" Dante playfully asked.

"Your boss"

"Mac?" Dante asked incredulously.

"Yeah"

"The police commissioner and the DA; crime fighting duo… It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have anyone?"

"No, not yet," he replied mysteriously. "I am working on it," he said acknowledging Alexis' confused look.

"Well, good luck, hope you have better luck than I do," Alexis said. She kissed Kristina's forehead and left with her dinner, while Dante stayed in with Kristina. In that time, she called her other two girls to wish them a good night and she made one last call to Sonny. They had talked about Michael. She gave him the heads up about their talk earlier and he had told her about his time with the kids. That's all they had talked about…the kids; it was the only safe topic now.

"Alexis, can I talk to you about Kristina's attack?" Dante had asked about an hour later.

"Did you find anything?" she asked eagerly.


	12. You Have the Right to Remain Silent

Thanks for all the comments, reviews, and subscriptions. I have a vision of where I want this story to go, and I am having a bit of trouble getting there. So, forgive my tardiness. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12:

**Somebody Told Me…You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted, and used against you.**

_Most upstanding citizens of the world don't often hear the Miranda rights but in our case that is commonplace. At least it used to be. Sonny has heard those words far too many times to count; Alexis had defended people, who heard these words, in the name of the truth and justice. _

"You are getting out? When were you going to tell me that?" Alexis had burst into her living room with Dante on her heels. Before following Alexis out, Dante had made sure to find someone Alexis trusted, someone like Bobbi, to sit with Kristina just in case, otherwise, he would have to deal with Alexis and that's was not something he was looking forward to under the circumstances.

Sonny was in the living room talking with Michael and Sam had just come down from putting Morgan and Molly to bed.

The only other person shocked by the proclamation was Michael, who again reiterated, "You are getting out?"

After getting his bearings in order, Sonny replied, "Yeah, I am working on it. Nothing is set in stone, yet and I wasn't going to tell anyone until I was closer to knowing if it was at all possible," Sonny finished the sentence with a pointed look at Dante. He also added, "By the way, who is with Kristina?"

"Bobbi," Dante succinctly replied.

"When did you decide this?" Alexis asked pacing.

"A few days ago…I felt it was time." Aren't you happy about it? I thought you of all people would be happy about this. This is what you have always wanted."

"You can't just walk out…it's not done that way, especially at a time like this. There is so much to consider." Alexis replied.

"I will still protect my children. I will still have parts of my busi-"

"Your business be damned, Sonny, Kristina is in a hospital and the person who did this to her is still on the run…and what about retaliation from the other families, enemies, whatever they are called these days?"

"You told me to leave it alone and let the police do their job, why are you so against this decision?"

"I am not against this decision! I just want to make sure you understand what you are getting into. I want to know why? Why now? After all this time, you've had so many brushes with death and not to mention the law. Why now? Besides you can't just walk out. You need a plan. This takes time. This is so typical of you, you know, act now, and think later. What Sonny wants; Sonny gets."

"That's not fair and you know it. How the hell does this sound selfish? I know what I am doing and you, more than anyone else in this world, should know that too."

"What about the kids? Besides, you can't just walk out of the thing, there are repercussions," Alexis asked, confused about her feelings regarding this change.

"Alexis, what is it exactly that is bothering you about this decision? Is it because you weren't involved in it or because you can't see me as anything other than a common thug?" Sonny asked, his temper getting the better of him.

"How dare you? You should know better than that. I have always thought more of you than you think or ever thought of yourself."

"So what's the problem?"

Alexis wasn't sure how to answer the question. A part of her always wanted Sonny to get out and lead a better life, a life without violence and as much as she abhorred violence and guards, her daughter was in the hospital. She would need his protection. She would need him to be ruthless. She was willing to do to do anything to protect her kids even if it meant bending her principles. She needed whoever was out there to get them that they were protected by Sonny. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Instead, she replied, "You could be killed."

"That only happens in the movies," Sonny replied.

"Will you be serious for once?"

"I am being serious…this is probably the one good decision I'll ever make in my life."

"Why now, Sonny? Why can't you wait until Dante's connection from the WSB gives us a better idea? And why this Russian, Ivanov? We don't know anything about him. How can we trust him?" Alexis continued with a barrage of questions.

"This isn't about trust. I am going with Ivanov. This is the best deal out there."

Alexis looked Sonny straight in the eye and demanded, "What aren't you telling me, Sonny?"

"Nothing." He knew better and so did she.

"Sonny, I know you are not telling me something and it would make my a life a lot easier if you and I were on the same page right now because I don't think I can fight anymore. So, please tell me Sonny," Alexis pleaded.

"Ivanov promised me Keifer," Sonny replied to the utter amazement of everyone in the room.

"What?" Alexis, Dante and Sam asked in unison.

"In addition to buying me out of the business, Ivanov promised me Keifer," Sonny replied. The dead or alive question hung in the air.

Alexis was the first to recover, "So, this is about revenge; getting out of the business was about revenge."

"How does he know where he is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know and I didn't ask because I don't care and I just want Keifer," Sonny replied.

"How can you trust him?" Dante demanded.

"I can't but right now this is the best shot we have at finding Keifer. And this isn't about revenge, Alexis."

"The hell it isn't," Alexis shot back.

"I decided to get out of the business because it was the right thing to do, because of the kids, because of you," he paused still holding her gaze. "Because it felt like it was time. I can't do this anymore. I can't see my kids in the hospital or dodging bullets for the rest of their lives. Ivanov giving me Keifer just sweetened the deal. I hadn't even thought about it, but we weren't making progress on anything before, so I decided to take it," Sonny answered trying to explain himself.

"Sonny, I know you love your children and you want to do right by Kristina but making a deal with this guy in Kristina's name isn't right, for anyone, there are no guarantees," Alexis tried reasoning with Sonny.

"Alexis, I am getting out of the business," Sonny said with finality.

"What took you so long?" Michael inquired, catching Alexis and Sonny's attention, who up until that point were oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"I agree with Michael," Morgan interrupted. Alexis, Sonny, Dante, Sam and Michael all looked toward the top of the stairs to see Morgan and Molly clad in their pajamas.

"Me too," Molly chimed in. Morgan and Molly had awoken to Alexis' very noisy entrance and now were watching an interesting scene unfold in their living room.

"Morgan. Molly. Bed. Now." Sonny ordered.

"How long were you up there?" Alexis asked uncertain. She wasn't sure they should have spoken about this in front of them.

"Long enough," Morgan replied, "this calls for a celebration."

Before anyone could respond, Max knocked on the door with Bernie right behind him.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" Bernie asked, and after noticing the presence of others in the room, he added, "In private."

"Is everything okay with Kristina?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Sonny, I need to speak to you in private. Now." Bernie added with urgency in his tone. Alexis noticed it too and offered them her office down the hall.

**Molly's Bedroom**

"Sweet dreams, honey" Alexis said while tucking Molly into bed after a long day and an especially an eventful night.

"They will be especially sweet, mom, now that Uncle Sonny is getting out. Now if only Kristina wakes up. Tomorrow I am going to spend some time with Kristina and tell her the good news. "

"Molly, I don't want you to think about Uncle Sonny's business." Alexis told Molly truthfully. She still wasn't sure what to make of Sonny's decision to get out of the business. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Molly about it. There were so many things going on that they didn't need to deal with this right now. It was so typical of Sonny to be rash and just act without thinking of the consequences and how this would affect everyone.

"Why mom? It's common knowledge. You always said that I could talk to you about anything so, I am. Did Dr. Drake say anything about Kristina?"

"He is very hopeful. I hope he is right."

"He is mom. Have a little faith.

"Thanks sweetie." Alexis tucked Molly into bed and checked in on Morgan and Michael who were already asleep, so she made her way downstairs to further talk to Sonny, when she heard a heated exchange between Sam and Dante.

"Why can't you give him a little credit?"

"Too little, too late. Besides, he can't make a deal with this guy. Why is he so stubborn?"

"At least he got something on Keifer, which is a lot more than we have."

"He is talking about revenge and selling out to TPTB, that is completely against what he needs to do," Dante was having a very time understanding what Sonny was trying to do.

"At least he is trying," Sam interjected, equally confused about Dante.

"Were you so forgiving of Alexis when you found it she was your mother? It takes time and the weird part is that I don't even care that Sonny left me because that's what happens. I didn't expect much from him."

"You are lying. Every child wants their parents' love and validation no matter who they are. Alexis and I had our problems and we still do, but we are working through them."

"How long did it take and how many mistakes later did you'll forgive each other. I have heard things, Sam, it wasn't pretty, so please don't talk to me about Sonny. We don't even know if it is a good idea. If he stays in, we could use it to our advantage."

"You just want to use him to bring down this organization. What about Kristina?"

"This is about Kristina. You're right. I don't care much for Sonny right now. What he represents is everything I am against. This is about the law. "

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough. He can't get out yet." It was at this time that Alexis interrupted them before this escalated.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing," they both replied in unison.

"In that case, can we table this discussion until tomorrow? It has been a long day and I need to speak to Sonny and I need one of you to go to the hospital to sit with -." Before she could finish her sentence, all that could be heard was an anguished cry from Sonny and the sound of glass breaking.


	13. Death is Only the Beginning

Chapter 13:

**Somebody Told Me… Death is Only the Beginning **

_Alexis and Sonny had seen enough death in their lives from their families to friends to complete strangers. Alexis saw her mother's throat being slit in front of her eyes. Sonny had seen death everyday in his business. Every death had cost them a little part of their lives. However, they were still young …_

**Queen of Angels Church, Port Charles **

Everyone in Port Charles was in attendance. All clad in black. No one had seen this coming, and yet, it was inevitable. Security was tight. There were cops guarding every entrance and exit.

Sonny sat with Michael and Morgan in the front pew on one side of the church. Behind them, Alexis sat with Sam, clutching her hand while Molly held her other hand. The other side of the church consisted of various members of the Quartermaine family led by Edward. So much of their great family had been lost. Edward thought of Lila. Monica thought of Allan, AJ and Emily. She had lost her family. She looked over to Elizabeth sitting beside her thinking of her son and grandson. Tracy and Luke were also there. Luke came to respect his former ties while Tracy was dragged there by Ned, who had flown in for the funeral. How could he not? So much had gone wrong with their family from generation to generation.

Robin and Patrick were also in attendance. Robin who had been right from the beginning looked at the casket and was visibly shaken. She had managed to get a hold of Brenda who had flown in immediately. Mac sat beside them along with Spinelli and Maxie. Mac knew that this day would come. It was only a matter of time. How many times had he tried to change the city of Port Charles?

As everyone was contemplating this sudden loss in their lives, the minister walked up to the altar and started the memorial service. The minister started praying for the soul of Jason Morgan, formerly Jason Quartermaine.

It had been one week since Bernie came in with the devastating news that Jason Morgan had been killed. It was not a mob hit, but a motorcycle accident. He was hit by an eighteen wheeler trailer in the middle of night. The authorities suspected no foul play, however, this was Jason Morgan, professional hitman. There are usually no accidents in this business.

Sonny was completely lost. He had lost the only person in his life that had been there for him for most of his life in the business and in the family.

Sam had lost a lover, a man who had loved her despite her past.

Michael had lost his uncle, a father figure, a man who had put him before everyone else.

That night had passed fitfully. Bernie believed they were under attack and had heightened security at the Lakehouse and the hospital. He also increased the protection for Elizabeth and the boys. Sonny was delving deep into oblivion, which left Alexis to pick up the pieces and organize everything. Sam had spent most of the night crying with Alexis at her side. Dante had left for the hospital to be with Kristina. Morgan and Molly consoled each other, while Michael refused to talk to anyone.

Bernie along with the Quatermaines made arrangements for the funeral. He had decided that would be the best instead of fighting with Edward. Sonny had broken the news to Carly, who refused to believe the news. She had gone from shocked to hysterical to angry in matter of minutes. She sat there beside Bobbi now with a disbelieving look at the casket.

The funeral was a somber and short affair. Sonny delivered the eulogy and Ned and Spinelli said a few words. Spinelli managed to get a few laughs in. At the end, they all made their way to the Quatermaine crypt where Jason would be laid to rest beside his grandmother, father, brother and sister as per Jason's last will and testament.

The Lakehouse had become the temporary home for everyone now. Kristina was still in a coma and with every passing day, their hope seemed to be fading, more so after the death of Jason. But Patrick was optimistic. It had only been a few weeks. According to him, it gave Kristina a chance to heal. They had accepted that for now.

Alexis had divided her time between the hospital and the Lakehouse where she could be keep an eye on the children. Alexis realized how resilient Morgan and Molly were and as much as they were going to miss Jason, they chose to remember the good memories they had with him and slowly move on with their lives. The same could not be said for Sonny or Michael. Sonny never came back to the Lakehouse since the news, but he spent most of his time with Bernie and Kristina. She hadn't spoken to him in over two weeks. Michael was also taking the news very hard. Sonny and Carly couldn't get through to him; neither could Dante, Morgan or Molly. Alexis had even tried and he just refused to talk about Jason or his death. She was beginning to worry about him.

Who had surprised her most was Sam. Sam was visibly shaken by the news of Jason's death and she did cry and mourn for him, but a part of her knew that was always a possibility that he could die before his time. She had accepted that. They were no longer together but when they were together, they had made every moment count. She would always have those memories. At least that's what she told Alexis. What Alexis couldn't figure out was whether Sam really made peace with Jason's death or was she in denial? Only time would tell. It was conversations like this that led Alexis to believe that there was more to this than met the eye.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I am fine mom."

"Honey, how are you really feeling?"

"Mom, I said I am fine. I'll be okay."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I am here."

"I know, thanks."

Dante had proven to be quite the pillar of support in the last couple of weeks. He had stayed with Kristina quite a few times when Alexis was busy with Sam or the others. He had made dinner and spent time with Molly and Morgan, trying to cheer them up and keep their lives as normal as possible. He had even tried to talk to Michael as per Alexis' request, to no avail. He did the same with Sam, but all they ever talked was about finding more information about Kristina's attack. Dante had not known Jason for every long, all he knew was that Jason was Sonny's right hand man. He was again surprised by Sonny's reaction to Jason' death. He looked like a broken man, not the powerful gangster of the east coast. He even had a conversation about Sonny with Alexis one night. They had sat in the kitchen talking about Kristina and Michael everything else. It seemed Alexis also had a strong liking to caffeine just like him. It was Alexis who brought him up, "Have you spoken to Sonny lately?"

"No, why? I don't think Sonny and I have much to talk about."

"I was just wondering how he is doing," Alexis replied. Their last couple of conversations just consisted of a few phrases and one word answers.

She continued, "You know, you are a lot like him than you realize…"

"I am nothing like him," Dante interrupted forcefully.

"You are just as stubborn as he is, for one," Alexis replied with a smile. Alexis marveled at how much Dante was like Sonny. She imagined Sonny was just like Dante when he was younger. They were both stubborn. They were both hurting and they just couldn't see it.

"I have always wondered what you ever saw in him. I mean you are lawyer and he is a… um… you know a criminal,"

"You can say it, Sonny has heard it before, most of the time from me. That's how we met actually. He wanted a lawyer and I was one of the best or at least that's what he told me. He was quite the charmer."

"Let me guess, he needed you to get him out of jail and you fell under his spell," Dante replied all knowing.

"Hardly," Alexis scoffed, "I did not fall under his spell. I was a straight-laced lawyer who saw right through him, but boy was he insistent and arrogant and oh so stubborn. He still is," Alexis replied remembering Sonny, the Sonny she knew. Remembering that Dante was still her looking at her curiously, she answered his question, "No, he wanted a lawyer for Jason to fight for Michael's custody."

"Michael's custody?"

"It's a long story…" Alexis replied thinking back to the time she first met Sonny and had entered to his world.

"Well, we have time," Dante replied eagerly. He was very interested in hearing more about his father. Noticing Alexis' hesitation, he pleaded, to which she consented.

Alexis told him about the first time she met the cocky Sonny Corinthos, his right hand man Jason Morgan and a plethora of bodyguards. She told him about being his neighbor and how she came to see him as a friend. How she had finally met Sonny, the man behind the tough façade. She talked about Michael and his custody and unfortunately by extension, Carly. She told him about Sonny and his past, his father and mother, his stepfathers, his brother and sister. She told him about Zander, Luis Alcazar and her sister, Kristina and Ned. She had told him how she and Sonny came together to protect Michael.

She had told him about Kristina, her birth, her illness, the paternity tests, the custody fights. Alexis felt a huge wave of relief opening up to someone about the past. It all seemed like such a long time ago now and yet, nothing had changed. She realized she was still carrying a lot of the past with her. She had told him everything, except one thing.

Dante listened with rapt attention as Alexis transported him to a different time, a different place. There was so much he didn't know about Sonny.

"There's so much more to him Dante than what you see. No matter how many police files and portfolios you have on Sonny Corinthos, there is still so much more. He only lets a few people in, Dante. And as infuriating as he is, he is a good man with a questionable understanding of the law," Alexis smiled at that while Dante fully laughed at Alexis' comment.

"I am not making excuses for me and I know he has made mistakes. We all have. I am in no position to judge, I have made my share of mistakes and believe me they were huge...but a person is that person because of everything they had to endure, because of the people in their lives, their circumstances and ultimately, their choices. You would be surprised at the times we do things we thought we never would or weren't even capable of," Alexis spoke. Dante wondered whether she was talking about Sonny or herself or both.

"I am well aware of his mistakes and it's not even that that bothers me. Sometimes, I don't even know why I am so angry at him, is it because we are on opposite sides of the law?"

"He was never convicted," Alexis replied as a matter of factly.

"No doubt because of you," Dante replied cheekily, "I guess I was always angry with me and when I found it he was my father, I was even angrier because I never expected it to be him. But to find out he was Sonny Corinthos. I was hoping for someone else, someone better, someone who didn't do what he does. I certainly didn't expect to be told with a gun pointed at my head. That was surreal. I wasn't looking for my father. I had accepted that a long time that he walked out and I never gave it a second thought."

"It's not an excuse, but he didn't even know you existed," Alexis replied gently.

"I know, maybe it's just too much for me."

"Of course, you now have a father and a whole lot of siblings. I had a similar experience when I found out that I was a Cassadine. Dante, you can't choose where you are born or who your parents are, you have to accept it and do the best you can. You can't change it no matter how hard you try. Believe me, I know. Give Sonny a chance. He is turning his life around. This is the first time in a very long time he is seriously considering getting out and I think the most important reason is you, Michael, Morgan, Kristina."

"I am all for him getting out, but it's not as simple as he thinks. He can't just walk out, there will be retaliation. By the way, I know he is not the same man I met a few months or the man I have read about."

"I know and he knows too. He has to make the right deal with the right people. "

"Talk to him." Dante simply told her. By the end of this conversation, he was convinced that Alexis was a very important part of Sonny's life whether they realized it or not.

"On one condition," Alexis countered. Dante raised his eyebrows. There was always something.

"Talk to Sonny, give him a chance. Get to really know him. He needs you now. He doesn't say it but he does."


	14. Only After Someone's Gone, You Can See W

Chapter 14:

**Somebody Told Me … Only After Someone's Gone, You Can See Where You Went Wrong **

_You lose someone or something and only then, you realize how much they meant to you. We all know this fundamental fact, yet we do nothing to appreciate the things or people we have in our lives. Sonny and Alexis were no different, but maybe they were slowly learning. _

Sam had taken up diving as a substitute for her salvage work. She had plunged herself back into work taking all sorts of undercover assignments to keep her busy. But top on the list was finding the Bauers and more information about TPTB. Dante was also pursuing several avenues when he thought of an old friend and Sam had decided to tag along to New York City.

They had gone to a local bar that his friend frequented in the hopes of finding this elusive friend of Dante's by the name of Peters. Peters was like Luke Spencer, he knew everything about everyone. Dante couldn't figure out why he didn't think of him earlier.

"Falconerri, this your new girlfriend?" a man with a cheeky grin asked looking at Sam. He had seen her walk in with Dante. She was beautiful.

"Lay off Peters! She is my … father's daughter's…she's my sister's sister?" Dante was trying very hard to try to explain who exactly Sam was to him. Within a matter of months, he had gained a whole new family and apparently, he was still getting used to it. Dante remembered why he didn't think of Peters now; the man had a big mouth with an eye for the ladies.

"Huh, she's your sister? Since when?"

"Can we get down to business, please?" Sam asked impatiently.

"She and I share a sister, alright."

"Andy Peters, at your service," he answered with a devilish smile.

"Andy and I worked on a case together. He is in the private sector now," Dante said by way of explaining Andy Peters.

"So, you single?" Andy boldly asked Sam.

"Not interested, Mr. Peters. We need some information."

"Please call me Andy. All my friends do."

"I am not your friend," Sam replied.

"Not yet," he replied without missing a beat.

**Kristina's Room, GH:**

After Jason's death, Sonny had spent increasingly more time with Kristina in the hospital. He wasn't quite ready to see Alexis or deal with the kids. Jason's death had been quite a blow. It was unexpected and he had nothing to do with the business. It was just a freak accident. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He had always expected that he, Jason and others in the business would die in a hail of bullets. This was different.

He had spent his time talking about his childhood, his mother and happy memories. They were few and far in between. He wanted Kristina to wake up, no, he needed to Kristina to wake up and he was ready to do anything. He needed some good news. Today, he was talking to Kristina about Alexis, "I remember the first time she represented me…she asked me a dollar and all I had was a 100 dollar bill and she took it and told me she was on retainer, " Sonny smiled remembering his meeting with Alexis at the PCPD all those years ago. "That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship as Molly would say from that movie with Humphrey Bogart, what's it called?" he asked looking over to Kristina, hoping she would say something. There was no response. "Anyway, I can't remember what it was, but we started something beautiful then, just friends. How she made me work at it? I was very stubborn and arrogant then; I believe the word your mother used was chauvinistic. She made me ask for things not demand, she made me laugh, she showed me how to, it was Casablanca!," Sonny exclaimed with a smile on his face. "The name of the movie. She reminded me a lot of those women in the old Hollywood movies. She was beautiful and all business. She schooled the entire prosecuting team," he smiled thinking of her rapid fire dialogue with Mac and the then DA. "She told me she never wanted to see or hear from me again. She called me a pain in the butt. Actually, she called me far worse things," Sonny smiled at that, "but I broke her down. She became my friend. Everyone thinks Jason or even Carly were my best friends, but you know, baby girl, your mother, she was it, she was my best friend. She told me it was okay to need someone. She made me smile; she could always make me calm down," he spoke thinking of some of the dark places he had ventured into with AJ, Sorel, Courtney, Alcazar etc.

After a while, he continued, "She was the love of my life and I ruined it. He wiped a few tears and reaching for Kristina's hand, he said, "Kristina, I loved your mother and she loved me… you were born out of love and I want you to know that. I know I should have been more open to you and maybe, this would not have happened. But I am telling you now. Kristina, please wake up, if not for me, at least for your mother. She needs you now. I need you. We all need you. Please." Sonny pleaded with his daughter.

No answer. Nothing.

He was getting used to that. But, he would not give up.

**Kelly's Diner**

After Sam finished her meeting with Dante and that guy, she stopped by Kelly's for a quick lunch where she found Michael deep in a book.

"Hey Michael, how are you holding up?"

"I am so sick of that question. How many times are people going to ask me that," Michael replied testily.

"Sorry," Sam replied knowing too well what he was talking about, "I should have known better. I don't know what I was thinking. I am pretty sick of that question myself."

"No, I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Michael apologized.

"So?"

"So, what?" Michael replied.

"I don't know, what are you up to? What are you reading?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"You?"

"Nothing much," Sam replied in turn.

"Anything on Keifer?"

"We are working on it."

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Sam said, "You know, I am here if you want to talk about anything."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I am fine," Michael replied gratefully.

"Michael, if you don't want to talk to your parents or Alexis or me or Dante, please talk to someone,"

"I am," Michael replied cryptically.

**Kristina's Room, GH:**

Alexis had come to check on Kristina and spend some time with her, but was met with a heartbreaking sight. Sonny resting in a hospital chair with his eyes closed and holding on to Kristina's hand. He looked like a broken man. She wanted to leave them alone, but Sonny sensed her presence and called her in.

"Hey, come on in" Sonny greeted her and was about to leave when Alexis stopped him.

"You don't have to go, you can stay," Alexis replied with a smile, reaching for Kristina's hand. Sonny stayed behind and pulled up another chair. There was no change in Kristina's condition. They were coming up to four weeks now since she slipped into a coma.

"I am sorry for what I said about Jason earlier," Alexis started but Sonny interrupted her before she could finish, "It's okay. You were angry. I was angry and maybe we both said things we shouldn't have. I am sorry I didn't tell you about getting out of the business and not being there these last couple of days. Thank you stepping in and helping with Michael and Morgan…"

"Have you noticed all we seem to be lately is sorry about this, that and everything in between?" Alexis asked curiously, "I don't even know what we are apologizing for anymore."

"I know; maybe we are asking for redemption, or bargaining for her to wake up," Sonny replied morosely.

"Or just making up for past mistakes," Alexis countered.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about it a lot lately," Sonny offered. Seeing Alexis confused look, he clarified, "The past. I have been thinking about the past. Our past."

"Yeah, me too. It seems like such a long time ago and sometimes, it just feels like it was yesterday."

"Puerto Rico feels like it was yesterday," Sonny replied thinking of the time he and Alexis went to Puerto Rico for some business that turned out to be the best holiday he had ever had. Dancing, drinking and gambling. He had first caught a glimpse of a side of her that was hidden.

"But, it wasn't. Are you forgetting all the other stuff that happened?" Alexis, always the first to come down to reality.

"As much as I try, I can't forget, Alexis. It's easier to remember the good times," Sonny replied truthfully.

"I know what you mean, Sonny. We did have good times and some of the worst times as well," Alexis said sadly.

"You know, I finally understood what you felt for Zander and how much you did for him. Jason's death taught me that." Alexis was clearly surprised by the sudden change of topic to Zander of all people. They hadn't talked about him in a very long time, almost since before Kristina's birth. She was even surprised that Sonny was opening up about Jason, But, Alexis let Sonny continue, "I know you wanted Zander to turn his life around, go to college, get off the path he was going down and I came in the way as usual. Jason was that for me. I know I brought him into the business…"

Noticing Sonny falter, Alexis comforted him, "You gave him a purpose and as much as I disagree with that purpose, I know what you felt for Jason. You are right, I wanted to make a difference in Zander's life; he had so much potential and so did Jason."

"Always honest, Alexis. That's why I need you."

"You got me." It was out of her mouth before she even thought about it. She had said that, years ago and now here they were again. She had missed him all those years, their connection, their conversations, their fights, their support for each other. He seemed to remember that too because he suddenly went quiet for a few minutes.

"The funny thing is that he didn't die from a bullet, but a motorcycle accident. It could have been anyone…I feel like if I had made the decision to get out a long time, this wouldn't have happened," Sonny replied, trying to come to terms with Jason' death.

"Sonny, why are you talking so much about the past?"

"Because everything seems to lead back to it, Alexis, everything. These last two weeks, all I have thought about is the past, you, me, Kristina, Michael, Carly, Jason, Zander, Alcazar, AJ," Sonny said.

"Sonny, Jason is dead, Zander is dead. But they left two happy and healthy boys behind. Jake and Cameron. Stop thinking so much about the past and focus on the present," Alexis reasoned to be interrupted by Sonny.

"The present? Kristina is lying her in a coma. Her bastard boyfriend did this and I couldn't stop it. Who knows what the future will hold?" Sonny asked calmly.

He didn't wait for an answer, "I like remembering the past because you liked being friends with me then. You promised "friends to the end." I know I haven't been the best person, but maybe, now –"

Alexis stood up, took him in her arms and said, "Friends to the end."

It was a peaceful moment that was shattered by erratic beeping sounds in the background.


	15. Life can be summed up in three words It

Chapter 15

**Somebody Told Me… Life can be summed up in three words. It goes on.**

_We try our best to control our lives so that we can believe that we have some power. Sometimes we succeed, but most of the time, life has plans of its own. _

Patrick Drake was optimistic that Kristina would wake up in a couple of weeks. The first sign of any progress in that direction was the day Alexis and Sonny were surprised by the sounds of the machines hooked up to her.

According to Patrick, recovery and consciousness for coma patients occurs gradually. Kristina was awake for only a few minutes on the first day. She woke up confused. She wasn't sure where she was and she had trouble speaking. Alexis and Sonny watched in terror as their daughter struggled to gain consciousness, but they were relieved. However, that was short lived; Patrick had to warn Alexis and Sonny that even though Kristina was gaining consciousness there was a good chance of physical, intellectual and psychological difficulties.

When the news reached the others, they rushed to the hospital in record time. They were full of smiles and questions. Everyone was so excited and happy in that moment. Even though Kristina was unconscious, she had been responsive, even if it was only for a few minutes. Given the last few weeks, this was welcome news. Everyone insisted on sitting with Kristina. Over the next few days, she gradually improved, staying awake longer. She was still very weak and there were times when she was disorientated. She was gradually recognizing Alexis and Sonny.

Even though Kristina was gaining her strength back, she still wasn't able to speak, which was concerning to everyone. She would listen, and sometimes nod, but most of the time she seemed dazed, trying to take everything in. Patrick was optimistic asking everyone to be a bit more patient while he referred her to speech pathologist. Alexis and Sonny wondered whether she remembered the attack and what happened with Keifer. Even Mac wanted to question her, but had to hold off.

Everyone took turns sitting in with her and today, Michael and Morgan stayed with Kristina after school. They told her about what was happening in school and their lives careful to avoid talking about Keifer or Jason's death. They just wanted to focus on the happy memories which were few and far between.

**At the Lakehouse:**

"She's finally awake and now she can't speak. Why is this happening to us? Why can't I have my Kristina back? Why? Come on!" Alexis was pacing up and down her living room, talking to herself.

"We do have her back." She was so immersed in her conversations that she did not notice Sonny walk through her front door.

"It's not the same thing and you know it."

"Alexis, stop being negative, take this for what it is a good sign. This is the best thing we've heard in the last few weeks."

"I don't know how much I can take anymore," Alexis replied with tears in her eyes.

Sonny took Alexis in his arms as she laid her head on his shoulders and cried. She had held it in for too long and now she was letting it all out. She had been the rock for the last few weeks with Kristina in the hospital, Jason's death and when he had left her to grieve for this right hand man. He promised himself, at that moment, that he would always be there for her and this time he would keep his promise.

"Alexis, we can do this. You are a strong woman and so is our daughter."

"But, why, Sonny?" Alexis whispered in between sobs.

"Otherwise, it wouldn't be us. We don't do anything halfway. We go all the way, over the top," Sonny replied with a smirk. That earned him a smile from Alexis, who agreed whole heartedly.

"Bad thing happen, Alexis. Life goes on." They sat in an embrace for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other until Sonny noticed Alexis dozing.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, while I make some dinner." Sonny instinctively brushed his lips against hers and led her upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked hesitantly, letting go Sonny's hand.

"I am tucking you in." Sonny replied flashing his dimples.

"Uh..umm…um … I don't think…."

"Everyone needs to be tucked in once in a while, Alexis," Sonny replied taking her hand once more in his.

As soon as Alexis's head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Sonny made his way downstairs towards the kitchen when he heard the front door slam.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked

"I hate my drama teacher and I don't want to be Juliet anymore," Molly declared.

"Juliet?" Sonny asked confused.

"I was chosen to play Juliet in this year's Romeo & Juliet at school."

"That's amazing, Molly."

"No, it isn't."

"Why, Molly, it's a great play. It's my favourite."

"I know, star-crossed lovers and family feuds,"

"Yeah, right up your alley, Mols, what's wrong?"

"Hold on, you've read it," Molly asked incredulously, reminding him of Alexis.

"Yeah, Molly, I do read." Sonny replied pretending to be affronted. "It was my mother's favourite and she made me read and before I know it I had fallen in love with it. It was beautiful."

Molly sat there enthralled by this window into Sonny's life, a one she didn't know existed.

He continued, "I even took your mother once to see it once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's your mother's favourite too. So, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know; Kristina is still in the hospital. I know she is awake, but I feel guilty that I am doing my thing and she is stuck there."

"Honey, you are just living your life. Just because Kristina is in the hospital, it doesn't mean everything stops."

Molly looked at him, with a look that said, mmhmm

"I know I am not the best example of following my own advice, but this is a great opportunity and you should be proud. I know Kristina is proud and happy for you. She would want you to do it. Besides, Kristina is awake and she will start talking soon. She's your mother's daughter, after all."

That got him a laugh from Molly.

"So, what's this about your drama teacher?"

"She said that I have been missing too many rehearsals and that the show must go on," Molly replied parroting her drama teacher.

"So, we'll make sure that you go to every rehearsal from now on, no matter what."

"Thanks, Uncle Sonny," Molly replied, hugging Sonny.

"Ready, dad," Morgan had come in with a catcher's mitt and a ball. He and Sonny were going to practice some pitches and catches in the backyard in preparation for Morgan's game. Morgan was on this year's school baseball team. They were on their way to the finals. The championship game was in two months and Morgan was counting on Kristina to be there with everyone else in the family.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wanna come, Molly," Morgan asked.

"No, thanks, I have to run lines," she replied.

"You are doing it," Morgan asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good." Morgan was slowly becoming a man of few words, Sonny wondered.

"Have fun."

It had been a good afternoon. Sonny had enjoyed playing with Morgan. It had been a very long time since he genuinely spent time with his youngest son. He remembered the times he played with Michael, but that was in a penthouse, not a large backyard like Alexis'. He tried to forget his regrets and instead focused on Morgan and how quickly he was growing up. It seemed Morgan would be his last chance.

"Hey Dad!" To say Sonny was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Here was Dante calling him Dad and he sounded happy too. That had never happened before.

"Hi Dante," Sonny responded hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you?" Dante asked a little hesitantly as well.

"Sure," Sonny replied, not sure where this was going.

"I want to apologize for my behavior these last couple of months," Dante started but was cut off by Sonny, "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand."

"Let me finish, please, I need to say this or I might never say it again." Sonny let him continue.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior to you. I don't blame you for the past, but I am still not sure about the present and what you do. I will always struggle with that and for that, I will not apologize," he said determinedly. Dante was extending an olive branch and Sonny was going to take it no matter what.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I understand where you are coming from."

"That's still not an excuse for the way I acted," Dante replied ashamed of some of the things he said.

"I had a complicated relationship with my father. I finally understand him. I would love to start over," Sonny replied enthusiastically, enveloping Dante in his arms, "And hopefully we can build something better."

"I'd like that very much," Dante replied finally embracing his father.

"What made you change your mind?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I don't know. Kristina waking up, being part of this new family... I didn't want to have any regrets. But, I guess the main reason was Alexis,"

Sonny was surprised to hear of Alexis involvement, but after moment, he thought again, of course, Alexis would have a hand in this. She was always looking out for him. A relationship with Dante was what he needed and Alexis saw that.

"I didn't do anything. You're both stubborn. I just pushed you in the right direction," Alexis said, as she came down the stairs from her nap. She had slept for a couple of hours and now felt a lot better.

Before any of them could respond, the front door opened and a blonde woman dressed in a pant suit walked in.

"You forgot to tell me that your newly found father is Sonny Corinthos of Port Charles."

"Gianna!"

"Dante."

"Georgie!"

"Georgie?"


	16. Every Alarm Sounds

Chapter 16

**Somebody Told Me … Every Sound Alarms (Virgil) **

_Jet engines, gun shots, rock concerts, symphony orchestras, alarm bells, babies' cries, vacuum cleaners, glass breaking, normal conversations, quiet offices, whispers, rustling leaves, normal breathing and silence._

"Hi Alexis, she said softening her business like tone. "Mr. Corinthos." She turned back to Alexis, "how are you holding up? I heard Kristina regained consciousness"

"Yeah, we are hoping and praying. Georgie, what are you doing here? Does Mac know? How is this even possible? " Alexis asked, very surprised to see Georgie Jones in her living room, alive, well and apparently on a mission.

"No, not yet."

"What are you doing here now?"Alexis asked finally.

She turned to Dante and replied, "I got your message asking me about a WSB agent looking to buy Corinthos' territory. My boss thought it was important, so he sent me here. Because of my history here," Georgie replied by way of an explanation.

"What history? And why is everyone calling you Georgie?" Dante asked.

"Because that's my name. Georgie. Georgianna Jones, daughter of Commissioner Mac Scorpio, sometime babysitter to Kristina, student at PCU, part-time waitress at Kelly's and now an agent with WSB," Georgie explained to Dante.

"You are with WSB," a surprised Alexis cut in.

"It's a long story…I needed a break…this is a personal mission…the TPTB ruined my life…they wanted to send a message…I was with Diego…they wanted territory from Alcazar… I got caught in the middle. It was getting out of hand. I got in touch with Frisco and Robert Scorpio and they helped me get in to the family business," Georgie replied in staccato sentences.

"But why all the secrecy?" Alexis asked.

"It was important to trap the Text Message Killer. Those were my first orders."

"So, what do you want to know about my organization, Georgie."

"Mr. Corinthos, I am here to convince you to stop the sale to Ivanov and sell it to us," Georgie, replied getting straight to the point.

"Can you promise me Keifer Bauer?"

"I can't make any promises,"

"Then, I am sorry, Georgie." Sonny replied stubbornly.

Alexis had decided to stay out of all negotiations concerning TPTB, WSB, Keifer, Sonny, Dante and now Georgie. Georgie was back, alive and doing quite well. She had become an agent for WSB. She had got out of town and made her life for herself. Alexis was happy about that and very proud. She was also quite concerned about how Mac would take to the news.

As surprising as that was, Alexis's mind was solely focused on Kristina. Kristina was still mute. She was aware of her surroundings and her family. She was always smiling now. Alexis remembered the days when Kristina was younger and it was just the two of them.

Kristina was slowly regaining her strength. She was in physical therapy and rehab. The speech pathologist was very hopeful that Kristina would come out of it. Alexis was concerned about Kristina's psychological health after the attack that she brought in Lainey. Lainey reasoned that Krisitna was traumatized by the attack and was manifesting that as silence. But they were hopeful. Kristina was now using a pad and pen to communicate and rudimentary sign language.

**Few Weeks Later:**

Alexis, Sonny, Kristina and Michael were in the Kristina's room discussing Molly's play. Molly's play was on Thursday evening and Kristina was still recuperating and could not to leave the hospital. They were currently discussing who would stay with Kristina. Kristina wanted them all to go and enjoy Molly's show.

Mom, you can't stay. You have to go and dad you should go too. Ric isn't here. And Molly wants you to be there…it is because of you she is still in the play. Kristina was frantically scribbling on her pad.

"I think I'll stay," Michael volunteered. "Sam should go. Dante might be working on the case, now that Georgie is here. Morgan can't stay, so, that leaves me."

Kristina scribbled that she agreed with Michael. She was getting very good at this.

"Sounds like a plan," Alexis finally gave in. Just then Epiphany entered the room, ushering Alexis, Sonny and Michael out as she ran a few routine tests on Kristina.

Once out of the room, looking at Alexis, Sonny added, "A good family is run democratically."

"That's what Edward says,"

"Edward?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Edward Quatermaine, my great-grandfather." Looking at the confused stares, Michael decided to elaborate. "For the last couple of weeks, I have been spending some time at the Quartermaines especially with Monica and Edward."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to get a little closer to Jason. They lost a son and a grandson. I thought they would understand what I was going through." Looking at Sonny, Michael added, "I hope you are not angry. You will always be my father, but Jason and the Quartermaines are a part of me too."

"I am not angry. I am glad you are talking to someone and getting to know them better. Your great-grandmother, Lila was a wonderful woman."

"I know. I have been trying to get Elizabeth to bring Jake around to see them and she finally let me…I think it is helping everyone. I am not sure what Jason would think about it but it is helping them."

"That's great, Michael," Sonny said beaming with pride at his son.

"I just feel like doing something for someone else now." Michael replied sharing a look with Alexis.

"I am proud of you too, Michael." Alexis said taking him into her arms. She was happy that he was finally turning his life around.

**Street in Port Charles:**

"So, how about we go for dinner and you fill me in on what you know?"

Georgie looked at Dante askance.

"Gianna, don't look at me like that, I think you also owe me a couple of explanations, Maxie's sister, Mac's daughter!" Dante pleaded.

"So do you!"

"So let's have dinner and discuss it at length." Dante pestered.

"Dante, slow down, it's hard being back in Port Charles as it is."

"How did they take the news?" Dante asked concerned.

Georgie made a face.

"That good, huh? Let me take you out and you don't have to talk about it. I'll do the talking, and if I remember correctly, you always were a good listener," Dante flashed his best smile.

**General Hospital:**

While everyone was set to spend the evening at Molly's play, Michael stayed with Kristina. He filled her in on what was happening at school. He told her about their friends who were rooting for her to get better. She listened with rapt attention wanting to get back to her life and friends.

Is it me or has everyone changed a little? Kristina scribbled.

"Yeah, K, you gave us quite a scare, we were all so afraid that you wouldn't wake up and what happened to you definitely changes a person," Michael gently replied.

"What happened to me, Michael?" Kristina signed.

"You don't remember?"

Kristina shook her head from side to side.

"We don't really know what happened, K? We were hoping you would know something." Michael was trying very hard not to bring up Keifer or anything too traumatic right now. So he changed the topic, "Though you are right, your parents have definitely changed, there's just something between your parents, just under the surface. They seem like different people, yet so comfortable with each other. I don't know what it is? We have been spending a lot of time at your place, you know, all of us including Dante and Sam. It seems like a family…"

That won't last, Kristina interrupted him signing very animatedly. It's just because I am in the hospital now. It was a good thing Michael also knew sign language; otherwise he would have been lost amid Kristina's quick signs.

Michael wondered though why Kristina would say something like that.

I have noticed Sam seems preoccupied when she is here. What's going on, Michael?

"It's just that you are still recuperating and not totally out of the woods."Michael replied weakly.

Apart from that, I feel like you guys are keeping something from me? What is it? Be honest, Michael?

"Jason was killed in a motorcycle accident a couple of weeks ago. It was just too much to handle for Dad, Sam."

Oh, Michael, I am sorry. Kristina signed with tears in her eyes.

"It was an accident, K, things happen," Michael replied hugging Kristina.

How are you handling it? She signed.

"I don't know, I have been spending time with the Quartermaines." Kristina looked at him with an arched brow and Michael replied, "I know, right?"

"Maybe you should go get some rest now, K, I'll be here."

Thanks

**Madison Prep Auditorium:**

They school auditorium was packed for the production of Romeo & Juliet starring Cameron Webber as Romeo and Molly Davis-Lansing as Juliet. They had practiced so hard for the last few weeks and tonight was the night. Alexis, Sonny, Sam and Morgan were seated in front row with Elizabeth and Jake.

Molly was a natural, taking after her grandmother, the great opera singer. She glowed on the stage, delivering her lines with the intensity and innocence of Juliet. She complimented Cameron's Romeo so well. Sonny kept glancing over to Alexis who watched in awe as her daughter embraced the stage. And Alexis kept glancing over to Sonny wondering whether he would remember the significance of the play. Their eyes finally met and they shared a knowing smile.

They were at the final act where Friar Laurence laments on the fate of the two star crossed lovers, when two cell phones ring, shattering the silence of the auditorium, startling the concentration of the audience and the actors.

**General Hospital:**

On the sixth floor of GH, there is an earth shattering voice that yells, "MOM!"

**Port Charles Docks:**

Across town, on the docks, two large explosions are heard.


	17. For Every Action there is an Equal & Opp

Chapter 17

**Somebody Told Me … For Every Action there is an Equal & Opposite Reaction **

_Science has always said something about life. It defines the laws of nature and sometimes, we defy them. _

Over the thunderous applause and standing ovation for the cast of Romeo & Juliet, Alexis picked up her cell phone with dread. Sonny did the same. She prayed that everything was okay. He wondered what could possibly go wrong now.

It was a frantic Michael ordering Alexis to come to the hospital immediately. Kristina was no longer mute, she was asking for Alexis.

On the other line, "Dad, this is Dante, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Two of your warehouses on the pier have just been blown up."

Their eyes met.

**General Hospital:**

Alexis and Sonny arrived at the hospital in record time. Sam decided to stay back with Morgan and Molly.

According to Michael, Kristina was thrashing in her sleep when she suddenly awoke screaming for Alexis. The nurses and Michael were trying to calm down, to no avail. She was then given a mild sedative.

"This is all my fault," Michael started to say. When Alexis and Sonny asked him to elaborate, he told them about his conversation regarding Jason's death and how things were progressing. "She seemed to think that it wouldn't last. I didn't tell her anything about Keifer or the attack. She doesn't remember anything about that."

"It's okay, Michael, what's done is done. I think maybe we should get Lainey involved now." Alexis reassured Michael.

"How is she doing, Patrick?" Sonny asked noticing Patrick walk to toward them.

"We've had a breakthrough. Kristina's speech is back. It also looks like she might have broken the mental block regarding the attack. I can't say much about that. I've paged Lainey and she should be down soon. In the meantime, you can go in and see her."

**Kristina's Room:**

"Mom, Mom! Where were you?" Kristina asked as soon as Alexis walked in. Kristina held out her arms to Alexis, which Alexis gladly took. She was visibly shaking and looked like scared little girl. Kristina didn't wait for an answer.

"He is coming for me. Mom. Make it stop. Please, Mom, make him stop…PLEASE" Kristina pleaded with tears streaming down her face, hanging on tightly to Alexis.

"Honey, calm down, what's wrong? Who's coming after you? It was just a bad dream…"Alexis said, trying to soothe her daughter.

"PLEASE mom, IT ISN'T, he is coming for me…make him…,"Just then Sonny walked in, and Kristina yelled, "NO! GO AWAY; don't come near ME, DON'T COME NEAR US. Go away. Please, go away!"

Alexis watched in horror with damp eyes as Kristina was losing control, fighting against some demon and against Sonny.

"Princess, it's me, it's your Dad," Sonny took a step toward Alexis and Kristina, which caused Kristina to yell even more, "DON'T COME NEAR ME. GET AWAY FROM ME. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. It's all your fault…"

Sonny could see the hate and fear in his daughter's eyes and it was directed at him. He stood there, frozen to the spot, until Alexis spoke to him. "Sonny, please leave," Alexis asked him calmly and he walked out, not wanting to upset his daughter anymore.

"Okay, honey, calm down. He is gone. It's just you and me now," Alexis calmly spoke to her daughter, rocking her. "You are okay, you are safe, you are with me and I will not let anything happen to you. I will protect you, you are safe," Alexis reassured her daughter clinging on to her with every fibre of her being until Kristina's sobs subsided. She then gently asked, "Honey, what's happening? Please, tell me what's happening?"

**Outside Kristina's Room:**

Sonny paced the hallway outside Kristina's room trying to fathom what exactly had happened in the last thirty seconds. He felt the need to break something; instead he smashed his fist into the wall. His daughter was finally able to speak. He had imagined this day for so long now. He was almost like an expectant father waiting for his daughter to say her first words. He had missed that from his daughter's life. Alexis had proudly told him, one day, that Kristina's first words were "ma-ma". He was so happy for Alexis that day because her whole face had lit up and he had never seen her so truly happy. He had wished he was there. He had wished Kristina's second word would be "da-da". And, now his daughter's first words toward him were mixed with anger and hate. He had seen fear before especially with the people he worked with. It was a requirement for his job. He was meant to inspire fear in the people he employed and hate from his enemies, but he never expected it from his own children. He saw himself in Kristina, the hate she had for me mirrored the one he had for his father and stepfathers. He had thought he had truly made peace with Kristina when she was in a coma, but that was it, wasn't it? She was in a coma. What kind of a life had he had with her before that? What kind of relationship? It was nothing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a ringing cellphone. He was almost ready to fling that across the hallway too. Instead, he picked it up. It was Bernie.

"Boss, have you heard?"

"I heard about the warehouses. Tell Jason to …" He stopped, remembering and angrily commanded, "Deal with it!"

**Kristina's Room:**

"Mom, Keifer is coming after me," Kristina finally answered.

"Honey, you are safe. No one is coming after you."

"He is, Mom, he is, he said so," Kristina

"Honey, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. He is coming after me. Please don't leave me. Please stay with me."

"I am not going anywhere, honey. I am right here."

**Outside Kristina's Room:**

"Hi Sonny, how is Kristina?" Lainey asked a very shaken Sonny.

"Thanks for coming by, doc, I am not sure."

Sonny briefed Lainey on what little he had seen with Kristina and how she refused to let him come near her.

"What's happening, doc, what's wrong with her?"

"Sonny, she is been through a traumatic event, she was in a coma for the last few weeks, she lost her speech. It's a lot to deal with."

"I understand that, but why is she against me? She is terrified of me. I don't understand," Sonny asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, if she will let me. These things take time. Now, if you will excuse me."

**Port Charles Docks:**

"So, what do you think? Dante asked Georgie as they were examining the wreckage from the explosions. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured.

"You can't be here," Mac yelled across the wreckage. He still wasn't sure what to make of Georgie back in Port Charles alive and in the WSB. Maxie had made her feelings quite known. She was mad as hell, so was he to a certain extent, but he was happy that Georgie was alive. He knew Maxie was too, she would come around. His Georgie, all grown up and fighting crime. He was so proud of her. She had blossomed into a strong young woman. And he had missed the last few years of her life, but he knew what life in the WSB was all about. He didn't blame her. She was probably travelling the world. With her brains and street smarts and her work ethic, he knew she would do great things.

"Dad, I am WSB, this pertains to an active case and before you say it, this is technically under my jurisdiction too," Georgie replied.

"Honey, I wasn't taking to you, and I know, just be careful," Mac replied, looking at Dante.

"Mac, I have seen plenty of these before," Georgie replied examining the schrapnel.

"Dante, these are Sonny's warehouses and this represents a conflict of interest. You can't be here."

"In that case, boss, a lot of things would be off-limits. It seems like everyone is related to everyone in Port Charles," Dante replied. "I just want to know what's happening. Is this another turf war or what?"

"I am not sure, Dante, I heard some rumours about Sonny getting out. Is it true?"

Before, Dante could reply, Georgie cut in, "I think they are trying to send him a message and I think he should listen."

Both Dante and Mac looked at Georgie with confusion.

**Kristina's Room:**

"Hi Kristina. Hi Alexis. May I come in?" Lainey asked.

Kristina gave no response either way, so Alexis waved Lainey in.

"Kristina, my name is Dr. Lainey Winters."

"I know who you are and I don't want to talk about it."

"What don't you want to about?"

"I am not crazy. I am not talking about anything," Kristina replied dismissively.

"Kristina, you had an episode earlier and now you have your speech back, I just want to know how you are feeling?"

"I am scared," Kristina murmured, holding tight to Alexis' hand. Alexis was stroking her hand.

"Why are you scared?" Lainey asked.

"He is coming after me," Kristina whispered fearfully.

"Who?"

"Keifer."

"Did he do this to you?" She didn't reply.

"Kristina, please tell us, so we can help," Alexis pleaded.

Kristina nodded.

"He won't stop, Mom. He will come after me."

"Honey, you are safe. There are guards watching."

"Dad's guards," Kristina asked alarmed.

Alexis nodded.

"NO, Mom, I don't want anything of Dad's. Please ! No! Get me someone else. You stay with me. I don't want any guards. Get Dante or Sam, but I don't want Dad or anything he has. I can't. It's his fault," Kristina demanded.

"Ssshh, okay, honey, we'll get someone else," Alexis soothed her daughter. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, Lainey."

"Alexis, can I speak with you?"

"Mom, don't go, please, stay with me."

"I am not going anywhere," Alexis replied looking helplessly at Lainey, hoping she would talk to Sonny.

**Outside Kristina's Room:**

"Bernie, any news yet?"

"No sir, we are still working on it."

"I need some information. Anyway, get all the papers ready. I need to talk to Georgie Jones. I am ready."

Just as he as hanging up, Lainey walks out. She briefed him on the situation. She told him about Keifer and Sonny's guards.

"I am sorry to say this, but I think the attack is somehow related to you, Sonny. I don't know, anything to do with you and Kristina loses it. I think you should bring the others to see her and see if she has any reaction to them. I think we need to tap into this before it gets worse. She is not going to let Alexis out of her sight, so, call in the reinforcements.


	18. Believe Nothing of What you Hear and Onl

Chapter 18

**Somebody Told Me … Believe Nothing of What you Hear and Only Half of What you See**

_Being a child of two formidable people and growing up with siblings of similar caliber, being skeptical was inbred._

As soon as Lainey left, Kristina calmed down. She just lay there staring into space. Alexis tried to get her to rest, but she refused. She was afraid she would have the nightmare again. Alexis couldn't leave her daughter alone. Sonny was waiting outside, probably going out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Sonny was getting the word out to Dante and Sam about what was currently happening with Kristina. He sent Michael home to be with Molly and Morgan, so that Sam could come by the hospital.

"Mom, I finally understand why you kept me from Dad," Kristina stated without preamble after an hour of silence. She continued, "I used to always wonder why. I thought you were being paranoid and overly protective and I used to hate it,"

Alexis interrupted, "Honey, I am sorry you missed so much of your life with Sonny. Maybe I was being paranoid, but the most important thing was to keep you safe and I failed,"

"Mom, I am not blaming you. This was not your fault. It was his..."

"Honey, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but maybe you should tell me what you remember if you are up to it,"

"That's it, mom, I don't remember much. I was meeting Keifer after I had come from Dad's," Kristina's face suddenly became hard, "He was upset at me because I was late, I was such a mess, I shouldn't have gone to see but I didn't know where else to go and then he hit me,"

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry," Alexis replied with tears in her eyes. Kristina looked at Alexis, "He had hit me before. I apologized for being late and then he went off about how Max and Milo had approached him and threatened him and that had made him even angrier and he started talking about Sonny and how he think he owned everyone … I don't blame him for that. I think he was angry that I didn't sleep with him," Alexis said a little prayer of thanks for that reprieve, "And he was pushing me to it, but I wasn't ready... and I said no, again and then he hit shoved me against the wall, I hit my head and I don't remember anymore… I am sorry mom, I should have told you earlier. I didn't know what to do."

"Your father and I should have been more careful. I should have listened to Michael and all the warnings others were telling me…"

"Dad is only concerned about his business; he doesn't give a damn about me,"

"Honey, that's not true…he loves you. We all love you."

"Don't defend him, I don't want to talk about him, I don't want to see him…do the cops know Keifer did it, now they do and they can arrest him? Mom he needs to be behind bars," Kristina stumbled through her words.

Alexis decided to steer the topic away from Keifer. With Kristina's current state and fear of Keifer, she didn't want to dwell on it.

"Honey, why are you angry at Sonny?"

"Because I finally see him as the mobster he is. Mom, I don't want to talk about it. Has Keifer been arrested?"

"Kristina you've always known about your dad's life and reputation, so, why now? Honey, just yesterday we were all here discussing Molly's play?"

"Mom, what aren't you telling me about Keifer?"

Alexis decided to let drop the subject of Sonny. Kristina would tell her in due time, she was opening so much to her now, "Honey, it's not that simple. The PCPD suspected Keifer and went looking for him, but he and his family are missing at the moment, but we are all looking for him…"

"Mom, no, he needs to be caught. He will come after me."

"No one is coming after you, Kristina, look at me, you are safe. I will protect you," Alexis reassured her daughter.

"Maybe Sonny could have him killed," Kristina responded bitterly.

"Kristina!" Alexis admonished.

"Why, mom, I saw him, it seems like for the first time, he was threatening Claudia, Mom, he was so scary, Mom, he could have killed her right there," Kristina murmured through her sobs, , while a horrified Alexis tried to comfort her daughter.

**Outside Kristina's Room:**

After a few hours, Alexis had finally managed to get Kristina to sleep with Sam sitting closing by. Alexis stepped outside to speak with Sonny. She told him everything that Kristina had said and felt. She left nothing out. This was the reality they were facing. They were going to get through this together and they both needed to know what they were up to. Alexis couldn't tell what rattled Sonny more, Kristina's hatred for him or the fear of Keifer coming after her, when they all knew he was still on the loose. She embraced him, reassured him and leaned on him. They sat there for a while until Alexis decided to grab a bite and check up on Molly and Morgan while Sonny was left mulling with his thoughts, until Dante roused him.

"Hey, how is she?"

"She is talking and she wants nothing to do with me," Sonny replied dejectedly.

"Just hang in there; she's coming out of a major trauma. So, about the explosions,"

"What about it?"

"Georgie thinks they are a message of some sort."

"That's all I have been getting lately, loud and clear. I am ready to talk to Georgie. Tell her to set it up. I am ready, but I need some guarantees,"

Dante looked at Sonny proudly, "You are doing the right thing."

"It's about time."

**Kristina's Room:**

Kristina awoke from her quick nap. She was a little panicked, she couldn't see Alexis around, but calmed down when she saw Sam still there. She was graced with a smile from a big sister.

"Hi sleepyhead, did you have a good nap?" Sam asked afraid that she might have had another nightmare.

"Yeah, no nightmares, Sam."

"Good, just checking, Mom went to get something to eat. I hope she gets some milkshakes or something."

"Sam, I am sorry about Jason, how are you holding up?"

"Taking it one day at a time. What can I say, I am still standing."

"That's what we Davis girls do," Alexis Davis replied ushering Molly in with a couple of milkshakes.

"Kristina!" Molly jumped into Kristina's arms.

"Hey Mols. Easy ! I am right here. You are squishing me,"

"Now, how are we ever gonna get you to shut up?" Molly teased.

"Whose daughters are we after all?" Sam asked saucily.

"Hey! I am a well opinionated woman and I'll take happy, healthy, speaking daughters any day," replied a proud Alexis, seeing all her girls together, smiling.

"How was the play?" Kristina asked.

"It was great…" Molly replied before being cut off by Alexis

"She was a natural, just like your grandmother." Sam, Kristina and Molly laughed, "See, well-opinionated?"

"Hey, I am just proud of you girls and I'll say it forever."

"We know, Mom, I wish I was as talented as Kristin Bergman. She was in a class of her own." Molly added.

"She was beautiful and kind, just like all of you."

"The play was great, but all I saw was Molly making googly eyes at Cameron," Sam said teasing Molly.

"I was NOT! I am an actor. I had to set the stage, create the ambience of star crossed lovers and all that…"

"It looked pretty real to me," Sam replied, winking at Kristina.

"Molly has a boyfriend…Molly and Cam sitting in the tree," Sam and Kristina started singing, teasing their younger sister.

"Mom!" Molly whined.

"Enough girls!" Alexis playfully commanded, taking Molly into her arms around the same time Morgan walked in with a huge smile.

"Hey Morgan," Kristina was beaming at Morgan who was doing the same. He went in for a hug, which was happily reciprocated.

"It's so good to hear you, K?"

"How was baseball practice?" Kristina asked noticing his baseball gear.

"Great, when are you getting out of this place? The championships are in a couple of weeks and you have to be there since I became the pitcher. Everyone, the whole family!" Morgan told them excitedly.

"We don't know yet," Alexis answered.

"Where's Michael?"

"He is catching up with Dad."

They chatted happily for a while, joking and teasing each other. It was so good to hear the happiness in Kristina voice along with Morgan and Molly. They left while Michael went in to talk to Kristina. He was a afraid of the reaction he might get especially after last night with Kristina and her reaction to Sonny. He hoped they would get past this.

"I am sorry I scared you yesterday."

"No worries. Kristina, I am just glad you are okay." Kristina noticed that Michael had something else on his mind and she didn't have to wait any longer to find out.

"You can't do this to Dad."

"Do what Michael? I'll do whatever I want," Kristina said defiantly. "And right now, I don't want to see him."

"Do you know what he does?" Kristina asked angrily.

"I know better than anyone else."

"Michael, I am not ready."

"Fair enough. He has changed, Kristina. He is different. He is calmer, more attentive. These past few weeks, we've created this makeshift family, spending time with you and each other. He seemed a broken man with you in the hospital and Jason's death, being helpless, we all were. Give him a chance."

"I don't know. It's not that simple. I though the world of him and now everything people said about him is true. I can't even look at him without freaking out. This is hard. "

"That's why it's worth fighting for. Things are different. He is getting out."

"What?" Kristina exclaimed

"Am I interrupting something?" Dante asked walking into Kristina's room.

"No, come on in. Is it true about Sonny?"

"What?"

"Getting out of the mob?"

"Now more than ever," Dante replied.

"Think about it, Kristina," Michael asked and left Kristina and Dante together.

"How can he be so forgiving?"She asked him.

"Because he grew up with him as his father. Sonny took him in and Michael loves him for that."

"I just don't get it," Kristina replied helplessly, "You are his son too and you have issues with him…"

"I am working through them," Dante replied.

"I don't think I can forgive him,"

"He has changed over the last few weeks, a lot has happened and unfortunately, you missed that. I am not excusing anything he did in the past. Sometimes, I still see him as being on the other side, but I'll have to move on, I guess…" Pausing, he added, "Forget that, how are you feeling."

"I am scared,"

"We'll get that son of a b****, one way or the other."

"Dante, will you protect me?" Kristina asked in a whisper.

"Always," Dante's replied firmly taking his little sister into his arms. That was one promise he was going to keep.


	19. He Who Has Nothing to Die for Has Nothin

Chapter 19

**Somebody Told Me … He Who Has Nothing to Die for Has Nothing to Live For.**

_You have to have a reason to live, to fight, to breathe. For Alexis, it was her children, justice, and Sonny. For Sonny, it was his children and Alexis and maybe one more thing. He would get there. _

**Abandoned Building, Port Charles: **

"Georgie, I am ready to listen," Sonny said defeatedly. He was in a makeshift office in one of his buildings with Georgie. He stayed away from his usual haunts for fear of retaliation of sorts. He had increased the security around the kids, Alexis' house and most importantly, the hospital, despite Kristina's insistence that he stay away. He would stay away from her for now, but he would be damned if he didn't protect her.

"The explosions seem to be the work of TPTB,"

"Why now? I believed we were still in the negotiating phases,"

"I think they are sending you a message that they can hurt you, that they are powerful…"

"But, I thought they wanted my business."

"I think they are more interested in what it represents, that is a port of entry on the Eastern seaboard. They rarely ever use the same buildings or connections of the people they buy from."

"Mr. Corinthos, sell the property to us. It will be better in our hands than theirs. It will make Port Charles a safer place for your children," Georgie added, knowing full well that his children's well-being was the most important thing.

"Georgie, lay off the Mr. Corinthos and call me Sonny,"

"This is the right thing to do."

"Georgie, I know what it at stake. My little girl is freaked out that son of b**** is coming after her. I want him dead."

"You tried your best, we might have better luck. Once you agree to this, protection will be provided and you will have our resources at your disposal," Georgie negotiated.

"I will admit this was about revenge, but now I just want him found, so that I can convince Kristina that he will never hurt her," Sonny added, remembering his conversation with Alexis.

"Alexis, what the hell is happening?"

"Sonny, she is afraid. She cannot separate her fear of you and Keifer." He felt like he had been punched in the gut. To be compared to that boy who hit defenseless girls was too much to bear.

Alexis continued, "She saw you threaten Claudia…Sonny, I am going to ask you this once, where is Claudia?" She has been missing for a few weeks now." Alexis waited patiently for his response.

He had made a promise once that he would never let his business affect his family. He had made a promise that he would not involve the women in his life in his business. So, today, he told Alexis the truth.

"I did threaten her. I found out that she was behind Michael's shooting. I lost my temper. I said a few things that I don' t regret, but I swear to you I didn't touch her or hurt her. And, I, definitely didn't want Kristina to see that."

"So, you just let her go. No revenge," Alexis asked doubtfully. They had come a long way in the last few weeks, but there were still parts of him that he couldn't shed. He was hurt by her question, but he couldn't blame her. She had always been honest with him. She had always expected more of him.

"Yeah, I let her go or rather, Johnny Zacharra stepped in. We worked something out. He didn't want his sister dead and I couldn't bring myself to do anything," He looked at a frowning Alexis and continued, "It was my fault. I couldn't blame others for my mistake. I was the target. The bullet was meant for me. If I had focused on Michael and his protection, this would not have happened. It was my fault. Alexis, Claudia left town, in one piece. I swear to you."

She walked closer to him and embraced. "I needed to hear that," Alexis told him truthfully. "And I think Kristina needs to as well. She will come around." That was his fervent wish that his children would be able to count on him.

"Sonny, are you listening?" He was brought back from his musings.

"Georgie, don't get me wrong I want to leave this. I would gladly sell it all to you for nothing, but you cannot promise me Keifer, dead or alive. Kristina is scared that he will come again and I can't promise her that he won't and that scares me."

"Fair enough, Sonny. Maybe my boss can convince you. Will you at least agree to hear him out?"

**Lakehouse:**

Alexis had left Michael with Kristina and had come home for a few hours. Kristina was getting along well with everyone and they all took turns staying with her. It was more for Alexis' sake than Kristina's. She was glad everyone was pitching in and helping. It had felt like a family. Her heart was breaking to see the rift between Kristina and Sonny and she couldn't help blame herself.

Sam had also come home with Alexis. Alexis was concerned about Sam especially with Jason's death and everything that transpired after that. Her mind seemed to be occupied with other things. Alexis was about to find out about these things.

Sam finally understood what Michael said about talking to someone. He was talking to the Quartermaines, maybe it was time for her to talk to her mother about a few things.

Now that Kristina was on the path to recovery, her mother seemed to gain a new purpose, in getting Kristina back on her feet and getting their lives together especially Kristina's relationship with Sonny. It was here that Sam asked her mother the one question that had been on her mind for years. It seemed to have gained a renewed sense of importance with Jason's death, and Kristina and Sonny. It had taught her that life was short no matter what you do.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, honey. What's on your mind?"

"I have been meaning to ask you this for a very long a time and I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer or if you would be willing to tell me," Sam rambled.

"Honey, just ask," Alexis replied reaching toward Sam.

"Who was my father?" Sam asked bluntly.

Alexis looked at her daughter and tearfully smiled. She had waited for this moment for a long time, surprised that Sam had not brought it up earlier.

"Mom, are you okay? Is this too upsetting?"

"I am fine. I am glad you asked. I was wondering whether we would ever get to that point in our relationship. "

"I just wasn't sure," Sam replied tentatively.

Without missing a beat, Alexis started,"His name was Adrian. He was a cute boy from the neighbouring prep school for boys. I met him at one the school dances that were common to both our schools. He was shy. He also had come from Russia like me." She paused, thinking of Maxim and the times they spent together, "That was our common interest. We used to spend so much time together talking about Russian history, politics and books. His grandfather had wanted him to study in America, so he sent him here. He was an orphan too."

"Did you fall in love?" Sam asked curiously.

"He was my first love. Innocent, puppy love. He was one of the few good things in my life then. And he was the most normal guy I knew." Sam laughed at that. "Helena had made my life a living hell at home and Stefan was there to protect me, but outside of that, it was Adrian. He gave me a sense of belonging. We fell in love and a few months later I found out I was pregnant."

"He left you?" Sam asked

"No, honey, he didn't even know I was pregnant. A few weeks before, Adrian had found that his grandfather passed away. He was so distraught over that. He could not eat or sleep. His life was shattered by the news. His last bit of family had died. He wanted to go back to Russia to bury his grandfather, which he did, promising he would be back. He had said it I think more for his benefit than mine. It was a different time and he wasn't sure if he would be back and I wanted to believe he would. I waited and waited and a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared. I was 16; Adrian was 17. We barely knew anything of the world. I tried to get in touch with Adrian, but I didn't know what to do. We made no promises to each other. We were just enjoying each other. When Mikkos found out that I was pregnant, he took me back to Greece and that was the last I had seen of my school and of Adrian."

"So, what happened to Adrian?" Sam asked tearfully

"I don't know. I never heard from him again. It was just one of those things. After you were born and taken away from me, I had a hard time getting myself together. For years, I couldn't do much for myself let alone look for Adrian." Alexis recounted the past with moist eyes. It had been a long time and she had never talked about Adrian before to anyone. "When I started asking for you, Mikkos told me you had died in a car crash and I believed him. There was nothing left to say to Adrian. Stefan stepped in," Alexis remembered her brother with a sad smile, "Stefan got my attention focused back on school, which helped. I went off to Yale and just never looked back."

"I am sorry, honey. You never got a chance to meet him. I didn't even get a chance to tell him about you. He would have adored you. He always wanted lots of kids, growing up with no family; he wanted to have one of his own."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Sam asked expectantly.

"I wish I did. I am sorry."

"Was he one of the good guys?"

"The best. I wish you could meet him." Sam was fully crying now and leaning into Alexis for support.

"Me too," Sam whispered through the tears. "Maybe I will look him up,"

"The last I heard he was in Russia. You know, when you were born, I insisted on naming you and I named you after your great-grandfather, Samuil. That was the name of Adrian's grandfather. That was all I could give you of Adrian. It was the happiest day of my life," she said stroking Sam's long hair. "I just couldn't give you the life you deserved."

"Honey, I have to ask you something too. I think I have given you enough space and time. How are you dealing with Jason's death?"

"I am fine," Sam said stoically.

"Samantha!"

"Mom, I'm okay. I always knew time with him was fragile. I think a part of me died with him even though we weren't together. I had loved him. He had taken me, no questions asked. He stood by me despite everything. But, I think what really took me by surprise were all these questions that I wanted answered about my past and the possibility of losing Kristina. I think it was just fear."

"It's okay to be scared. You will get through it and believe it or not, you will love again." Sam looked at Alexis like she had grown another head, "You always have more than enough love to give."


	20. Faith is believing in something when com

Chapter 20

**Somebody Told Me … Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to.**

_Alexis was the one with common sense. Logic, rationality, good sense were her bread and butter. Sonny on the other hand, let chance, fate, providence dictate his life. He had faith in himself, his decisions, his life. I wonder if it should have been the other way round. _

They had received the best news in the last couple of months. Kristina was able to go home on the condition that she has regular rehab sessions, which was readily accepted by everyone. She was on the slow road to recovery. Alexis was beside herself that Kristina would be back home safe where she belonged. She wouldn't be able to climb the stairs to her room yet, so, Alexis was making arrangements by setting up a room on the lower level of the house. Likewise, Sonny was making arrangements by posting guards around the house despite Kristina's insistence otherwise. Kristina still refused to see Sonny or talk to him. Surprisingly, Alexis was inclined to agree with Sonny at this moment. Dante too, reassured Kristina that he would be at the house. Michael and Morgan had practically moved in.

Georgie was busy negotiating and tracking down her boss, who was willing to come to Sonny. Georgie had called in Dante for support. Sonny, Alexis and Sam were also summoned to Alexis's house, while Michael, Morgan and Molly kept Kristina company in the hospital.

They waited patiently for Georgie to make an entrance with her elusive boss and what an entrance it was.

"Sonny, may I present my boss, John (Ioannes) O'Brien,"

"Johnny?" Alexis and Sonny said in unison.

"You know this guy?" Dante asked, feeling left out. Sam was getting used to seeing new faces around town, who were actually old faces that everyone knew.

"He was Sonny's bodyguard" Alexis replied still shocked to see Johnny in her living room. He had aged well.

"And then he double crossed me," Sonny added. "Georgie, I will not do business with people I don't trust,"

"Ms Davis, a pleasure as always. You look well," Johnny smiled as he took Alexis' hand in his, ignoring the dirty looks from Sonny. He always thought she was beautiful and it was always drove Sonny crazy.

"Alexis, please," she reminded him, automatically.

"So, how is Kristina recovering?"

"Very well. Her doctor says she could be home in a few days," Alexis replied slowly getting over the shock of seeing Johnny in her house. .

"That's very good news," he beamed at Alexis and then turned his attention to Sonny, "Mr. Corinthos. For the record, I didn't double cross you…it was the only way I could have saved you then and even now, this is the only way I can save you. I made a deal on your behalf. I went legit and now, you are going to help us get the head of TPTB.

"I will do no such thing. With you" Sonny added emphatically.

"Mr. Corinthos, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I can't believe you betrayed me,"

"Sonny! I was your most loyal bodyguard and you didn't believe me. You didn't fight for me. You were so quick to believe, Sonny."

"Where have you been all this time, Johnny?" Alexis asked.

"Believe it or not, Ms Davis, I have been in Russia all this time working for your family. I was…"

"You have been working for the Cassadines? Why in God's name? Do they have anything on you? Because if they do, actually they can't, Nikolas, my girls and I are the only living Cassadines with any sort of power, so, who are you working for and why? And are you sure they are Cassadines? Because many people just hide behind the Cassadine name, you know…"Alexis was rambling.

"Ms Davis, if I may interrupt," Johnny said suppressing a smile, "I was actually contacted by your brother Stefan."

"When?"

"It doesn't matter. He asked me to look out for you and in turn, he promised me a way out of the mob and a chance at a normal life. It helped that my mother is originally from Greece. He trusted me and my father worked for your family for many years. When you and Sonny got together and Kristina was born, he asked me to protect you, especially with everything that had happened." He was referring to Alexis' sister.

"Why would I need his protection?"

"After what happened with your first daughter, Sam, with the Cassadines and her adoption and supposed death, Stefan took extreme measures to protect the members of his family especially you and your daughters. And Nikolas, of course. He knew you were shying away from the Cassadines and then you got involved with Corinthos, the mob, Ric Lansing. He was afraid for your children. He assigned personnel to each of your children. Kristina and Molly. And recently Sam, when he found out that she was indeed alive.

"I have never seen one." Sam asked.

"Stefan Cassadine is very meticulous and discreet in his methods. And thank you for the compliment Samantha. We have been able to keep ourselves under the radar for a very long time. But,"

"So, what happened the night of Kristina's attack?" Sonny interrupted.

"Stefan Cassadine is dead. Why do you speak of him in the present? He has been dead for a few years now," Alexis asked thinking of the absurdity of this entire scenario.

"Ms Davis, that is between you and your brother. Ms Davis, Stefan Cassadine is a complicated man, as you very well know, despite everything that has happened in his name. Everything happens for a reason and everything he has done has a reason. "

"What are you saying, Johnny?" Alexis wouldn't be surprised if her brother was alive. Over the years, many of her so called dead relatives had been reborn. Why would Stefan be an exception?

"All I am asking you is to trust me and get Sonny to trust me as well. This is very important."

"You are asking a lot, Johnny, why don't you answer Sonny's question first? What happened to Kristina and what does that have to do with TPTB, WSB, CAB, ABC or whatever other string of letters there are?" Alexis asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Johnny was hedging.

"Johnny, I think we are already too deep in this, why don't you just start from the beginning? We need all the facts before we proceed. Our daughter was brutally attacked and we want justice. We have a family and you want us to put that on the line for something that we do not fully know or understand at the moment."

"I believe it was a coincidence."

"Okay, Kristina was attacked by Warren Bauer's son and when he found out; he took his son and escaped the United States."

"We knew that much," Dante spoke for the first time.

"Where was Kristina's "bodyguard"?" Sonny asked Johnny haughtily.

Johnny looked ashamed of his slip up, "Her bodyguard was otherwise engaged, so, we had a guy on her that was a rookie and he took his eye of the ball." He added firmly, "He has been taken care of."

"What is the TPTB?" Sam asked.

Georgie stepped in and answered the question, "The CBA and TPTB are one and the same organization. They go by different names in different countries. It's highly decentralized. It is led by an unknown figure. We only know him by Azug. He has very few people at the top who know him. Most of his mercenaries don't even know what he looks like. His main goal is power and the control of power."

"So, why is he interested in me?" Sonny asked.

"Your territory is an access point for the Eastern seaboard. If he gets access to it, it will be an untapped market for him, drugs, arms and whatever else he needs to move. He is very active in Europe and now he wants to enter the U.S.," Georgie answered.

"At this point, we are not 100% sure why he has come after you particularly because there are other access points for the Eastern seaboard," Johnny answered.

"But you have a few ideas?" Alexis asked.

Johnny smiled at Alexis. She was astute. "Yes, we do and at this point, the connection seems to be you"

**Kristina's Room:**

"Give him a chance," Michael pleaded.

"Why? Everything he has done to anybody ends in disaster." Kristina retorted.

"He is a mobster. He threatens people for a living and does God knows what else to them."

They had been having this conversation about Sonny for the last half hour, seemingly repeating the same thing over and over. Kristina refused to hear anything in Sonny's defense while Michael insisted.

"Michael, I saw him threaten Claudia. He sent Max and Milo after Keifer…" Kristina reasoned.

"Kristina, hate Dad as much as you want, but do not blame him for what Keifer did. He won't be able to take it. Dad would never do that to anyone. He is just so freaked out about what happened." Michael implored.

"I can't help how I feel."

"Since you have been in this hospital, he and Alexis have not left your side. Their sole purpose was making sure you would wake up and that you were taken care of. Dante and Sam helped out with Morgan and Molly. Kristina, Dad was broken up about what happened to you…"

"I don't blame him for Keifer, but I can't deal with what he was doing to Claudia. It isn't normal and claiming that it is, is uh uh crap. He threatened her Michael…why are you defending him? Why, Michael?" Kristina demanded to know.

"Because she was behind my shooting," Michael yelled. Noticing Kristina's stunned expression, he lowered his voice, "I am not defending what he did, but I understand…because if I was to see Keifer right now, I don't know what I would do to him."

Morgan and Molly were back from their tour of the hospital that Michael insisted they take so that he could talk to Kristina.

"So, everything okay? Why are you guys so serious?" Morgan asked.

"Everything is fine."

"Huh huh," Molly said entirely unconvinced.

"So, Kristina, what's up with you and Uncle Sonny?" Molly asked.

"Nothing."

"Then, how come you don't see him at all or he never comes in your room?" Molly continued her questioning. Kristina looked uncomfortable and Morgan came to her rescue, "Leave it, Molly, Alexis said not to talk about it."

"What? I was just curious…"

"Can we talk about something else, please? Morgan tried changing the subject. "Do you remember anything we said to you Kristina while you were in the coma?"

"What?"

"We all took turns sitting with you and talking to you. I talked to you about school and my play. I think Mom told you stories about when you were a kid."

"I talked to you about my baseball. Don't you remember?" Morgan asked.

"Kristina!" 

**Lakehouse:**

"Me?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Well not so much. Azug seems to have a lot of connections in Greece and Russia like your family, Alexis. He is not a Cassadine, but most of his movements are documented in the Mediterranean and Russia. It could be Sonny as well. It's not so much what you do or who you are but…" Johnny was having a hard time explaining this.

"I am not following," Dante interjected

"Okay, A little background, most of the guys in our organization who have fought against TPTB and Azug have sort of always gravitated to Port Charles."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"There have been attacks in Port Charles before, most recently the hostage crisis at the MetroCourt."

"Robert Scorpio, Mac, my parents, Frisco, Felicia," Georgie replied.

"I thought Mac was your father" Dante asked.

"He was my step dad." Georgie replied calmly.

"Your parents were spies," Dante asked surprised.

"Lorenzo Alcazar," Johnny continued.

"Alcazar was with the WSB," Sonny asked surprised.

"Not at first, but later. His brother, however, worked for TPTB," Johnny added.

"Jerry Jacks?" Sam asked.

"I can't speak to that at the moment, Samantha. So, Azug has turned his attention to Port Charles and you, Sonny. Most of what he does has no rhyme or reason. He is crazy like Anthony Zaccharra, but he has a lot more power and money. "

"So, where does Kristina fit in?" Alexis asked

"She doesn't, but her attack put the spotlight on Warren Bauer, who has been moving up with the TPTB very quickly. Since he comes from an established family, those ties will be helpful to Azug."

"Where is this Azug?" Sonny asked.

"We don't know yet"

"How is selling about business to you going to stop Azug or whatever the hell his name is?"

"It's another barrier he has to cross. We are very efficient at our job. We are also mounting assaults on his various connections."

"That's fine. Ivanov promised me Keifer Bauer, if I sell the property to him. Can you give me this guarantee?"

"The Bauers won't come back to the States. Thanks to Alexis, he will be arrested as soon as he steps on American soil. They are safer in Europe at least from the authorities. If we put the pressure on TPTB and make them believe it is because of the Bauers, Azug will take them out, if he is threatened in any way. Everyone is expendable in his eyes."

"How is that going to happen?"

"We have an informant placed at some higher levels within Azug's team."

"The attack on your warehouses proves he is getting impatient. Before Ivanov, Bauer was sent to Port Charles to stake the area and get the lay of the land."

"So, Keifer befriended Kristina because of Sonny's business?" Alexis demanded. Sonny was shaken by the question and waited in horror for Johnny's answer. Once he heard Johnny's answer, he breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"We don't believe so. Bauer was merely there to report. He was not to have any contact with Sonny's business; that was not his job. Everyone in TPTB has a specific job. Ivanov doesn't know that Bauer was there in that capacity, at least not before Kristina's attack."


	21. You Gotta Keep Moving to Stand Still

Chapter 21

**Somebody Told Me … You Gotta Keep Moving to Stand Still**

_Alexis and Sonny have always been running. Away from abusive relationships, from past mistakes, from happiness and most of all, from each other. _

Sam had met with Spinelli to ask him to find out more about her father, Adrian Maikov. She gave him all the necessary details she could think of, which were sparse.

On her way out, she ran into Maxie. She had been very close to Maxie at one time and Maxie was a permanent fixture at Spinelli's now that they were seriously dating.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed a word with Spinelli. How's it going?"

"Just peachy," Maxie replied sarcastically.

"O-kay." Sam replied confused. "Is this about Georgie?"

"What else? What does she think? She can just waltz back in to our lives and everything will be fine? We thought she was dead. Uh…I am so angry at her. I mean I know I have done some pretty stupid things in my life and she was always there to get me out of it, but faking your own death, that's not what we do. We are Jones' not Cassadines…, no offense," Maxie ranted.

"Maxie, believe it or not, you will get over it. Georgie is your only sister."

"But, how could she do that to us, me and Mac and Robin that's all we had… was each other. My mom and dad skipped town and so did Georgie."

"May be you should tell her that. The Georgie I remember was always level headed and open to reason, unlike some people," Sam said humorously looking pointedly at Maxie, "Including me," she added.

"I get it, though, sometimes leaving everything behind and starting a new life is what you need and maybe Georgie felt that," Sam continued meaningfully. "Besides, I think you are really upset that she didn't think you were good enough for her to stay behind, which may or may not be true. So, just talk to her."

"Well, I wasn't thinking that and when did you get so deep?" Maxie asked slightly annoyed.

**Kelly's Diner:**

"So, let me get this straight, your boss was Sonny's ex bodyguard?" Dante asked digging into a plate of fries. He and Georgie were at Kelly's discussing the new developments.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Your biological parents are spies, who left you and Maxie with Mac, who is your stepfather, the police commissioner and my boss."

"Yeah that's it," George replied taking a bite of her burger. Kelly's still made the best homemade hamburgers.

"What have I walked into?"

"That's not the half of it."

"No. You're kidding!" Dante replied sarcastically.

"Do you want me to tell you the sordid past of Port Charles or not?" Georgie asked, rolling her eyes at him. He nodded his assent.

"I must warn you it doesn't paint your father in a positive light."

"I am all too aware of his faults. Alexis told me a little bit about him when she worked for him," Dante assured her.

"About that, what's up with Alexis and Sonny? Are they together? I love Alexis. She was one of the saner women in Port Charles, successful, smart, but her taste in men…Sonny is…" Georgie couldn't find the appropriate word to describe him. She didn't want to offend Dante. Besides, it had been years since she saw Alexis or Sonny, so things might have changed.

"Complicated." Dante supplied.

"Let's go with that," Georgie relented which earned a dimpled smile from Dante.

**Lakehouse:**

"I think I need a drink."

"Make it a double and I'll join you."

"What is happening? Why are all these people coming out of the woodwork with information about this, that and everything in between? Though, wasn't it good to see Johnny after all these years?" Alexis mused.

"Yeah, just dandy," Sonny replied sarcastically, while opening a bottle of water. Sometimes, he wished Alexis had something stronger in the house.

"Dandy, since when do you use words like dandy?" Alexis replied playfully.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sonny asked coming over to sit beside Alexis on the couch.

"About what?"

"What do you mean, about what? About what Johnny told us about TPTB, Ivanov, the Bauers. What's wrong with you, Alexis?"

"There is nothing wrong with me," Alexis turned toward Sonny, punctuating every word in response to question. "I am just focused on getting Kristina back home and on her own two feet. And Johnny made it very clear that Keifer won't be a problem anymore. I think we should just let it go and let them take care of it. Sell it to Johnny." Sonny was about to protest, but she continued, "Once upon a time, you trusted him with everything, your life, Michael's life, my protection, just trust him again."

"On what grounds?"

"He told us the truth about so many things, Sonny. I know you don't trust easily but, Jason is not here anymore, you need all the friends you can get. So please, just sell it to him and make a clean break," she added meaningfully.

"Then?"

"Have the life you want." Alexis replied taking his hand.

"With the one you want," Sonny squeezed her hand.

"Something like that."

**Kelly's Diner:**

"So, what do we do next?"

"What is this we business?" Georgie asked air quoting "we."

"What do you mean? Gianna, we are in this together," Dante replied in between bites of Kelly's famous chocolate cake.

"No, we are not. I work for WSB…"

"And I am an officer with the PCPD. I am pretty sure I can get myself on this case considering Kristina's attack, Sonny's history, my vast experience as an officer and -"

"You forgot your irresistible charm," Georgie added sarcastically.

"Of course," Dante replied in equal measure.

**Lakehouse:**

"So, is everything ready for Kristina's homecoming?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Molly and the boys have been making banners. They have planned a whole family dinner with heaven knows what."

"Am I invited?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

"Of course, you are, Sonny, but I don't know how Kristina is going to react. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I."

"She'll come around Sonny, she needs time."

"When? Why can't it be now?"

"You never were patient, maybe this is a good time to practice," Alexis teased.

"I think I had enough practice with you Alexis," Sonny groaned.

**General Hospital:**

"Yeah, Spinelli, any news?" Sam was on her way to see Kristina when she received a call from Spinelli.

"I am afraid not much. Adrian Maikov's last known address was St. Petersburg, Russia and that was from five years ago. I am sorry there isn't a lot of information after that. He was a student at Remington Prep for Boys in New England for about two years in the early 80s."

"That's it?" Sam asked in frustration.

"Yeah, I think your best bet might be to go to Russia and follow up there."

"Thanks, Spinelli." Sam ended the call. Now, there was an idea.

**Kelly's Diner:**

While Dante was settling the bill, Georgie got a call from Johnny. She was to meet him in 10 minutes. It sounded urgent. Actually, every call with him was urgent.

She wished Dante goodnight and left.

His final words to her, "Keep me posted."

**Lakehouse: **

Sonny left to take care of business which left Alexis alone in the house. Not exactly alone, she was mulling over the events of the last few weeks especially today. Johnny was back with sensational news about WSB and Stefan. Could he be alive? It wouldn't surprise her, but for him to stay hidden all these years. Was it Stefan's style? How could they not know? He was Stefan Cassadine after all. Deep in her thoughts, she must have missed the sound of the doorbell because now someone was knocking at her door.

She walked up to open the door and was surprised to see the man on the other side. It had been a long time.

**Across Town:**

"You are going to Turkey. You leave in the next 24 hours. Make sure you know everything you need to know about him."

**Offices, Port Charles:**

"That's where we stand. What's our next course of action?"

"Call him. Set it up."

**Port Charles:**

"I remember. I remember everything!"


	22. Best Laid Plans Go Astray

Chapter 22:

**Somebody Told Me… Best Laid Plans Go Astray**

_Who knows that better than the people of Port Charles?_

Without a word, she engulfed him, with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes, she finally bombarded with the questions. He expected no less.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Are you okay? I have been worried sick. How could you do this? Just disappear from the face of the Earth?"

"Alexis, I am fine," he reassured her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How are you? I just heard about Kristina. How is she doing? How are you doing? I am sorry I wasn't around," he apologized with a peck on her cheek.

"It's okay. I knew you had things to take care of. Kristina is fine. She gave us quite the scare. It was literally touch and go. I was afraid we were going to lose her this time. But, she came out fighting."

"Just like her mother,"

She smiled. He always knew what to say. He was the one person that had been with her through it all. "She comes home in a few days. And where were you all this time?" she finally asked, leaving no room for sidestepping the issue.

"In Alaska with Lady Jane. She sends her love."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How is everything else?"

"I have good news for you," Jax replied sardonically.

"I'll do it, Johnny."

"You won't regret it, Sonny." They sealed the deal with a handshake.

"I know. What about Keifer Bauer? I want to know his whereabouts. I want a guarantee that he won't ever come after Kristina."

"Sonny, Keifer won't ever come near Kristina again," Johnny said reassuringly. Sonny was acting more like a father and less of a businessman. Johnny liked this change.

"You don't know that for sure and I won't have my daughter wondering and looking behind her shoulder. She will not live in fear. I want to know where Keifer is, alive or dead. That is my stipulation for this deal," Sonny replied.

"Okay, I will it make a priority to find the Bauers. I will call you with the details," Johnny assured Sonny.

"I hope it all works. I can finally get out of this. I take it, it will be a slow process."

"Usually is."

Before Sonny left, Johnny asked him something that had been gnawing at his brain.

"So, you and Alexis, huh?" Johnny asked with a hint of a smile.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Really?" Johnny asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah," Sonny replied with a what's-it- you-look.

"So, you won't mind if I make a play for her."

There was a look of horror on Sonny's face. His jaw tightened and that was all Johnny needed to know.

"The only good news I want from you, Jax, is to know that you are okay and your life is back to normal."

"I am getting there, Alexis, the divorce papers have come through. Carly and I are done. Aren't you going to throw me a party?"

"Very funny. All I wanted was your happiness. Carly was not right for you. She …"

He interrupted her, "I think we both made mistakes. I hope Michael and Morgan will be okay with it."

"Those boys will be fine," Alexis started and stopped with Jax's suspicious look.

"They have been spending a lot of time here with Molly and visiting Kristina and everything."

"And Sonny?" Jax asked with concern.

"Yeah, him too. He is their father."

"Alexis, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"A-Lexis?" Jax asked stressing her name in that adorable, yet annoying way.

"Sonny, I'm back," Carly waltzed into his makeshift office.

"Hi Carly, how are you feeling?" Sonny questioned with concern evident in his voice.

"Much better, my divorce papers came through. I am a free woman. I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together and discuss what happens?"

"What did you have in mind, Carly?" Sonny asked cautiously.

"I thought we could discuss the future. So, what about dinner tomorrow, you, me and the boys?"

"Carly, a lot has changed in the last few weeks. We can't just go back to the way things were. You just divorced Jax, my daughter is still in the hospital and we lost Jason," his voice caught at the last part.

"That's why Sonny, life is short. I am not waiting for something to happen. I want a life with you and the boys. That's what they want too."

"Have you even seen them, yet Carly?" he asked angrily.

"Not yet. I thought I would see you first and then take it from there. Where are they?"

"Are you sure that's what they want?"

"That's what they've always wanted," Carly stated confidently.

"Things have changed, Carly," Sonny reiterated.

"Jax, drop it. Nothing is going on. It's just that Kristina's attack brought us into each other's orbits. That's it. Heaven knows I don't need a relationship in my life right now, especially one with Sonny. I am focused on Kristina and my family. That's it…"

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt." Jax interrupted her and dropped the Sonny subject for now. "So, when can I see my god-daughter?"

"Let's go. She is going to be so excited to see you."

Georgie's meeting with Johnny was successful. She had received her new orders, tracking down TPTB activities in Turkey. She was also just notified that Sonny had agreed to sell the business. So, hunting down the Bauers had been another thing added to her list. She was on her way back home to pack when she heard someone calling her name.

"Georgie?"

"Brook Lynn!"

They embraced. It had been years since they last saw each other. They hadn't been the best of friends or enemies, just people living in Port Charles who had left everything behind to start something new and now they were back. They had more in common than they realized. Their families had not understood their decisions to leave and were still grappling with their arrival back in town.

Brook Lynn had been staying at Windmere working for Nikolas and at the same trying to pursue a music career, not to forget her "relationship" with Nikolas.

They chatted for a while about their lives in Port Charles before being interrupted by Dante. Georgie was about to introduce Dante to Brook Lynn but was surprised when Dante embraced Brook Lynn in a quick hug. They seemed to know each other.

Sensing Georgie's confusion, "Gianna, I know Brook Lynn from Bensonhurst. She and I practically grew up together."

"Hey, hey, grew up together? You're old," Brook Lynn replied playfully. "And who's Gianna?"

"Old? I am only four years older than you, that's it," Dante continued.

"That's practically another generation." Georgie added, getting in on the fun with Brook Lynn.

"I guess you two know each other when Brook Lynn was living in Port Charles," Dante asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, so, who's Gianna, Dante?"

It was Georgie who answered, "That would be me and it's a long story."

"Well, we'll have to meet up and talk about it sometime, Georgie. I am singing at this new club tomorrow and you should both come."

"I can't, I am going out of town, but I will definitely call you sometime," Georgie promised.

"I'll see," was Dante's reply to Brook Lynn.

"You do that, I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Georgie. You too, Dante. Say hi to your ma," Brook Lynn wished them and left.

"So, where are you off to?" Dante asked as soon as Brook Lynn left.

While Jax was visiting with Kristina, Alexis talked with Kristina's doctors. Kristina would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow, provided she continue with her physical therapy to help her move around. Alexis was given a list of medications and after a few more tests, they would be able to leave tomorrow. However, there was one more condition. Kristina would have to agree to talk to a psychologist at least once a week. Alexis agreed, but wasn't sure if Kristina would.

"So, I have good news for you," Alexis said to her daughter after Jax left.

"I get to go home soon?" Kristina asked excitedly.

"Better than soon. Tomorrow," Alexis beamed.

"Woo hoo!" Kristina yelled excitedly.

"But…"

"Why is there always a but?" Kristina whined.

"You have to continue with your physical therapy and see the psychologist. Before you argue…"Alexis reasoned, but was interrupted by Kristina, "That's not bad…as long as I can get out of this place. I'll do it."

"That's my girl," Alexis said taking Kristina into her arms.

"So, Morgan and Molly have something special planned for tomorrow, do you know what it is?" Kristina asked her mother.

"I haven't a clue, but I know they have been shut up in Molly's room these last few days. Speaking about tomorrow, I want to talk to you about your dad."

Kristina stiffened, but didn't say a word. She waited for her mother to continue.

"Give your father a chance. I am not asking you to forgive or forget or pretend like everything is okay."

"Then what?" Kristina asked.

"Just keep an open mind and talk. Sonny has made his share of mistakes, but don't shut him out."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because one day you might regret it and I don't want that to happen to you."

"I am going out of town on business, Dante. Remember my job at the WSB."

"I got that part, Gianna, but where are you going? Does it have to do with the Bauers?" Dante continued his questioning.

"Dante, I can't talk to you about it," Georgie tried reasoning with him.

"Please Georgie, try to understand," Dante pleaded. "My sister was brutally beat up that she was in a coma for weeks and now she is so scared that this deranged kid is going to come after her to finish the job. I am going to get him and the people that are hiding him. She's my sister and I am going to protect her, Gianna, with or without your help," Dante replied trying to keep his emotions in check. He was determined to get his way today.

Georgie reached over and touched his shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt her warm body beside him. That was all he needed to calm down, but Georgie gave him something more.

"I am going to Turkey to follow up on TPTB. Johnny has asked me to look into the Bauers as well, now that Sonny has decided to take us up on our offer thanks to you."

"Me, I didn't do anything. I am glad he agreed though. It must have been Alexis. You are going to Turkey?"

"All in a day's work. How's Kristina doing?" Georgie asked.

"A lot better. She should be home soon," Dante answered distractedly. "How long will you be in Turkey?"

"Don't know. Depends on the job. Speaking of which, I have to go."

"Take care of yourself, Gianna," Dante said taking her into his arms.

"You too, I'll see you soon," Georgie replied letting him and walking awy.

Dante watched her go and whispered,"Sooner than you think, Gianna." He whipped out his cellphone and called his boss, PCPD Commissioner Mac Scorpio.


	23. Every Man Sees in his Family a Reflectio

Chapter 23:

**Somebody Told Me…** **Every man sees in his family a reflection of himself**

_My uncle used to say that. He's a smart man. This was the second time Alexis and Sonny had seen what their family could look like. The first time was when they saw all their kids in the hospital after the attack, well, not all their kids._

Today was the day; Kristina would be able to leave the hospital. Sonny and Alexis went to the hospital to pick her up while everyone else was preparing for her arrival. Sonny was anxious to speak with Kristina or even be in the same room with her. Kristina had agreed to see him. The good news was that she had calmed down and wasn't so afraid of him anymore, but if that would translate to a happy reunion, no one could tell. Sonny hoped it would. Alexis was going to play referee.

While Alexis was sorting out Kristina's release and appointments with a physical therapist, Sonny and his daughter were left alone. In silence. Sonny was about to break said silence, but his daughter beat him to it. Her tone was harsh. He had hurt her and it would take a long time for her to heal.

"I have nothing to say to you. You must be angry, scared, whatever, I don't know and I don't care." She punctuated every phrase. "You are my father and I can't change that. I only want one thing from you. An answer, a truthful answer," she asked pointedly.

He waited stoically.

"Did you kill Claudia?"

"No," he answered. The best answers were always short and truthful.

She looked at him defiantly prompting him to continue.

"I made a deal with Johnny Zacharra," he replied truthfully. He couldn't tell whether she believed him or not.

"Okay."

When Alexis and Sonny walked in with a wheelchair bound Kristina, the Lakehouse erupted with chants of joy and excitement along with streamers and balloons. But nothing compared to the huge smiles on everyone's faces. Sam, Dante, Michael, Morgan and Molly were waiting for them. There was huge banner running from one end of the room to the other with the words, "Welcome Home!"

In one corner of the room, there were flowers, stuffed animals and gift baskets from her loved ones. The dinner table was set for eight people and it looked like there was going to be a party.

Alexis held back tears to see her daughter so loved after this ordeal. Kristina's face broke into a huge smile while Sonny was dumbstruck.

"You got me guys, I was totally surprised. This is so awesome!" Kristina gushed.

"And we are not done yet," Morgan piped.

"You should have seen your face, Kris, good thing we have it on video," Michael added.

Molly walked up and gave her sister a hug, "Good to have you home, sis." Everyone followed suit and hugged Kristina. Alexis made sure to hug the little ones for putting all this together.

"Let's get this party started," Dante yelled.

"First, dinner and then entertainment," Sam said and disappeared into the kitchen followed by her faithful servants, Morgan, Molly and Sonny of all people.

"Yes, mom," Dante replied cheekily.

Alexis walked Kristina's wheelchair over to see all the packages that were sent. There was a huge bouquet of flowers from Nikolas, Spencer and Brook Lynn. Jax sent a care package of movies, books and comics to keep her busy, Diane sent over huge boxes of chocolate, chips, cookies and other junk food especially pop corn. There were stuffed animals from her friends at school. Kristina was very touched by the outpouring of support and love and that made Alexis very happy.

Dinner was an interesting affair.

"Then I slid into home. That was the home run that won us the game," Morgan was regaling everyone with his latest practice game. "The championship game is in a couple of weeks and you all have to be there," Morgan asked innocently.

"We know Morgan, you keep telling us, you'd almost think it was your birthday," Michael complained.

"So, what else has been happening?" Kristina asked.

"I got an A+ on my History test." Molly answered.

"Show off!"

"Nerd!"

"Girls!"

"Wow! I haven't seen you guys bicker before," said Dante.

"Oh, that's a sight," Michael supplied. "This is nothing. Sometimes, you need a dictionary to figure out what they are saying to each other. They are all into using big fancy words like penurious, rapacious, cantankerous, iniquitous, and…oh, my favourite repugnant."

"They are their mother's daughters after all," Sonny interrupted with a huge smile on his causing Alexis to blush.

"Not like me and Morgan," Michael continued puffing his chest.

"Puh - lease !" Kristina sighed while Molly guffawed.

"Yeah, Michael and I are tight. We never fight. Hey, that rhymes," added Morgan.

"What about when Michael accidently broke your PS3?" Sonny asked, "You didn't speak to him for a week."

"Yeah, well, I specifically asked him not to touch my stuff," Morgan explained.

"And when you borrowed his cool sunglasses," Molly asked.

"Okay, okay, fine, we fight too, but we still each other," Michael added.

"Yeah, so do we. I rest my case." Molly finished. Kristina crossed her arms and added a "humph" to the conversation.

"Easy, counselor," Michael told Molly, which caused Alexis to look up at Sonny. She was greeted with a dimpled smile.

Sam and Dante watched their younger siblings' banter and couldn't help but smile. Their childhoods were so different.

"This was the best meal I've had in years," Alexis said finishing up her dessert.

"Compliments to the chef," Sam said raising her glass to Sonny.

"And not to forget the two little chefs," Sonny added. Everyone raised their glasses their Morgan and Molly. "And to the organizer of this lovely dinner, Sam."

"This has been the best company I've had in years," Sonny added.

"And the party isn't over yet," Michael said excusing himself to go into the living room.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"You'll see," Dante replied taking Kristina's wheelchair into the living room, beckoning everyone.

In the middle of the living room, hooked up to the TV was a Karaoke machine. This was Michael's and Dante's surprise for the evening. The only rule: everyone had to sing. Alexis was amused while Sonny looked like he was going to throw up.

Molly and Morgan volunteered to go first and they sang Michael Jackson's "ABC," to loud cheers from everyone. Michael and Dante sang Wham's "Wake Up Before you Go-Go," which caused everyone to double over in laughter. While Alexis, Sam and Kristina laughed their heads off, Sonny couldn't believe his sons' even knew the song. He looked a little mortified which caused everyone to laugh even more.

Kristina and Sam sang Pat Benetar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot," which seemed appropriate considering everything that had gone through. Alexis looked on proudly as her girls belted that tune.

Alexis tried singing and dancing to ABBA's, "Dancing Queen," dragging Molly in as well, who didn't want any part of it.

It was Sonny's turn to sing and since he didn't have a preference, everyone had an opinion on what he should sing. But it was Alexis' choice that won, which was readily accepted by everyone. Alexis chose Ricky Martin's "Livin' La Vida Loca." Just the thought of it made Dante and Michael laugh. Molly and Morgan were oblivious to the song, it was before their time. So, before Alexis handed Sonny the mike, they Googled the song and boy, were they in for a treat! Sonny just groaned while Alexis dared him to do it.

Sonny, not one to back down from anything, started singing which caused Sam and Dante to get up and dance the crazy dance while Morgan and Molly looked on with their jaws on the floor. As Sonny was belting it out, off key, and gyrating to the music, he kept glancing over at Alexis, who couldn't wipe the smile off her a face. She had to admit he always had a natural rhythm, while Michael made sure he got it on video. Even Kristina couldn't help but laugh at the crazy scene.

Sam, Kristina and Molly sang Spice Girls' "Wannabe," which was followed by the boys trying to outdo them with Elvis Presley's "Jailhouse Rock" and "Houndog," to which the girls replied with "Dancing on the Ceiling." All the while, Sonny and Alexis looked on happily and cheered their children.

At the end of the night, Molly and Morgan insisted that Sonny and Alexis sing the last song. They had chosen Elton John's & Kiki Dee's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart." It was cheesy but Molly and Morgan insisted and Alexis and Sonny couldn't get out of it. The "Just do it" chants from the rest of the kids didn't really help matters.

Sonny started hesitantly, "Don't go breaking my heart," followed by Alexis whispering, "I couldn't if I tried."

Sonny grabbed Alexis with his left hand, while holding the mike in his right hand and belted the next part, "Honey, if I get restless." A surprised Alexis missed her cue which earned her a smug grin from Sonny. Not one to be easily rattled, Alexis grabbed Sonny too and in classic duet form, continued with the song. She too had gained confidence.

It started out as a fun cheesy song but the words were taking on a more serious note. "Nobody knows it," "I gave you my heart," "When I was down, I was your clown," "So, don't misunderstand me," "You put the light in my life," "You put the sparks to the flame," and "And now it's up to us babe, I think we can make it."

In between the smiles and laughs, Alexis and Sonny saw something else in each other's eyes. They weren't the only ones, as Kristina looked on thoughtfully at her parents.


	24. Man has his Will, but Woman has her Way

Chapter 24:

**Somebody Told Me… Man has his will, but woman has her way.**

_Sonny and Alexis in a nutshell._

**Lakehouse**

"Sam you just can't go to Russia. It's dangerous. I WON'T allow it!" Alexis vehemently protested in between sips of her morning cup of coffee. She and Sam had been going at it for about an hour. After Molly left for school, Sam decided to gently tell her mother the good news.

After a wonderful homecoming party for Kristina complete with Karaoke and dinner, Alexis thought that things were beginning to look up after the trials and tribulations of the last few months. She was apparently wrong.

"I'll be careful," Sam knew she was in for a fight.

"Sam, you are a Cassadine. We don't just call our travel agents and tell them to get us a flight to Russia. There is protocol, not to mention crazy people out there like Helena," Alexis tried explaining.

"Mom, this is important to me. I need to find out more about my father," Sam reasoned emotionally.

"Going to Russia is the only way?" Alexis had a feeling she was going to lose this argument. Sam had a very determined look on her face.

"Seems to be."

"Mom, I am going with or without blessing. I am not asking for your permission. I am just letting you know," Sam added adamantly. She walked up to Alexis and took her hands in hers, "I know this seems like bad timing with Kristina just coming home and everything with the investigation, but I am ready to face this. I need to know more about him."

Alexis looked at her daughter's face intently and finally, relented.

"Okay, I'll think about it and call Nikolas and see if he can arrange something for you with the jet and protection. Sam, don't argue with me but you will be taking some sort of protection with you, big burly men, if I can help it."

When Alexis called Nikolas, she was surprised to learn that he was already in Russia on business. Alexis suspected it had to do with Stefan. After everything Johnny had told her about the bodyguards on the girls and Stefan, she wanted to talk to someone, someone who would understand the Cassadine way of things and Nikolas was the only person who fit that bill. Now that she thought about it, maybe she wasn't all that surprised.

Nikolas had assured Alexis that once Sam reached Russia, he would add some of Cassadine protection and Sam would be safe on Cassadine property. After some convincing on Nikolas's part and his assurances, Alexis agreed to let Sam go, but she would make one more call before she told Sam.

**Brownstone:**

"Oh, how I've missed you," Carly said engulfing Morgan into a hug. Michael watched warily as his mother tried to keep it together for Morgan's sake. They hadn't seen her since Jason's funeral. She would call sometimes to inquire about them and Sonny. She never asked about Kristina and that bothered Michael.

"How are you doing, Mom?" Michael asked, returning his mother's hug.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"Great. Kristina came home yesterday and we had a party for her. We had Karaoke, even Dad sang," Morgan prattled excitedly.

"Oh! That's nice," Carly replied trying to change the subject. "I was thinking we could all have dinner together, you, me, Michael and Dad and discuss the future."

"What future?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Our future. The four of us," Carly replied happily.

**Lakehouse:**

Kristina was recovering well. The rehab was slow, but Kristina was determined. Alexis took time off work, but it didn't stop her from working at home. She wanted to spend time with Kristina and let her recover, but she didn't want to not hover. They usually had lunch together. Sometimes, Sonny would join them. He was trying to spend as much time as he could with Kristina and Alexis was a good buffer. Kristina was slowly warming up to him but they had a long way to go. It was during one of these lunches that Kristina started opening up to Alexis.

"I am sorry, Mom, for all the stuff that happened with Keifer," Kristina started.

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"I know. I am not talking about that. I am talking about…"

"Being a teenager?" Alexis asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," Kristina replied laughingly.

"Honey, it's just part of growing up."

"Still. If I had listened to you and been honest about it –I never thought this would happen."

"I know. I am sorry you had to go through this, but you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"I did things that I never thought I would. I was disrespectful and I fought with you," Kristina admonished herself.

"And I am pretty sure we are going to have a lot more "discussions" about what we both think is right and who is right and I wouldn't have it any other way," Alexis interrupted.

"Me too."

**Sonny's Office:**

"So, how did you manage to get on this investigation?"

"I didn't. Mac didn't go for it, so I am taking a couple of weeks of vacation and going to Turkey. I always wanted to go," Dante replied sardonically.

Sonny had to smile at the tenacity of his son. He was going to fight for his family. He was going to keep his promise to his sister and find Keifer and fight the bad guys as Morgan would say. If he got to spend some time with Georgie, that was an added bonus.

"I hear Georgie is there already," Sonny said innocently. Dante pretended not to hear.

"Do you need anything else, son?"

"No, this is more than enough, thanks."

"Come home soon and in one piece please," Sonny said embracing his oldest son.

"I'll be back in time for Morgan's championship game."

"You better. And don't forget to get that son of b****. Alive or dead. I don't care anymore. I just want to know."

**Lakehouse:**

Alexis' next best thing turned out to be Johnny, who was now standing in her living room briefing Sam on the particulars of her trip.

"You are going to Russia. You are going to need a point man and I have just the Russian for you," Johnny replied enthusiastically, trying to add some humour to the situation. Alexis was not happy that Sam was going to Russia and Sam was not thrilled about taking a bodyguard or as she saw it, a babysitter.

Just then Andy Peters walked in.

"You?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You know him?" Alexis asked equally confused.

"He's the fellow I am take to Russia? I thought you said he was Russian."

"I AM Russian. My name is Andy Peters, but I was born Andrei Petrovich in a little town in Russia. At your service, Madam," he finished with a flourish. Sam's response was to roll her eyes and give Johnny a helpless look.

Turning to Alexis, he said, "You must be Alexis Davis. I can now see where Sam gets her beautiful looks." Alexis noticed that he was a young man with the tall, dark and handsome look down pat. He wasn't the big burly man Alexis had in mind, but he looked strong and quick.

"Your daughter and I met through a mutual friend, Dante Falconerri," Andy answered Alexis' previous question.

"Oh! I see," Alexis replied, still a bit confused.

"There's no need to worry about your daughter. I will take very good care of her," he assured Alexis.

Turning his attention back to Sam, he said, "Ms. McCall, I suggest we get to know each other since we will be spending the next few weeks together."

"I can hardly wait," Sam replied sarcastically.

Alexis was clearly intrigued, while Sam looked very annoyed with her new companion. Johnny had assured Alexis that Andy was the best person to accompany Sam as well as protect her. He was fluent in Russian and very resourceful.

**Later:**

"I always wanted to go to Russia. The Red Square, the architecture, the ballet, the literature, the philosophy, can I come with you? Please," Molly exclaimed excitedly.

She was going on about Russia after she learned Sam would be visiting there soon. Tonight they were having a girls night in, a last one before Sam would leave tomorrow. They ordered Chinese and later planned on watching a movie with lots of popcorn. Alexis' dream date, especially with her girls.

It was Alexis who answered, "No, Molly, you can't go with her. You have school." Alexis was happy that her youngest daughter showed so much interest in Russian history, their history. She wished Stefan was here to share all those stories with Molly that he had shared with her when she was a child. She remembered him wistfully.

"I think it's a miracle that Mom is even letting you go alone, Sam," Kristina added, digging into her orange chicken.

"Alone?" Sam scoffed. "She called Nikolas and had Johnny get me a bodyguard and I don't know what else."

"So, is he cute?" Kristina teased.

Sam made a face, while Alexis playfully answered, "Very cute! And he speaks Russian too."

"Really, that's so cool. Maybe I'll get him to teach me some," Molly added.

**Port Charles Eatery:**

Dinner on the other side of town was not progressing well. Carly had opted for a new restaurant that had cabins affording them some privacy. Michael was apprehensive; Morgan seemed excited, Sonny was curious and Carly was on a mission. Morgan chatted about baseball and school, while Michael was unusually quiet.

"So, I was thinking that I would move in Brownstone since you'll are already living there."

"For how long this time?" Morgan asked meekly.

"Carly, I don't think that's a good idea and I don't think we should discuss this right now," Sonny interrupted.

"Why not? I can be close to you and the boys," Carly replied, ignoring his request.

"Carly, not now."

"Why not? Then, when?" Carly asked angrily.

"Later." Sonny's tone left no room for argument.

Carly ignored him. "So, I know I've just sprung this on you. So, we'll think about it. In the meantime, I will stay in our old penthouse. Anyone for dessert?"

They all declined.

"Why don't you, Morgan and me do something tomorrow?" Carly asked Michael trying to elicit some conversation from him.

"I can't. I am meeting Monica for lunch tomorrow."

"Monica Quartermaine! Why?" Carly demanded.

"Just because. She's going to show me around the hospital," Michael answered defensively.

"Don't get too close to the Quartermaines, Michael," Carly warned ominously.


	25. The Art of Living lies in a Fine Minglin

Chapter 25:

**Somebody Told Me… The Art of Living lies in a Fine Mingling of Letting Go and Holding On**

_Alexis and Sonny had their chance. Would they be lucky enough to get a second one? If they only knew when to let go and when to hold on. Isn't that what life is all about?_

"She's on her way with Andrei as escort."

"What about him?"

"I couldn't help it."

"That is unacceptable. He has made inquiries about my whereabouts on information he received from you."

"Maybe it's good thing."

"I will be the judge of that."

**Harbourview Towers:**

"Carly moving in with me is not going to happen," Sonny stated simply. "I will get you a new place where the boys can be with you. We will arrange something with custody, Michael will be going to college next year," Sonny reasoned.

"That's not what I am talking about, I want us to be a family." Carly pleaded.

"Carly, we will always be family, but you and I can't live together under the same roof. To what end? The boys are old enough now that they know what is real and what is not. You made a life with Jax and the boys. And I let you go." Sonny replied emotionally, stressing the last part. He had fought against it so much and now, he had made peace with it. So much had happened with Kristina's attack, Jason's death, the divorce and everything else.

"Now that, that is over, you can't come back. I've moved on and you should too," Sonny implored.

"It won't be safe, what about the business?" Carly asked, trying a different tactic.

It was now or never. He had to tell her the truth. She had borne the brunt of his lifestyle choice in the business. She deserved to know and to know, from him.

"Carly," he took a deep breath, "I sold the business."

"What? Why? When?" Carly exclaimed, "What about Jason?"

"What about him?" Sonny asked curiously.

"How will this affect him?"

"Carly, Jason is dead," Sonny whispered.

**Lakehouse:**

"Wasn't it weird when my mom and dad were singing Karaoke together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad was singing Karaoke! Sonny Corinthos, local mobster singing Karaoke. That is weird, Michael!" Kristina exclaimed.

"He is not a mobster anymore," Michael stated proudly.

"I mean they were laughing and smiling at each other and having a good time. Dad even grabbed my mom and she wasn't annoyed. She seemed to enjoy to it," Kristina rambled, trying to make sense of her parents' behavior.

"So, Alexis and Dad have gotten quite close to each other in the past few months. What's wrong with that?" Michael asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day. They are so different with each other."

"Mmmhmm." Michael mumbled distractedly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you were saying?" Michael replied.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you again. Did Dad talk to me when I was unconscious?" Kristina asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I guess," Michael shrugged. Kristina waited for him to elaborate.

"I don't know, Kris, I did, Morgan and Molly did and I know Alexis was always talking to you or at least that's what Dante said, he overheard her. Why?"

"I don't know. I was remembering something Sonny said. I don't know if it really happened or if I was dreaming. I know I dreamed of it as a kid. I always hoped my parents would be together like normal people."

"What did Dad say?" Michael's asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's it, you see, I've never heard him speak of anyone like that. He was crying and begging me to wake up," Kristina paused thinking back to that day. "He talked about my mom being his best friend, about how she calmed him, made him laugh, made him a better man, their deep friendship, how he fell in love with her-"

"I am not surprised," Michael interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Dad has always loved Alexis. There's something there…I know it," Michael replied sagely.

"I don't know about that, but I've been thinking about what he said and whether it could be true. Seeing him and Mom together got me thinking-"

"And that seems to be all you can do stuck here-" Michael commented on Kristina's homebound state.

"By the way, he told him he didn't kill Claudia and I believe him," Kristina continued.

"Give him a chance, Kristina," Michael pleaded.

"I think I'll do that," Kristina assured Michael with a smile. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong," Michael insisted.

"Puh-lease, you've been distracted this whole time, tell me!" Kristina demanded.

"Carly's back," Michael answer was less than enthusiastic.

"So, that's good. How's she handling the divorce from Uncle Jax?"

"That's it. She's over him just like that and now she is trying to patch our family back together," Michael stated blankly.

"So, that's good."

"It's not. I thought you wanted Dad and Alexis to get together."

"I don't know about that. Dad always seems to go back to Carly," Kristina replied matter-of-factly.

"I am worried … they are just not good together…this is all very confusing," Michael sighed, "What's that supposed to mean, he always goes back to Carly?"

"You know, Sonny has always chosen you guys over us."

"What's this us vs. you guys?" Michael demanded.

"You and Carly over my mom and I," Kristina countered, "At least that's what he did all those years ago. I always wondered what my life would be in a parallel universe, if my parents were together from the beginning, raising me, a different family."

"You're saying it's my fault?" Michael asked losing his temper.

"I am not saying anything of that sort," Kristina yelled back.

"Why are you getting angry?"

"Why are you yelling?"

Just then Alexis walked into Kristina's room, "Is everything okay with you too?" Alexis asked a stoic Michael and an upset Kristina.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Michael asked.

"I heard some yelling and you both look upset."

"We are fine, Mom, just discussing a few things."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Alexis. I have to go anyways. See you later."

**Harbourview Towers:**

So, they had their first real conversation. Sonny was mulling over it leaning against the door frame on the other side of Carly's penthouse, their penthouse, at one point. He had been honest with her and he kept his temper in check. He had no other choice. These things had to be said and done.

In the midst of his musings, he was staring at the door of the other penthouse and thought of his neighbours. He thought of Jason who was always there for him. His thoughts then turned to Alexis who used to stay there with her sister Kristina. They were good times, simpler times.

Sonny was just about to leave, when he overheard Carly talking, "Jason, what am I going to do? Everything is changed"

"Talk to Sonny, make him explain…things can go back to normal."

"Michael is spending time with Monica. I don't like it especially Edward poisoning his mind. I know they are your family, but they've never liked me. Do something Jason, or I'll have to come up with a plan myself," Carly begged but received no response.

**Turkey:**

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.

Her only response was to stare at him. Within a few moments, however, she found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously of the man who walked into the little café and proceeded to sit opposite her.

"I have come to enjoy the Turkish coffee. You? He asked nonchalantly.

"You know, very well, Dante, that I am here for work, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, Turkish coffee!" he reiterated.

"Dante!"

"Gianna!" he mimicked, "Or should I call you Georgie? I know your name is Georgianna but I think I prefer Gianna even though everyone calls you Georgie. Does that confuse you?" he asked.

Her only response was to narrow her eyes at him and sigh helplessly.

**Port Charles: **

Alexis stopped in at Kelly's for a cup of coffee while Kristina was at General Hospital for an appointment. She was in the middle of reviewing legal briefs when someone pulled up the chair across from her.

She looked up and was met with a set of dimples.

"So, how's Kristina?" was his first question.

Alexis was annoyed. He didn't even ask her permission to sit and he knew it. He was enjoying this and she was having no part of it.

"That is just plain rude! You don't just grab a chair at someone else's table and plop yourself on it. So typical of you! By the way, I am very busy with work, so if you don't mind," Alexis tried shooing him away.

He looked at her intently, a trace of a smirk on his face.

"Alexis, we don't have to stand on ceremony, you and me, after all we've been through," Sonny reasoned, calling over the waitress to get him a cup of coffee. "By the way, you didn't answer my question, how's Kristina?"

"Okay, she's in with Lainey," Alexis answered with a sigh.

She gave up and continued, "I think in another week's time, she will be totally up and about. I think she's getting bored. She is doing school work on her own, without me asking." Both Alexis and Sonny laughed at that.

"So, how are you holding up?" Sonny asked knowing all too well that with Sam in Russia and Alexis here would not be smooth sailing.

"How do you think? I have been calling Sam every day maybe three, four times and with the time difference, I am driving us both crazy. At least she met up with Nikolas and they are together. Andy hasn't left her side so that's a good thing?" Alexis rambled.

"Andy is the guy Johnny arranged, huh?"

"Yeah. Heard from Dante? Is he enjoying his "vacation"? Alexis asked.

"He called saying he reached safely. Olivia is going crazy."

"I totally understand," Alexis said sympathetically.

"I can imagine."

The waitress came by with Sonny's cup of coffee and a refill for Alexis. They sat in a companionable silence until Alexis could take it no longer.

"So, guess what? Kristina and Molly want to relive that Karaoke night by watching the video," Alexis teased, while Sonny groaned.

"Tell me about it, I have lost my street cred here –"Sonny started complaining but was interrupted by Alexis' burst of laughter.

He waited and watched her laugh at him, slightly annoyed, "Street cred?" she asks incredulously.

"Morgan can't believe I even did that, singing and dancing, me, Sonny Corinthos, Michael isn't helping matters, wherever I go, they are laughing. I don't think they take me seriously anymore," Sonny couldn't contain his laughter anymore, joining Alexis.

"It's all your fault too," Sonny continued.

"How's it my fault?" Alexis questioned indignantly.

"You dared me," he stated simply.

Alexis was still grinning, "And you just couldn't refuse! Well, let's add Molly and your daughter to the list. And, for the record, I think that it is sweet."

"Sweet?" Sonny balked.

"Yeah, you are not what you seem. You're a better person than people know and I am glad your kids see that too now," Alexis added thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Alexis," he said sincerely.

They chatted for a while about mundane topics and caught up with each other's lives. Later, Sonny paid the bill and left for an appointment. But, before he did, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, which took her totally by surprise. She looked dumbfounded and he looked content.

Alexis finally got a hold of herself and was about to head out as well, but she wasn't that lucky.

"Hello Carly! What can I do for you?" Alexis asks wryly.

"You must be happy?"

"I am!" Alexis mused. "Kristina's back home healthy, though Sam is-"

"I don't care. Stay away from him!" Carly demanded.

"I can't," Alexis answered honestly. "Jax and I have been friends for forever, so, I don't think-"

"Not Jax! Sonny! Stay away from my husband," Carly interrupted her.

"Last time I checked, you were married to Jax, not Sonny. Did you even care for Jax or was it some elaborate pathetic plan of yours to get back to Sonny?" Alexis demanded angrily.

"Just stay away from Sonny. I am warning you. I am back and there's no need for you to be involved in his life."

**Lakehouse:**

After her run-in with Carly, Alexis picked up Kristina and just wanted to go home and enjoy her daughter's company. Kristina seemed upset after Michael's visit a few days ago, but refused to talk to Alexis about it, she just hoped it she talked to Lainey. Since these sessions were confidential, Alexis had no idea how they were going, but Kristina never made a fuss over it, so she let it go.

They had lunch together, something Alexis had picked up from Kellys. Kristina was getting very bored staying at home. She had watched enough TV and movies to last a lifetime and read every book and magazine in the house. Occasionally, she would have some visitors.

Today, her visitor was none other than Ethan Lovett, her one and only crush. Maybe he could cheer her up.

He walked in with a gift bag. She was so excited that he came to see her, forget about the gift. He insisted that she open it right away, which she did. It was a stuffed elephant.

"I wanted to get you flowers, but thought against it because at least the stuffed animal would last longer, right?" He asked hesitantly. She couldn't stop blushing. He thought of bringing her flowers.

Kristina readily agreed, "It's so cute. He's adorable." She was gushing now. Ethan was so cute; he seemed relieved that she liked his gift.

"I guess you'll what to name it or something?"

"I guess, any suggestions? Dumbo, maybe?" Kristina asked playfully.

He laughed openly, "Not at the moment, what's this?" Ethan asked pulling out a Calculus book from the corner table. "Your mom has you doing homework?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not my mom, I was getting bored with all the movies that I felt like doing some schoolwork."

Ethan's only response was to stare at her.

"I know, I know. I am a nerd," Kristina admitted sheepishly.

"No, not a nerd, just academically inclined," he joked, "Or completely bored." She whole heartedly agreed.

Just then, Ethan's cell rang and he had to leave. She wished he could have stayed longer.

**Sonny's Office:**

"Is that why you didn't want me to move in with you?" Carly demanded, barging into Sonny's office.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny was just getting off the phone with Dante.

"You and that woman, Alexis," she replied disdainfully.

He waited for her to continue.

"I saw you having lunch with her."

"So, what if I was? I don't answer to you, Carly." He was beginning to losing his patience with her.

"I bet she is using Kristina's accident to get closer to you…monopolizing your time against our family. So, what, have you been spending all your time with them leaving the boys and me out in the cold?" That did it.

"Carly what the hell are you talking about? You divorced me, you married Jax, you made a life with him and now that, that is over, you come running back to me like we had this great love affair. We didn't. We don't. We are over. You gave me two wonderful sons in Michael and Morgan and I will always be grateful. We are toxic together. Whether I move on with Alexis or not, you and I are finished." Sonny said finally, his anger getting the better of him.

"Jason is our biggest supporter. He would fight for us," Carly replied emotionally.

"Remember the good times Sonny, you, me, Michael and Jason and then Morgan came along. We were happy."

"No, we weren't… we fought all the time. Michael and Morgan were caught in the middle. Jason played referee, not to mention the lying, the cheating, the mistrust on both sides. I am not blaming you. I am blaming the both of us. We are over. Please understand that," Sonny pleaded.

"Jason will make you understand-"

"He's dead, Carly," Sonny reiterated.

"I know."

"Are you sure?" For some reason, Sonny didn't believe her.


	26. Life is short Enjoy it while you can

Thanks to all who are reading my story, especially those who are also commenting. Every comment means so much to me, positive or negative. Even a phrase such as "I Like" is enough. Here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 26:

**Somebody Told Me…Life is short. Enjoy it while you can.**

_There are so many instances where we are reminded of life's fragility and yet we hardly ever heed to it. _

Sam's excitement over going to Russia was equaled by the apprehension she felt of facing the unknown. She was glad Alexis let her go and even though she would call multiple times a day, Sam wasn't too bothered because a part of her was missing her family.

Port Charles seemed far away and the Russian winter was brutal. Nikolas met them at the airport. He was very pleased to meet Andy and the fact that he spoke Russian also boded well. Sam on the other hand, wasn't pleased with her travel companion, Andy, the self-proclaimed know-it-all, Jack of all Trades, Master of all as he described himself in Port Charles.

She was expecting him to annoy and tease her, the entire flight over the Atlantic, but as soon as Alexis and Johnny dropped them off at the airport, Andy turned serious and very businesslike. He was always on alert, his eyes darting surreptitiously over their surroundings especially when they landed in Moscow. He was always close to Sam, hovering protectively. He seemed like a different person, a man on a mission. He didn't joke or engage in any sort of conversation unless it was necessary. He just pored over documents that Johnny gave him before leaving. Sam was very surprised by this sudden change in his personality.

Andy left Sam in Nikolas' capable Cassadine protection and went about his own business. Sam didn't have much time to dwell over it because as soon as she arrived, she met with Nikolas' private investigator, Yuri, and discussed her father's case. Nikolas was supportive but warned Sam that things such as these take time in Russia especially with the bureaucracy.

Sam spent her time sightseeing around Moscow visiting major Russian landmarks with Nikolas as guide or sometimes she would venture out on her, making sure to take lots of pictures for Molly. Nikolas educated her on Cassadine history and their past ancestors. Sam was intrigued and mortified by what she heard, but not surprised. In his role as guide and confidante to Sam, Nikolas felt like Stefan, the man who had been those things and so much more to him. When Alexis hinted that Stefan might still be alive, he got a hold of Johnny, made a few phone calls and flew to Russia within a few days. Amongst the bad blood, betrayal, and power grabs, Stefan had protected him and only after his death, did Nikolas realize how much Stefan had done and sacrificed for him. Stefan had been the rock of the family and even though they were a dysfunctional family, to put it mildly, Stefan and Alexis were the only two Cassadines that had been through it all.

After a week, Yuri didn't have much information, but found something regarding an orphanage that involved Sam's grandfather, Samuil Valerievich – the man that meant so much to her father that he left everything behind in the US. Sam was confused because her father's last name was Maikov and not Valerievich, which prompted Nikolas to explain Russian naming practices, whereby the son or daughter inherited their father's name and sometimes used it as their last name.

As Nikolas was busy with his own search for Stefan, Sam took Andy to check the orphanage in a remote village about two hours away. Sam was visibly excited at finally getting a lead but chose not to share it with Andy. Andy was preoccupied. He seemed to be fighting some of his own demons.

Unfortunately, it was a dead end. Fortunately, the people spoke English, which meant Sam could talk to them without Andy's translation. In his current state of distraction, it was better if he just stayed outside. Sam was met with a middle aged couple. They had no idea who Samuil Valerievich was, as that was before their time. Sam learned that they took over the orphanage a few years ago from another couple. Sam was disappointed but the trip wasn't wasted. She learned something about her companion that day. She saw something in him that she never had or never thought she would. He was standing there watching the orphans running around, playing, laughing, enjoying themselves and he had tears in his eyes.

**Lakehouse:**

"Are we okay?" Kristina asked her brother. Michael, Morgan and Sonny dropped in for an impromptu dinner at the Lakehouse carrying bags of takeout. As Alexis and Sonny were setting up for dinner, Morgan and Molly were setting up the Karaoke video from a couple of nights ago, leaving Michael and Kristina to talk about their heated discussion. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you-"Michael started, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Michael. We both lost our heads. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Deal," Michael replied pulling his sister into a hug.

As they tucked into dinner, they felt the absence of Dante and Sam. The eight of them had somehow become a makeshift family in the last couple of months. They exchanged stories from both Russia and Turkey and in general just caught up with each other. Alexis was worried about Kristina, Sam, Carly and Sonny while Sonny about Dante and the business, Michael about Carly, Kristina about getting back to her life. The list was endless, but tonight they vowed to forget everything and just enjoy the night. They had something to celebrate.

"So, now that I don't need a wheelchair, anymore, I can walk and run and jump and skip," Kristina listed excitedly.

It was a relieved and smiling Alexis who interrupted gently, "But, the Dr. said you should still be careful and take it easy."

"I know, Mom, but I was thinking, now I can start taking driving lessons," Kristina stated boldly. Alexis just stared at her daughter, dumbfounded. Kristina continued hesitantly, "And I was thinking, maybe, Dad could teach me," she looked over to Sonny with a smile. Sonny was surprised but in a few moments he flashed those brilliant dimples at his daughter. He was a happy man. He had finally got a reprieve, but he knew better. He looked over to Alexis whose face had now softened as she gazed at Kristina and then her eyes turned towards him. He looked at Alexis gratefully and pleadingly because he knew she had the last word. She must have sensed that he was deferring to her and all she said was, "Kristina, it's still early for driving classes so, we'll see," leaving room for compromise.

"Fair enough," Kristina complied.

"That's means you can make it to my baseball game. It's the finals," Morgan gushed excitedly. "Which reminds me, Michael, Dad and I are going to practice tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"How come you're not asking me, Morgan?" Molly piped.

"Yeah, Morgan, me too," Kristina echoed Molly's sentiments.

"You can come too, but Michael is bigger and more powerful, so I get better practice. Besides, I didn't know you guys liked baseball," Morgan asked slightly miffed that everyone was picking on him.

"We don't, but we liked to be asked," Molly replied cheekily, which earned a smile from both Alexis and Sonny.

"Anyway, I think it works out because I can't make it, Morgan," Michael replied disappointedly.

"How come?" Sonny asked.

"I'm meeting with the guidance counselor tomorrow to discuss my options about university?" he replies looking at a beaming Alexis, only to feel Sonny come up around the table towards him and embrace him in a hug.

"Michael, that's great news!" exclaims Alexis, "I'm so proud of you. If you need any help, let me know."

"I think I will need your help with my letters of intent and the applications," states Michael hesitantly.

"You got it. So, where are you planning on going?" Alexis replies happily.

"I don't know PCU or somewhere out of state…"

"Out of state?" Morgan asks a little concerned.

"Yeah, we'll see. I don't know yet," Michael replies trying to allay his brother's concerns.

"What are you thinking of studying?" Kristina asks curiously.

"Law," replies Molly excitedly looking at her mother.

"Business," Sonny asks expectantly.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll be undeclared for a while."

"Leave him alone guys," Alexis warns gently and touching Micheal's shoulder, advises, "Michael, you have all the time in the world to decide what you want to do. There's no rush, as long as you love what you do."

**Russia: **

He saw her approaching and made no attempt to hide his tears. She walked up and squeezed his arm, inquiring, "Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer right away, making her wonder if he even heard her. After a few moments, he spoke haltingly, "I was 8 years old, when it happened, when everything was destroyed. I saw my parents die before my eyes. I became an orphan just like those children over there," he said tilting his head. "I never thought I would ever laugh like that or enjoy life…but I was wrong," he abruptly finished. Sam noticed that he spoke with a slight Russian accent. Sam wondered if coming home did that you.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about," he hedged.

"It helps if you talk to others," Sam reasoned.

"There seems to be a certain sadness in your eyes too, Sam. I fear you have also experienced a hard life, losing the people you love," he gazes intensely at her and with emphasis adds, "Maybe losing the one you still love."

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated firmly.

"I feel the same way," he replied a little too harshly, effectively dropping the subject.

**Lakehouse:**

After dinner and reliving the infamous Karaoke video much to Sonny's chagrin and the kids' delight, they all settled into playing a game of Scrabble. Alexis and Molly are on one team with Sonny and Morgan on the other. Michael and Kristina opt out of playing to catch up with school news and gossip since Kristina would be going back to school in a couple of days. Alexis and Sonny are arguing passionately about a word Sonny is trying to pass off for a triple word score.

"There's no word Suq," says Alexis indignantly.

"Oh, yes there is!" retorts Sonny.

"Use it in a sentence," demands Alexis.

"I'm going to the suq," Sonny smriks.

"What?" Alexis asks, clearly at a loss for words.

"What does it mean?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah!" Alexis echoes.

"It means market in Arabic, Dante told me when I spoke to him," Sonny answers proudly.

"That's in Arabic, we can't use words from other languages," Alexis states.

"Yeah, we can, you used babushka, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't that Russian?," exclaims Sonny, remembering how Alexis scored an extra 50 points for that word when she put all seven tiles on the board in one go.

"He's got a point, Mom," Molly states reasonably.

Alexis finally gives in. They are almost at the end of the game, Alexis is left with one tile, the letter "s." She can't do much with it so she places it beside an "I" and makes the word "is," not her best word but she just used her last "s" to make the word babuskhas, much to Sonny's annoyance. Sonny too is left with only one letter, "Q." Alexis is very confident that she is going to win. Sonny coolly places his Q beside her "is" and relaxes back into his chair, looking very pleased with himself.

"There's no word like Qis," Alexis bursts.

"Again, Alexis, yes there is," Sonny says adamantly.

"What does it mean?" Alexis challenges.

"It's something like Chi, you know…" Sonny says with a huge dimpled smile.

Alexis slaps him on the thigh, "Cheater! You're making it up! Using the fewest tiles to make these high scoring words, that too, on the triple letter and word scores. That's cheating," Alexis says indignantly, pointing fiercely at the board.

"No, it's strategy," Sonny exclaims coolly, which earns him a dirty look from Alexis.

Morgan barges in, "Dad, prove it exists or change it." Michael and Kristina have also come in to see what the fuss is all about.

"Okay. It's quite simple. Qis is the life source like the force in Star Wars…"

"What?" Molly confusedly asks.

"What a load of crap, Sonny?" Alexis demands, which prompts Sonny into a long winded explanation of Qi, chi, acupuncture, Yoda, Han Solo and a friend from China. He's making it sound so logical that Morgan and Molly are clearly taken in, while Michael and Kristina are laughing so much by the end of it that even Alexis can't help but join in.

The game ends with Sonny declared the winner and Alexis calling him a cheater in mock anger.

**Russia:**

"I'm sorry about earlier," Andy started. There were on their way to St. Petersburg following a lead to an office building that was associated with the orphanage. It wasn't solid, but it was something.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pried. I like my privacy too," Sam said in a way of an apology, trying to ease the tension. Andy nodded briefly, acknowledging her attempt.

"There was a man who became a savior of sorts to me after my parents died. He was a friend of my parents. He took me in when I had no one and became my mentor. He taught me everything I know, coming back to Russia always reminds me of the family that I had," Andy thought sadly.

"Then, why come?" Sam questioned.

"Because some things are more important," he replied cryptically.

"I am sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked you to come," Sam said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault. Did you have any luck with your father at the orphanage?" he asked changing the topic.

"No, this isn't about my father, but grandfather, Samuil Valeirevich."

"Samuil? Is that where you got your name?" Andy inquired.

"Yeah!" She smiled thoughtfully.

There settled into a silence waiting to get to their destination.

"I guess one good turn deserves another," Sam interrupted getting Andy's attention. He waited for her to continue.

"I understand how you feel. I lost people in my life too and I've been lucky to find new people to fill the void, but sometimes the memories are too haunting. It gets to you when you least expect it." Her voice filled with emotion, while Andy nodded knowingly.

They finally arrive at an abandoned office building in a secluded part of the city. It appeared deserted with every store or building abandoned or shut down. There were very few people walking about. They tried knocking on the doors, tapping on the windows, trying to push open both to no avail.

"Who is this?" Sam asked referring to a faded photograph that fell out of Andy pocket as he bent down to pick up an errant piece of paper at the door. It was a photograph of a bespectacled, middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He had a huge smile on his face.

Andy looked at it wistfully, "My mentor. That was taken a few years before he died. He looks so happy."

"What's his name?" Sam asked curiously.

"Adrian Maikov," he said proudly.

"Adrian Maikov?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was the name of my father!"

**Lakehouse:**

"That was fun!" Sonny exclaims as he and Alexis are seated on her couch enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, even though you cheated!" Alexis replies tongue in cheek.

"At least it was just Scrabble and not cards," he replies equally amused.

"Oh, the little joys," Alexis replies sarcastically.

"You know, it's been great spending time with you and the kids, but I want to spend time with you alone," Sonny said taking the plunge.

"What? Why?" Alexis asks surprised.

"What do you mean, why? I want to spend time with you alone. I want to take you out for dinner and dancing. I thought that was obvious," he states honestly, taking her hand in his.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing. I am happy that my children," He smiles at her, "And yours and ours are safe, healthy and together," he starts.

"Sonny, Dante and Sam are God knows where doing God knows what."

"Alexis they are grown adults…they will be fine. Are you happy, Alexis?" he asks abruptly.

"I'm content," was her measured response.

"So, not particularly," Sonny says reading between the lines.

"Sonny, what is up with you?" Alexis asks again hedging.

"I am falling in love with you Alexis or maybe I've always been in love with you. I want to build a life with you," he replies emotionally and fearlessly. He is no longer afraid of his feelings or her response. She will come around. He knows that. He believes that.

Alexis stares at him incredulously, "We don't go together, Sonny." She is caught completely off-guard.

"Give me one good reason, Alexis, we did once," he pleaded.

"Carly's back," Alexis whispered, the pain and disappointment evident on her face and in her voice. She wasn't sure whether he heard her. He must have because he had a pained expression on his face.

"I know I haven't given you much to believe in, but I am going to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that. Alexis, I'm coming for you and I know you're gonna run, so better get a head start," he finishes by approaching her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. That's all he was going to do and leave, but he found his lips suddenly inching towards hers, before he captured them fiercely. She resists at first, but within her few seconds; she's given in and is exploring his mouth, their breaths mingling into each other. They're getting deeper and deeper into their passionate kiss, with Sonny pulling Alexis close to him that she can hear his heart beating and Alexis' fingers are running through his hair. They continue until Alexis lets out a guttural moan, which causes Sonny to abruptly pull away from her. They are both gasping for air now. Alexis looks at him confused, while Sonny looks at her longingly and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I am leaving."

"Why?"

"I want more than this with you Alexis. That is why I can't be here in this house," he paused taking a deep breath, "In this room, with you, alone. I might do something that neither one of us could forgive."

She is left staring at his retreating figure.

**Lakehouse:**

"SONNY!" Her voice echoes through the house and outside to the porch. Within a few seconds, he is at her side.


	27. Life is 10 what happens and 90 how you

Hi! Sorry about the hiatus. Didn't quite plan on it…life got in the way. For those who are still following the story, here's the next installment. Enjoy!

Chapter 27:

**Somebody Told Me…Life is 10% what happens and 90% how you react to it.**

_The story of our family._

What was it that he said? I'm coming after you and I know you're gonna run. And she did. She was currently on the Cassadine private jet making her way to Russia.

It had been an interesting day. Her makeshift family was slowly coming together. She and Sonny were rebuilding their friendship. Kristina was finally letting Sonny into her life. Michael was growing up to be a fine young man and Morgan and Molly were right on track. The day was going really well and ended with Sonny proclaiming his love for her, not to mention the hot kiss that followed. If she was honest with herself, she was on cloud nine, but a part of her was scared and as far as Sonny was concerned, that was always part of the package. She felt that time had stood still. It was probably the most honest and intimate conversation she shared with Sonny in a very long time. If that had knocked the wind of out her sails, the phone call she received later had left her numb.

"Alexis, there's been an explosion. Sam is missing," she heard Nikolas's voice echo through the phone. She didn't hear anything else, but she had the presence of mind to scream for Sonny.

Within seconds, he was by her side. Alexis couldn't process what Nikolas was saying so she just handed the phone to Sonny. Between the two of them, they managed to get the full story.

Sam and Andy were following a lead in a remote part of the city, where an abandoned building was wired for explosives. Andy and Sam were able to escape the major brunt of the explosion, suffering only minor injuries. They were about to leave when some masked men knocked Andy out and made a grab for Sam. Andy swears that Sam was alive when she was abducted.

There was still hope.

Alexis debated whether to get on the next flight out to Russia to look for her daughter, leaving behind her other daughter, who was still recovering from a major trauma. How could she leave her two youngest behind and how could she not look for her oldest? Who would stay with them? Before she could even contemplate the next steps, Sonny offered to stay behind with the kids and booked her flight to Russia.

She had packed in a hurry, wished the kids and was the out the door in a heartbeat.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" an apprehensive Alexis asked Sonny.

"Don't worry about a thing here. I have it under control. You will find Sam," he reassured her.

"I hope so. Call me if you need anything."

"You too. I love you Alexis and I'll be right here waiting for you," Sonny said enveloping her in his arms.

Now, here she was on a flight to Russia on the worst possible errand - to look for her missing daughter.

**Ankara, Turkey:**

In other parts, Georgie and Dante's investigation was slowly progressing. They didn't elicit any new information about the Bauers or the TPTB organization. Georgie followed up with many of her contacts but couldn't come up with any information.

It was discouraging until they met an informant, high up within the CBA/TPTB organization, who was also working for the WSB. Georgie had no idea who he was, but he came highly recommended by Johnny. He went by the monosyllable name of J. Dante scoffed thinking of M from James Bond. He was tall, handsome and suave. He was knowledgeable and could be dangerous, if the occasion called for it.

"Agent Jones, a pleasure. I remember working with your parents. Are you satisfied with my credentials?" he asked producing a thick dossier of the same.

"Yes, thank you, now what can you tell us about the Bauers?" Georgie replied flipping through the pages.

"The Bauers were killed. Any one that does not fit within the plan or goes against it is expendable," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Where are their bodies?" Dante asked, curious to know the fate of Keifer.

"Detective Falconerri, we leave no proof."

"That's not good enough," Dante countered.

"It will have to do. You have my word that the Bauers are no longer a threat," he stated determinedly and softened by adding, "I empathize with your situation." J was informed of Dante's interest in the current investigation.

"So, getting back to the matters at hand, what is the next course of action regarding Azug and TPTB?" Georgie asked J.

J hesitated in his response gesturing toward Dante, who had got the hint and proceeded to leave the room. He needed to convey the news to Sonny. But before leaving, he overheard J telling Georgie, "Pack your bags, we leave for Russia within the hour. I'll fill you in on the details."

**RUSSIA:**

Alexis was met at the airport by Nikolas and Andy. Nikolas has already organized a search party for Sam. Alexis met with Andy and demanded an explanation of the events that transpired. Andy started telling his story from the beginning.

"Based on information given to us by Yuri, we arrived at an abandoned building in St. Petersburg. The doors and windows were locked, we tried opening them and then suddenly, we heard an explosion. We fell to the ground. I was able to get up quickly. Sam, however, was trapped under a beam. She was trying to free her leg," Alexis winced at this part. Andy continued, "Alexis, she was alive the last time I saw her. I walked over to help her and once we managed to get her free, we were on our way out, when we were surrounded by about five men. Before, you ask, they had ski masks over their faces. They grabbed Sam and beat me to the ground. I tried to fight them but they overpowered me."

"We suspect that these guys kidnapped Sam. What I don't understand is why they didn't kill me?"

"Did Sam find anything about her father because the last time I spoke to her, she hadn't found out much?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize Adrian Maikov was her father."

"Was?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Yeah, he died a few years ago."

"It sounds like you knew him?" She hadn't seen or heard from Adrian in almost 30 years and yet she felt the loss, especially her daughter.

"In a manner of speaking, he was a mentor of sorts."

"You came highly recommended by Johnny, Andy, what is it that you do specifically?

"I'm a crisis manager," Andy answered vaguely.

"So, do we have any idea who is behind this?" Alexis posed the question to Nikolas, satisfied with Andy's absurd answer. Or maybe not, with the way things were going, she would even believe that he was a trapeze artist. She would deal with Andy later.

"I don't know. Do we know her whereabouts?"

"There's been no activity in the last year. Unless she was planning something big, but if it was her, why strike now."

"There's no rhyme or reason to what she does. She's crazy," Alexis stated simply.

"I can't imagine anyone else who'd want to hurt Sam. Have we received any threats or ransom notes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you talking about?" Andy asked, feeling felt out of the conversation.

"My grandmother, Helena Cassadine! Here comes Yuri, any news"

"No, sir. We have no news of Mrs. Cassadine's whereabouts. She has managed to slip out of our grasp, but we are looking. She has not left any trace."

"How is this possible?" Andy asked.

"Because this is Russia. Believe it or not, I don't have strong allies here. People here are more likely to respect my grandmother and my uncle than me, since I have spent the bulk of my life away."

"And I certainly don't have any pull here being the bastard and all," Alexis added helplessly.

**Lakehouse:**

Sonny filled Dante on the recent events considering Sam's abduction and Alexis' search while Dante updated Sonny on the latest regarding Keifer Bauer.

"What about proof?" Sonny questioned.

"Dad, this is the best we have. For all intents and purposes, Keifer is no longer a threat and neither are the Bauers. So, Alexis went alone to Russia? "

"Yeah, Nikolas is already there and Andy too. I'm so worried about her. This is going to kill her, going back to Russia, looking for Sam, leaving us behind," Sonny confided in Dante.

"Alexis is a strong woman, Dad."

"I know," he replied knowing better. Alexis was strong but it was all a front. Instead, he asked, "Are you and Georgie heading back home now?"

"No, I was thinking, since Georgie might have work in Russia, I'll tag along and I will be able to help Alexis and Nikolas."

"That's sounds like a good plan," Sonny replied relieved that Dante would be there with Alexis.

**Lakehouse:**

"How are the kids, Sonny?"

"Don't worry, Alexis. Everything is fine here. How are things in Russia? Any news?"

"No, we are still working on it."

"Alexis, I know you're probably freaking out, but stay positive. Sam's a fighter just like her mother. You will find her. Any ideas?"

"It's like these guys just vanished into thin air. No one knows anything and if they do, no one's willing to say anything. We've offered money. Nothing. I have a bad feeling that Helena is involved. It is at times like these that I wished Stefan was alive. He'd know what to do and Nikolas is doing his best."

"Did Sam find out anything about Adrian?" Sonny asked curiously. After Alexis received the devastating call from Nikolas, she proceeded to tell Sonny about Adrian, how they met at school and how Sam was born, all the happy moments and sordid details. Sonny listened with a patient ear comforting her in those moments where she relived the past of losing her daughter and how it seemed that was what the future held for her and Sam again.

Alexis told Sonny about Andy and his connection to Adrian.

"So, Adrian was a father figure to Andy when his parents died. Alexis, what does Andy do?"

"I'm not sure yet, he hasn't been very forthcoming, but I will find out," Alexis answered determinedly. "He seems to care for Sam though. I wonder what happened between them."

"Dante called," Sonny changed the subject telling Alexis about Keifer and Dante's plan of coming to Russia.

"Did you tell Kristina yet?"

"No, not yet, I was thinking that you might want to tell her. She might be more receptive to you."

"Sonny, give yourself some credit. I think this is something better said face to face and as much as I wish that this will be quick, I can't say how long I'm going to be here. Besides, I spoke to Kristina yesterday and she seems happier, Sonny. She was talking about you, asking questions and telling me everything you're doing to keep them entertained. Thank you for taking care of the girls and keeping their mind off what's happening here."

"They are my children too. I would do anything for them."

"I know, then talk to your daughter and tell her the good news," Alexis nudged.

"Thanks Alexis," he replied sincerely.

"You are welcome. Okay, I have to go."

"I love you, Alexis."

"Bye, Sonny." She would reciprocate. He was sure of that.


	28. Life is like a ten-speed bicycle

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you're enjoying the story and I apologize for the spelling and grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 28:

**Somebody Told Me… Life is like a ten-speed bicycle. Most of us have gears we never use.**

_But life will definitely present many obstacles that force you to shift in those gears and fast!_

She was surrounded by an acrid smell. She could taste the bile in her mouth. All she could see was blackness. She was blindfolded. She could hear a fan in the corner of the room. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were tied to the chair she sat in.

**Lakehouse:**

"Honey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Dad, what's up?" Kristina and Sonny were getting closer by the day. With Alexis in Russia, Sonny took over the running of Lakehouse, making sure to maintain a routine for the kids with school, homework, activities, meals and everything else. Sonny seemed to thrive on it, being useful and being around his kids. Michael and Morgan were somewhat used to it on occasion, but this side of Sonny was quite the revelation to Kristina.

Sonny hesitated. Even though they were getting close, Sonny wasn't sure how to have this conversation with Kristina. He had spoken to Alexis about it, who was relieved with the news and she was able to calm his apprehensions.

Kristina noticed his hesitation and decided to help him along.

"I heard everything you said about Mom. I wish I had known earlier," she stated simply.

He looked up confused.

"In the hospital, when I was in the coma, I heard everything you said about Mom. I thought I was dreaming because for the longest time and even up until a few weeks ago, I would never have believed it," supplied Kristina.

"Why?"

"Because I never felt like a part of your life, I guess."

"No, I know that," Sonny replied thoughtfully. I haven't given you or your mother, especially, any reason to believe that I would put you both first. I have made many mistakes Kristina, that being the worst one of all and I am truly sorry for that. I can't change the past but I will definitely change the future," he replied pulling his daughter into a hug with tears in his eyes. "What I meant to ask was why you wanted to know earlier. Your mother did a wonderful job raising you without all the drama."

"It would have saved so much time," Kristina shrugged.

"I know. I am sorry. You wait for the right time and you soon realize it never comes and you spend your whole life waiting for it."

"They say timing is everything."

"The story of your parents," Sonny laughed.

"So, what are your intentions towards my mother, Dad?" Kristina asked seriously.

"To love and honour her till the day I die and make up for all my past mistakes with her. Do I have your blessing?" Sonny replied equally serious.

"You don't need my blessings, Mom can take care of herself and she can more than handle you," Kristina replied lightening the mood.

"Mija, I also promise to protect you and Molly and Michael and Morgan with everything that I have and not to forget Sam and Dante, even if they insist otherwise. You 're all grown up but you will always be our babies," Kristina made a face, "and I know your mom agrees with me."

"Speaking of which, any news of Sam?" Kristina asked hesitantly.

"No, but I have something to tell you. Dante called," he waited for her to fully grasp where he was going with this. She waited for him to continue, "Keifer will no longer be a problem. I didn't kill him or have him killed. There were some issues with his father's business associates," Sonny made sure to spell out the details. "His father had questionable dealings on the international market. The bottom line, Kristina, is that he is no longer going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kristina replied numbly.

"Are you going to be okay, Kristina? You have your whole family supporting you. We will all get through this. You can call your mother if you want," Sonny finished, pulling his daughter into his arms.

"Thanks, I will."

**Russia:**

Alexis was going crazy waiting for information on Sam. She was missing Port Charles and praying for a miracle. She kept herself distracted with work. While she was in a middle of a tenuous brief, she was interrupted by a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Georgie?"

"Just following up on some leads. How are you holding up? Any news on Sam?

"No, not yet. Georgie, I want to thank you for all your help in finding the Bauers and putting our minds at ease," Alexis started before being interrupted by Georgie.

"Don't thank me; it was a field agent by the name of J. He was working on the Bauer case for months. He will be here shortly with Dante. I'm sorry Kristina had to go through that."

"She's come out stronger from it," Alexis stated proudly.

"So, what can I do to help?" Georgie asked eagerly.

"We seem to have hit a wall. Nikolas made contact with an associate who might have some information about the area. "

"Maybe J will have an idea."

Just then, J walked in with Dante by his side causing Alexis and Nikolas to stare incredulously at the one man that had been a part of their lives albeit in different capacities.

**Unknown:**

Sam couldn't decipher how long she was unconscious. She tried to remember the events prior. Her memories were all a mess. She tried to focus, but that only made her head heavier. Where was she? What was she doing? She heard the door open and sensed the presence of another. She was still blindfolded. She felt the ties around her hands come loose and felt a beefy hand grab her smaller hand and place a spoon in it. He commanded her to eat. He had a thick Russian accent when he spoke. She used her hands to feel the cool metal of the table and a ceramic plate filled with food.

She was very hungry and as much as she wanted to resist eating, she couldn't help herself. She dug in. As she was eating, she could hear the heavy breathing of the man behind her, watching her like a hawk.

**Port Charles:**

"Hi, I know I'm probably the last person you expected," he hesitated.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Can I come in?" She responded by opening the door wider and letting him in.

"What can I do for you, Sonny?"

"You see today is Jason's birthday, I was wondering whether I could spend some time with Jake."

"I just put him down for a nap," Elizabeth smiled and hesitated before she continued, "It's weird."

"What?"

"That you and Alexis would have the same idea," Sonny looked enquiringly at Elizabeth, who proceeded to explain, "On Zander's birthday, Alexis comes by to spend time with Cam. She says he reminds her of Zander.

Sonny's only response was a smile. She was right; Cam was the spitting image of his father.

Sonny was about to leave, but Elizabeth stopped him, "Before you leave, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am not exactly sure, but Carly has been coming around here wanting to spend time with Jake and at first, I didn't have a problem with it. I know she was mourning and Jake is Jason's son. But lately she has been getting possessive asking to take him out and spend time with him alone. I don't trust Carly at all and I have made it clear that she only see Jake when I am around." Elizabeth paused, gauging Sonny's reaction, before she continued. Sonny was protective of the people around him and Elizabeth wanted to make her case for Jake.

"Now, she comes by every other day and when I am not around she hounds the baby sitter. Is everything alright with her?" Elizabeth inquired. She wasn't sure how to deal with Carly, especially now with Jason's death.

Sonny listened intently and assured Elizabeth that he would take care of it. Sonny's concern over Carly steadily grew. She was not dealing well with Jason's death. He needed to sort this out. He decided to talk to Lainey or even Bobbie, before he broached the subject with Carly. He was sure Carly would never hurt Jake, but in this state of mind, Carly was capable of anything.

**Russia:**

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing here?" Alexis was the first to recover from the shock.

"Why, darling, it's nice to see you too," Jerry replied suavely, taking her hand and kissing it. He turned his attention to Nikolas, "Mr. Cassadine, a pleasure as always." He surveyed the room and after noticing Andy, walked up and embraced him, "Andrei, good to see you."

"You too, Jerry," Andy replied relieved.

"How do you know this guy, Andy?" Nikolas asked trying to ascertain Andy's relationship with a man who held him hostage in his own home.

"We worked together," Andy replied succinctly.

"Where?" Nikolas questioned.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Then, I suggest you get out of my house," Nikolas ordered.

"I can't do that at the moment. _Ne somnevaysya vo mne_, Nikolas."

"You know this guy?" Dante asked the room incredulously.

"Who are you? Are you from Port Charles?" Georgie directed the question to J.

"You might remember me as Jerry Jacks, Jax's brother…"

"Not to mention the perpetrator of the biggest terrorist attack in Port Charles with the MetroCourt," Nikolas added snidely.

"You give me far too much credit, Mr. Cassadine. Correct me, if I'm wrong, but didn't your father try to freeze the world, not to mention the escapades of your crazy grandmother," Jerry stated smugly.

"That can't be, you came highly recommended by Johnny," Georgie interrupted.

"That still doesn't answer my question of what you are doing here." Alexis asked bringing the conversation back on track.

"I am here, at your service, Ms. Davis." he said with a flourish.

**Unknown:**

After she ate to her heart's content, she felt better, although, she her hand and feet were bound. Her headache had subsided. She was better able to focus her on the events that led her to here, wherever here was. She remembered she was in Russia looking for something, someone. There was a man named Andy, a friend of Dante. And, then it hit her, her father. She was looking for her father. She could hear the explosion, deafening her. That's it, there was an explosion; she was trapped. Andy had told her something, Andy! Andrei! Adrian! Her father was dead! That's what he said. He was dead. He had known him.

She started fidgeting with the ropes and immediately stopped, when the door suddenly opened again and this time she heard the clicking of heels, striding confidently towards her. She heard the distinctive command of a woman, "Don't bother, Ms. McCall or should I say Princess Cassadine?" she scoffed at the latter title.


	29. Never trust someone who would not

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.

Chapter 29:

**Somebody Told Me…** Never trust someone who wouldn't stand up for you.

_Trust. Faith. The hope that someone will come through, stand by their word and most of all, stand up for you. Once lost, it can never be restored. _

"Stop this infernal nonsense, Jerry, if you know something or have any information about Sam, let us know or get the hell out of here?" Alexis demanded.

"Temper! Temper!" he tut-tuted with his trademark devilish grin.

"Have you even bothered to let Jax know that you are alive?" she countered.

"You know, Alexis, I admire a lot of things about you, the most important being loyalty. You were the best thing to ever happen to Jax and I hope you are always in his life," he replied, walking towards her. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he finished, "And to answer your question, no, it's best if I stay out of Jax's life for both our sakes."

"That's a lovely sentiment, Jerry, but you need to leave. I have to find my daughter and you are not helping matters."

"Maybe I can help." The thick aristocratic voice reverberated through the room as everyone turned to see the man standing at the door.

**Unknown:**

"Little mouse, welcome home!"

"Welcome home, Samantha! The birthplace of your ancestors," she scoffed.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked as harshly as she could.

So, this was Helena Cassadine.

"Mouse, you are stronger than you mother," Helena looked down on Sam appreciatively.

"Leave my mother out of it," Sam snapped.

"I don't care for that bastard child either," Helena spitted out. "She was a weakling. Just like her mother. But I took care of her, just like I will, you, dear Samantha. "

"You are nothing but an old hag!" That earned Sam a slap across her face and Helena, a captive audience.

"What has become of the Cassadine name? I have lost my only dear son, Stavros," she mused. "Mikkos was a weak man; Stefan was just like him, as much as he tried not to be."

She continued pensively, "And Nikolas, sweet Nikolas. He named his son, Spencer, after that man of inferior birth, trailer trash, as you say in America. He is heir to the greatest name and fortune in the world…Spencer Cassadine! What a joke! But, I'm going to change it all. I am going reclaim what is rightfully mine. My family. My legacy."

"So, what the hell do you want from me?"

"Oh, Samantha, you are means to an end just like your mother."

**Russia:**

"Uncle!"

"Stefan!"

"Good evening, Nikolas. Alexis." Stefan Cassadine greeted them calmly, making no effort to further enter the room, choosing to stand at the doorway, away from Alexis and Nikolas.

"We need the room," Stefan commanded coolly leaving no room for argument. Jerry, Andy, and Georgie, pulling Dante away before he could voice any opinion, silently left leaving Stefan with Alexis and Nikolas.

"Stefan, how is this even possible? You're supposed to be dead!" Alexis was the first to recover from the shock.

"A fact that was happily accepted, even rejoiced by my own family," he replied bitterly. "You should know better, Natasha, we are Cassadines, or should I say, we were." Stefan stood squarely with his head held high and defiance in his eyes. There was certain coldness in his speech, always apparent with his minions, but never with family.

Alexis heard Stefan's anger, but that didn't stop her from asking, "Where's Sam?" Is Helena behind this?"

"From my last known reports, Samantha is alive. She has been taken by my dear mother and your sainted grandmother," he started sarcastically, looking toward Nikolas, who was still reeling from the shock.

**Lakehouse:**

"Morgan, are you packed and ready to go? Molly, please pick up your stuff from the couch? Michael, are you sure about not going? Kristina, get ready, we're leaving for your driving class now!" Sonny was at his wit's end with four teenagers or tweens or whatever they're called these days, as Molly keeps reminding him. It was utter chaos and he wondered how they ever got through anything. Despite a missing Sam and Alexis in Russia, life in Port Charles was going on whether they liked it or not.

"Dad, I'm not sure I want to go driving today."

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked concerned.

"I just don't feel like it."

"Honey, you've been doing great," Sonny encouraged. He had been thoroughly enjoying spending time with Kristina, teaching her a life skill. He was proud.

"I know, but today I'm not up to it," Kristina said running upstairs. Sonny was getting better at reading his kids. She was probably upset about Sam and it was at times like these that he wished Alexis were here.

"I'll go and talk to her," Molly added, picking her things up. Molly's resilience, cheerfulness and hope for the world always amazed Sonny. She would talk about auras, positive energy and good vibes. She reminded him so much of Alexis's sister. He mentioned it to Alexis once and she wistfully agreed.

"Dad, I've been ready for almost an hour now," Morgan informed Sonny, pointing to his overnight bag, "Michael needs to make up his mind."

"Michael, please get down here!"

"Yeah, Dad, sorry I was in the middle of something."

"Are you going over to your mother's or not?" Sonny asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Michael had been vacillating over the decision since yesterday. Carly had shown up yesterday morning at the Lakehouse wanting to spend time with the boys. Sonny suspected otherwise considering the kids were in school at that time of the day. She insisted on staying and waiting for the boys. He was able to dissuade her under the guise of having to work. She had complained about Michael not accepting or returning her calls.

"Carly, I can't do anything about that. He's grown up and he can make his own decisions," Sonny reasoned.

"I don't care, make him Sonny. Jason will get through to him," Carly replied dazed.

"Carly, Jason is gone," Sonny reiterated, thinking back to what Elizabeth had told him.

"I want to see my boys, Sonny, and you can't stop me." Carly demanded.

"I'm not stopping you, Carly. I can't do anything about Michael. He's hurting and it takes time to get past this. He's been through a lot. I'll speak to Morgan," Sonny promised Carly.

"There's no need. I already did and he can come and stay over at the house," Carly replied.

"Your house with Jax?"

"Yeah, what other home do I have, Sonny?" she bit back.

"Alone, just you and Morgan?"

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea of you staying alone with the boys in that house. I thought you were staying at Bobbi's."

"I was, but I thought Morgan would like to stay at the place where he has happy memories," Carly replied snidely. "What difference does it make, you are obviously going to send Max or Milo or both of them."

"Of course!" Sonny replied a little forcefully.

When Sonny relayed the news, Morgan was thrilled and Michael apprehensive, which had been the case for the last few months.

"I'm not sure Dad," Michael replied uncertainly.

"Michael, please make up your mind," Morgan pleaded impatiently, "If you don't want to sleep over, maybe you can come by later and we can all hang out."

"I don't know," Michael replied half-heartedly.

"Michael!" Sonny interrupted.

"Fine, I'll come later, have fun Morgan!"

"Finally! Let's go Max!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Morgan, wait, if you need anything at any time, you just call me and I'll be over," Sonny explained taking his son into his arms. "Have fun, buddy!"

"Thanks Dad. I will!"

**Russia:**

It was at times like this that Nikolas still looked like a little boy, lost and confused, with the world on his shoulders or at least the Cassadine legacy. He hadn't taken his eyes off Stefan.

Alexis walked towards Stefan to embrace him, but he stepped back, away from her. Alexis looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Stefan looked determined to say his piece and walk away from them – the only two people he had considered family for a very long time.

"Uncle, how is this even possible?" Nikolas asked.

"How is what possible Nikolas?" Stefan demanded without raising this voice.

"Why are you angry?"

"Why shouldn't I be, Natasha?" Stefan spat.

"We thought you were dead!"

"And you believed it! You accepted my death," Stefan looked on painfully at her and then composed himself.

"No matter, I have formulated a plan to bring Samantha home safely. Follow my instructions and Samantha should be back with you by the end of the night."

Alexis looked askance, curious as to the plan.

"Andy and Jerry will brief you later tonight. That is all," Stefan replied.

"You can't just leave it like that, Stefan!" Alexis pleaded.

"Alexis, we've been like this for a long time. This will be over soon. Then, you and Nikolas can resume your life in Port Charles," he explained patiently.

"We have so much to talk about," Nikolas pleaded.

"I have nothing more to say."

"What the hell is going on?" Why does this still surprise me? The revolving door that is the Cassadines… Stefan is alive," Alexis vented.

"How can he leave it like that?" Nikolas asked Alexis helplessly.

"You know your uncle, as well as I do, Nikolas. He is an astute man. Calculating! Every thing he does has a reason."

"He was a hard man, but never with me," Nikolas countered helplessly.

"He is angry and hurt and I don't blame him. Our family or whatever the heck we had is broken and will always be. It was you, me and Stefan for a very long time and now…" Alexis tried to comprehend it all, "He'll take time to come around. I know it."

"What is happening to us?"

**Port Charles:**

"Boss, we have a problem!"

"What is it Max?" Sonny asked impatiently cradling his phone and sifting through a mound of paper on Alexis' desk. He was in the process of getting through legal documents in Alexis's office, transferring all his illegitimate holdings into legal and legitimate business, making the final break from his past life. He wished Alexis was here to sort through the legalese.

There was a slight hesitation in Max's voice before he blurted, "We went to pick up Morgan from school and he wasn't there."

This caught Sonny's attention, "What do you mean he wasn't there? Didn't you drop him this morning?"

"No. Not really, Carly wanted to spend some alone time with Morgan, so she asked to drop him off to school," Max finished feebly. He knew he made a mistake and Sonny was going to have his head.

"Did Morgan make it to school this morning?" Sonny roared into the phone.

"I don't know. The school won't release any information to me. They need a guardian or a parent." Max answered quietly.

"I'm on my way. Where's Michael? Kristina? Molly? Sonny continued to bellow on the phone.

"They're all accounted for, sir."


	30. You can have it all Just not all at onc

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.

Chapter 30:

**Somebody Told Me…** You can have it all. Just not all at once.

_We spend our entire life pursuing it all, never realizing that we lose some part of our self and we never quite get it back._

**Lakehouse:**

"You let her sweet talk you into letting your guard down. Now my son is missing and we don't know where in the world he is. Max! Get. Out. Of. My. Face! Now! I don't want to see you again," Sonny roared.

With Max and all his men dismissed, Sonny remembered Jason. In times like this, he could always rely on Jason getting the job done especially as far as his kids were concerned.

The PCPD was called in. Lucky Spencer was put on the case. But, this was the PCPD with their limited resources. Morgan had been missing for about eight hours now. Morgan did not make it to school earlier in the day. Both Carly and Morgan were missing. Sonny tried frantically to call both of them, but he received no answer. He called Bobbi and whoever else he could think of. His mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities. Was it a retaliation of some sort from the other families? Ivanov? The Bauers? The TPTB? Was it the same people who kidnapped Sam?

He relayed the news to the rest of the children. Kristina and Molly were visibly upset. Michael blamed himself.

Mac made his promises and Sonny was left to wait for his son's return. He also waited to tell Alexis and Dante. They had their own problems to deal with in Russia.

**Unknown:**

Sam felt the ties around her hands come loose. She was free. For one moment, she thought she could make her escape, but it wasn't meant to be. She heard a commotion around her. She was blindfolded within her few seconds by the big guard. She felt the smooth touch of silk against her nose and mouth. It smelled of alcohol and within a few seconds, everything around her went pitch black.

**Lakehouse:**

Sonny waited patiently for another few hours, before calling in the only friend he had these days.

"Sonny, good to hear from you. Everything is taken care of with the property. Thank you for doing this. I sent you the papers yesterday. Did you get them?" Johnny asked, happy to hear from his friend. Sonny had done the right thing and this was a major breakthrough for the WSB.

"Yeah, Johnny, not now. Please. I need a favour," Sonny asked directly.

"Anything," Johnny replied quickly, and then remembering who he was talking to, added, "Within reason, of course."

"My son, Morgan, is missing," Sonny's voice broke a little.

"When?"

"I found out a couple of hours ago. My guards last saw him this morning."

"Anything else?" Johnny asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"Yeah, Carly is missing too. She was with Morgan."

"Did you guards see anything?" Johnny was already mobilizing his crew.

"No, they messed up. Do you think this is retaliation for the deal?"

"I don't know, Sonny, I don't think so, we've been very careful," Johnny reassured him. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Johnny. Morgan has been through this before, when he was younger. And how come my other kids weren't kidnapped?" Sonny asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'll keep you posted."

Before he hung up, "Tell Alexis," Johnny commanded. How in the world he knew that Sonny hadn't told Alexis was beyond Sonny?

**Russia:**

"Alexis,"

"When were you going to tell me, Sonny?" Alexis screamed into the phone, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. "How are you holding up? How's Michael? And Kristina? Molly called me earlier to let me know. How are you doing? How's Carly?" The questions didn't stop.

As soon as Molly told her the news, she felt sick. She wanted to call Sonny, but thought better of it. She knew he would move heaven and earth to find Morgan. Sonny was probably a wreck, going through a roller coaster of emotions. She couldn't be with him and she hoped he wouldn't go to his dark place. She waited patiently for him to call. As soon as she glanced at her caller ID, she just let her emotions run wild, first to anger, then concern and finally fear. She was meant to support him at this time, but she just couldn't do it. And as she felt herself gasping for air, she heard the one word that grounded her, "Breathe!"

"Sorry," she managed to croak out in between breaths.

"I know," Sonny could hear the fear in her voice. She was probably going through the same possibilities he did when he first heard the news. He could feel her heart breaking, another one of their children missing. She knew what he was going through. They had been through this before when Faith Roscoe kidnapped Kristina all those years ago. They weren't as close then as they were today. This time it would be different. Sam and Morgan would come home safely. They had to.

"What's the latest, Sonny?" He filled her in on the PCPD's involvement.

"I have also asked Johnny to look into it. He has more resources than the PCPD and me now." Alexis was glad Sonny reached out for help. He continued, "Besides, I got rid of most of the men, except for a few to watch for Kristina, Molly, and Michael, until everything settles down."

"Johnny will find him, Sonny. Believe that," Alexis reassured him as much as herself.

"I miss you Alexis, I wish you could be here," Sonny pleaded, knowing full well what he was asking of her.

"I know you can't. Any news on Sam?"

It was Alexis' turn to fill him on the latest events in Russia. Sonny was surprised to hear of Stefan's reappearance, maybe not so much, he was a Cassadine after all. He thought Alexis would be happy about Stefan's return, but she sounded upset. Alexis was always close to Stefan, despite their vastly different viewpoints. Stefan definitely did not approve of her relationship with Sonny, but Alexis was her own woman after all. Stefan respected that. After much coaxing, she finally opened up to Sonny.

"He seems different now, Sonny. He is angry at Nikolas and me. I'm not sure what for. He was always focused, but now that's all he sees – a task at hand. Everything else is moot - the Casadine legacy, Nikolas' future, our relationship mean nothing to him. However, he is determined to free Sam from Helena."

If there was one person who could effectively deal with Helena and bring Sam back, that would be Stefan. He was a master negotiator and always cool under pressure. If Sonny was honest with himself, he admired men like Stefan. However, Sonny wasn't pleased to hear about Helena or Jerry's involvement. Alexis assured him that for now, Jerry seemed to be working on the good side, but only time would tell. Sonny made sure to warn Alexis to be careful around Jerry.

"There were so many things I could have done differently with Stefan. For a very long time, he was my saviour, my rock and my world, as much as we could, being Cassadines. I'm not sure I can take much of this," Alexis thought back to her earlier memories of Stefan.

"You will get through this, Alexis. Give him time. Have you told Dante?" Sonny asked changing the topic.

"Yeah, he's upset. He's thinking of flying back to Port Charles to help with the investigation and before you say anything, I think he should go back. He doesn't have much to do here. I'll be fine here with Stefan and Nikolas."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Lex. It would be nice to have him back," Sonny agreed.

"We just can't catch a break, Alexis, can we?" Sonny asked philosophically.

"I know what you mean. Life isn't a straightforward thing, is it? I wish you were here," He agreed without responding. Alexis was right. They had been through so much. As if reading his mind, she continued, "I should have known it wouldn't last. The last few weeks, I was so happy to have Kristina back and have the whole family together," she continued hesitantly, " To have you, my friend, back in my life, where we aren't at each other's throats. I miss you. I just pray and hope that Sam and Morgan are safe and that they will come back to us soon because there's nothing else I can do," Alexis finished helplessly.

"It will last, Alexis. I promise you that. I know the world around us is falling apart, but I love you and I always will. We will be happy together, come hell or high water," Sonny promised determinedly.

Alexis listened silently while Sonny continued, "I want a life with you Alexis, what we have is great, but, I want more in every sense of the word. You are my constant and I need to be with you. Together. You and me, we're it! I know you're dealing with a lot, so, I will leave this with you, but the next time I see you, Alexis, I want an answer. Life is short and I want you to know that I love you."

"Sonny, I…"

"It's okay, Alexis, everything will be okay. I have to go. Johnny's calling me. Take care yourself and keep me updated."

**Port Charles:**

She heard the butler scream. She heard the glass breaking and worst of all; she heard a little boy's cries. She ran towards him as fast as she could and within seconds she was surrounded. How did they get in? How did they get past the security? She needed to save him. She focused on that. Within a moment, she was pushed to the ground and everything went dark.

**Russia:**

"So, the plan failed. We were ambushed. Sam wasn't there. They've moved her," Andy relayed the events of earlier in the night.

"Sam wasn't found," Alexis stated feebly.

"Don't worry, darling, we'll find Sam."

"Stop calling me that Jerry!" Alexis shouted. "I AM NOT YOUR DARLING! Or any other term of endearment!"

"I'm sorry. Helena will not hurt Sam. Stefan will make sure," Jerry reassured her.

"What do you know about Stefan?

"Enough to get by," Jerry replied succinctly.

"And you, Andy? Tell me what's going on? How do you know, Stefan? Jerry, you spearheaded the hostage crisis in the Metrocourt? And my brother is working with you? I feel like I'm missing something. Helena is back and has Sam, so tell me what's happening? " Alexis lashed out.

"Calm down, Alexis!"

"Get away from me, Jerry. I want answers and I want them now! Where is Stefan?"


End file.
